El hurón negro
by Alba1
Summary: Harry se convierte en la nueva mascota de Hermione . HHr con un poco de humor.Ch.26:Adolescencia y amor, una convinación que nos hace estúpidos.
1. La venganza de Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Siempre olvido esto, pero todos los  personajes de mis fics pertenecen a su propio copyright. En este caso Harry Potter y com. son originales de J.K.Rowling ect ect. ¬o¬u

_____________

Otro año más había quedado atrás. Harry Potter miraba a sus espaldas, al castillo que se veía a lo lejos, Hogwarts, escuela de magia y brujería, el lugar que el joven  consideraba su hogar. Suspiró, de nuevo le esperaba un verano más con los Dursley.

"Ey, Harry" lo apremió Ron Weasley uno de sus mejores amigos. La pelirroja cabellera del alto muchacho asomaba por una ventana. Harry sonrió y se apresuró a entrar en el Hogwarts Express.

El famoso brujo fue el último en subir al tren, pero en cuanto lo hizo, sonó el silbato y el Hogwarts Express se puso en marcha. Encontró a Ron en el compartimiento habitual,  también estaban Ginny, su hermana menor que le saludo con la mano al entrar y su otra mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. Ron se sentaba junto a Hermione, Ginny frente a Ron. Los dos hermanos estaban ya en plena partida de ajedrez mágico, de momento ninguno de ellos llevaba ventaja, pero Ron parecía bastante confiado en su victoria. Hermione junto a la ventana leía un libro (cómo no). 

"¡Ey, compañero! Te hemos guardado un sitio" Ron señaló el asiento libre frente a Hermione. Harry se sentó y enseguida dejó volar su mente mientras observaba el paisaje que pasaba junto a él. Pasaron los minutos y Harry no pudo evitar mirar a la chica que se sentaba frente a él, por un momento quedó embobado simplemente estudiando las facciones y expresiones de la joven. Sin saber por qué, una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Mientras, la contienda entre Ron y Ginny parecía estar en el clímax pues tanto uno como el otro se olvidaron del resto del mundo, concentrándose en sus piezas supervivientes, preparando el siguiente movimiento. "Torre a alfil . Toma esto, hermanito" sonrió triunfosa Ginny cuando la torre negra aplastó literalmente a uno de los alfiles blancos, Ron frunció el ceño "¿Cómo? ¡Ah! Espera Ginny, el juego no a acabado"  

Cuando Harry quiso darse cuenta, Hermione había elevado su mirada del texto. Marrón y verde se encontraron y se reflejaron uno al otro durante el tiempo que los dos jóvenes se mantuvieron las miradas. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Súbitamente el tren se zarandeó violentamente. Las piezas de ajedrez volaron por los aires, unos gritos de sorpresa se oyeron por todo el vagón. Y los viajeros fueron empujados por la inercia hacia la parte delantera."Meeeaoo" sonó Crookshanks volando al asiento de enfrente. Hedwing se quejó, pero a parte del balanceo, su jaula quedó intacta y en su sitio. Lo mismo sucedió con Pig, pero la bolita marrón no sé quejó, se limitó a saltar arriba y abajo entusiasmado.

 "Auch" Ron y Ginny se encontraron tirados por el suelo, las piezas de ajedrez esparcidas alrededor. Harry por su parte estaba demasiado distraído con sus problemas para ayudar a los Weasley. Hermione había caído sobre él, y Harry instintivamente se había aferrado a ella de forma protectora, como abrazándola. Los dos adolescentes quedaron congelados en la posición. Harry sintió cómo de repente, la temperatura se había elevado un par de grados, y si no conociese algo mejor, el muchacho juraría que el color subía a sus mejillas.

Harry se levantó nervioso y ayudó a una muda Hermione a incorporarse. Ella le dio las gracias y apartó la mirada, de algún modo avergonzada. Los gruñidos de Ron distrajeron a los dos chicos de tan comprometida situación. "Jo, ahora que estaba a esto..." Ron mostró su índice y pulgar formando una perfecta "o" "...de ganar" se quejó. "Ja" rió su hermana de forma irónica. 

Los pelirrojos se giraron al ver que sus compañeros no respondían. "¿Harry?¿Hermione?" Se preocupó Ginny al verlos esquivándose el uno al otro (cosa no muy sencilla en un lugar tan pequeño). Ron también parecía inquieto "¿Estáis bien?".  

"Uh..." balbuceó Harry "Ne... necesito ir al servicio" dijo apresuradamente y corrió fuera del compartimiento por los pasillos (en dirección contraria al lavabo más cercano, debo añadir). 

En el apartado en cuestión todas las cabezas se giraron hacia Hermione en busca de respuestas a tan extraño comportamiento. Hermione recogió su libro del suelo "¿Qué?" dijo de forma inocente " Ya  ha dicho que va al servicio" se sentó de nuevo y intentó retomar su lectura para cubrirse. Crookshanks retomó asiento entre su dueña y Ron.

Harry andaba nervioso por el pasillo. "¿Qué me está pasando?" se preguntaba " es sólo Hermione... la Hermione de siempre..." Abstraído como estaba no vio asomar a Draco Malfoy al final del corredor. Draco sonrió y sacó su varita. Pronunció el hechizo en voz alta. Harry oyó la voz y se giró para encontrarse una bola ámbar golpearle de lleno en el pecho. 

"Ouch" fue lo único capaz de decir antes de caer de espaldas. Rápido de reflejos volvió a levantarse y sacó su varita para contraatacar a su Slytherin favorito. Draco estaba ahí plantado, una asombrada expresión en su rostro. Luego se transformó en una de ira. Harry preparó un hechizo " Expellia..." antes de que pudiese acabar el encantamiento 3 hechizos surgieron de su espalda y volaron hacia Draco, uno lo alcanzó. Al momento Draco Malfoy, se encontraba  bailando, sin ser dueño de su cuerpo. Dando vueltas y pasos de vals se fue maldiciendo a  Harry Potter. Harry parpadeó varias veces y se giró para encontrarse con su retaguardia. Neville, Seamus y Ron habían ido ayudarle. "Harry, ¿estas bien?" preguntó preocupado Ron. "Si, Harry, vimos como el hechizo te golpeó. ¿Estás bien?" secundó Seamus. "Harry..." empezó Neville, pero el muchacho le cortó un poco irritado " Sí. Sí, estoy bien" dijo. "Pero Harry, Malfoy..." "Lo sé, lo sé. Me pilló desprevenido, pero por lo visto el hechizo le falló" Harry recordó el aturdimiento y el enfado del Slytherin después de que él se levantara al parecer ileso. Fuese cual fuese el hechizo, Draco suspendió esta vez. 

Ron y Harry volvieron al compartimiento. Después de que Ron explicase la historia del encuentro con Draco Malfoy en el pasillo, modificándola levemente y exagerando su maravillosa intervención, Hermione y Ginny se giraron preocupadas hacia Harry. Él se sintió incómodo, sobretodo por tener fijos en el esos ojitos chocolateados de Hermione. " Estoy bien, de verdad. ¿Es que nadie va a creerme?" dijo exasperado. "No sé, Harry. Malfoy es muy bueno en hechizos. Me extraña que halla cometido algún error" dudó la sabelotodo con un tono de preocupación. " Pero bueno, Hermione ¿Tú de que lado estás? Desde cuando defiendes las habilidades de Draco Malfoy" se molestó el pelirrojo. "Ron, no quise decir eso... pero es cierto que Draco es muy buen estudiante. Si al menos tú te esforzases la mitad que él" "¿Qué..." Y así otra discursión empezó entre los dos amigos. Ginny se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Harry suspiró. Esos dos no tenían remedio. Pero al famoso brujo le inquietaba algo, Hermione tenía razón. Draco no era de los que cometen errores. Pero el no se sentía diferente. Quizá esta vez el rubio sí se había equivocado, a fin de cuentas, nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera Hermione. Harry sonrió. La chica acudía a su mente con cualquier pensamiento. El viaje restante fue tranquilo y de lo más común. 

Pronto el Hogwarts Express estacionaba en el andén 9 y ¾.  Todos os estudiantes se fueron apeando y corrían en busca de sus familias. No que Harry tuviese mucha prisa por encontrarse con la suya. Los Weasley se acercaron a despedirse del chico, invitándole de nuevo a la Madriguera a finales de verano. Harry vio pasar a lo lejos a Draco, el encantamiento ya no le tenía poseído, y era una lástima, Harry rió para sí. Ver a Draco Malfoy de bailarín era un buen recuerdo para crear un patronus más adelante. Hermione se acercó a la reunión de pelirrojos que tenían a Harry encerrado en un circulo. Mientras Fred y George atosigaban al héroe con alguno de sus chistes, Harry observó por el rabillo del ojo como Hermione hablaba con la Sra. Weasley y se despedía de Ginny y Ron. Pronto sería su turno. "Potter" le llamó esa familiar y odiosa voz del tío Vernon.. Después de dar los adioses de cada año, Harry se apartó de los Weasley y acoplando valor empezó a andar hacia su 'familia'. "Ey, Harry" le interceptó Hermione. "Que pases  un buen verano…" la chica ojeó al iracundo tío de Harry mirarles impaciente "... dentro de lo que cabe" sonrió disculpándose. Él le sonrío también. " Te escribiré. Hasta pronto Harry" la joven le dio un  fugaz beso en la mejilla y se fue en busca de sus padres. "Hasta pronto, Hermione, que tengas un feliz verano tú también" le deseó. Ella le contestó en la lejanía con una sonrisa y despidiéndose con una mano.

Harry liberó a Hedwing mientras su tío Vernon guardaba las maletas en el coche refunfuñando malhumorado. Mientras veía la manchita blanca que era Hedwing en el firmamento del mundo muggle hacerse más y más pequeña, Harry deseó ser también una lechuza para volar libre. De repente las tripas de Harry se revolvieron violentamente. "Ah" Empezó a sudar frío, sentía como todos sus huesos se retorcían, todas sus entrañas se convulsionaban. El calor era insoportable, el mundo empezó a dar vueltas, su visión se nubló y por un instante, Harry creía que iba a desmayarse "¿Qué me está pasando?" susurró, pero nadie lo oyó, Vernon estaba demasiado ocupado con el enorme baúl. "¿Voy a morir?" La idea le pareció tan absurda, después de todo lo que había hecho, lo que iba ha hacer en el futuro... Después del suplicio, el malestar se fue tal y como vino. Harry parpadeó. "¿Qué ha pasado?" se preguntó confundido. No fue hasta que quiso moverse que el chico notó el cambio. "¿Eh?" El muchacho se encontró andando a cuatro patas. Un momento, cuatro peludas, cortas y negras patas. 

"¿Qué es esto?" gritó. 

Continuará...

 XXDDD Ja ja ja. Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero sea de vuestro agrado. Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores. Y aquellos que leyeron mi anterior historia de Harry Potter también. Muchas gracias a todos.

Opinión, comentarios, sugerencias... Por favor dejen review si tienen tiempo.


	2. Buscas respuestas? Busca a Hermione

"Oh" "Oh" "Oh" se repetía Harry una y otra vez no creyendo lo que le había pasado. Se encontró visiblemente reducido, semienterrado en lo que eran sus ropas. Harry gateó, bueno, andó, pero no tuvo esa sensación puesto que se arrastraba a cuatro patas, hasta un coche cercano. Su intención era usarlo de espejo y que fuese un coche metalizado le venía perfecto. Por supuesto ni se le pasó por la cabeza probarlo con el coche de los Dursley, ahí lo único que se reflejaba era la porquería que el tío Vernon nunca tenía tiempo de limpiar, sin tener a Harry de criado, claro. Harry se puso a dos patas, no sin dificultad para alcanzar a ver su reflejo. "Oh no" pensó frustrado al ver que Draco Malfoy lo había transformado en nada más y nada menos que un hurón. Esta debía ser la forma de vengarse de Malfoy por haberlo insultado tantas veces con el apodo. 

"Fantástico" suspiró sarcástico Harry "Y ahora qué voy a hacer" se preguntó. Lo que era seguro es que no podía  ir a casa de los Dursley con ese aspecto. Casi podía ver la reacción de tía Petunia.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" gritaría  "Una rata" "Una rata" saltaría histérica tía Petunia. Dudley, su gordo sobrino chillaría como una chica y se subiría sobre una mesa, o se desmayaría. Con tal de defender a su querido hijito, tía Petunia perseguiría a Harry dando escobazos hasta echarlo de la casa. Y tío Vernon quizá sería más drástico y se liaría con la escopeta hasta conseguir matar al pobre mucha...hurón.

=__=u Harry prefería no pensar en ello. Pero, ¿que otra opción tenía? En su situación actual no podía hacer nada y no podía pedir ayuda puesto que ya habían cruzado la barrera y estaban en el mundo muggle.

De repente unas voces se acercaron, a Harry le entró el pánico y empezó a correr para esconderse. Una pareja muggle subió al coche y después de un par de maniobras el coche se fue. Entonces fue cuando una luz de esperanza se presentó para Harry. Al irse el coche, el pequeño animalico que ahora era el chico-que-vivió distinguió en la lejanía una familiar figura, una muchacha de castaño cabello. "Hermione" gritó de felicidad Harry. Claro, ella era hija de muggles, era una suerte que la hubiese encontrado. Y si había alguien que fuese capaz de ayudar a Harry en su situación actual, esa era Hermione. Harry empezó a correr hacia ella tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permitían. 

"Crookshanks, estate quieto" pedía Hermione a su gato. La bola de pelo canela que era Crookshanks no paraba de sisear crispado e intentar escapar del asedio de su dueña. "Hermione, cariño. Date prisa" sonó una voz desde el interior del vehículo al que se dirigía. "Ya voy, papá" respondió ella. Entró en el asiento de pasajeros y cerró la puerta.

"Nooo" gritó Harry cuando vio que el coche empezaba a moverse. Entonces la cosa más inesperada ocurrió.

"Meeaww" Crookshanks saltó por la ventana. O__o Harry observó como el felino aterrizaba pesadamente, pero intacto. El coche se detuvo y Hermione salió corriendo. "Crookshanks" gritó entre aterrada, enfadada y frustrada "Gato loco" sobrepuso mientras se acercaba a recoger a su mascota. El gato pareció un poco ofendido por el comentario, pero pronto elevó su cola orgulloso y cuando Hermione se agachaba para recogerlo el empezó a avanzar fuera de su alcance. Hermione parpadeó y se puso en pie. "Crookshanks" los dos repitieron procedimiento, ella se acercó y se agachó para cogerlo y él se escabullía andaba un par de pasos y se detenía a esperar a su dueña, pacientemente. Harry tuvo que reír ante el espectáculo, era de lo más gracioso aunque Hermione empezaba a enfadarse. De pronto en el suelo, la chica distinguió un libro. Se acercó y gritó. Era su copia de la Historia de Hogwarts. Seguramente se le cayó de camino al coche. Harry sonrió. Un momento, esa era su oportunidad, Hermione había dejado la puerta del auto abierta. Inadvertido por todo el mundo, el hurón color carbón pareció volar veloz hasta el coche, de un salto entró en el vehículo. Pero debía esconderse. Mientras los padres de su amiga estaban distraídos comentando las extrañezas de su hija y su mascota (" Anda que si la vierais en la escuela" pensó Harry para sí), Harry encontró un hueco en el asiento que lo llevó al maletero. "Perfecto" se sintió orgulloso.

"Oh Crookshanks, eres el mejor. No sé yo que haría sin ti ,o sin mi libro favorito" agarró a Crookshanks y le dio un cariñoso achuchón "Gracias Crookshanks". "Hermione" la llamó su madre. "Si" respondió. Con Crookshanks y su libro volvió a su asiento y el coche se puso en marcha. Crokkshanks siseó crispado a la rampilla medio abierta que daba al maletero. "..." Hermione se percató y la cerró del todo sin darle más importancia. 

Mientras, Harry escondido en el oscuro maletero escuchaba. "¿Qué tal lo has pasado este curso,hija?" Harry sabía que este iba a ser un viaje muuuuy largo.

"Chico" "POTTER"Vernon gritó por el muchacho, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Un poco apartado del coche, el hombre encontró las ropas de Harry. Las recogió y las tiró al interior del coche. No es que a Vernon le preocupase lo que había pasado con su indeseado sobrino, cuando quisiera volver, volvería, y si no lo hacía, mejor. Aunque, por muy bicho raro que fuese el chico, aunque Vernon sabía que Harry estaba loco de remate... ¿A dónde demonios se había ido el muchacho desnudo? Sin darle un segundo pensamiento, montó en su coche y se fue.

Hola. Este capitulo es más cortito, espero no os importe. ¿Qué os parece? Espero os guste Harry se va pá casita de Hermione. ^__^ Eso puede ser muy interesante XDDD je jeje. Dejen review, please

**Mish1**: Mira que eres cruel. Maltratadora de Harrys. Aunque he de admitir que nuestro héroe sufrirá lo suyo. Je je je. Pero eso ya lo verás más adelante :D

**Arabella Granger Potter**:  Perdona. Intentaré subir dos capítulos por semana. Espero que te guste el fic. Gracias por tu apoyo. Nos leemos pronto ^__^

**Zala Black**: Oh! Tu por aquí. OoO . Me alegro mucho de tenerte en mis reviews ^__^ No te preocupes, yo también estoy ocupada con los estudios =__=  Espero que te esté gustando este fic, es un poco diferente que el anterior y en un principio no tiene nada que ver, pero también podría situarse posterior al anterior si quieres. n__n Bueno, nos leemos por aquí ¿neh? H/Hr ^o^ 

**mikos-snape**: Me halaga que me dejes review si no eres muy partidaria de ellos. Gracias por elegir mi historia para leer durante un momento, deseo sea de tu agrado o al menos pases un buen rato leyéndola. Gracias.

**Klaha: **Creo que los Dursley se libran de cuidar al Harry peludo... pero Hermione me parece que no XDDD je je je

**hermile1**: Si, así es. Harry es ahora un pequeño peludo y tierno hurón. Yo tb quiero uno TT__TT ( y si es Harry mejor que mejor) ^__^ Ya me dirás que te pareció este capítulo.


	3. Harry y el escondite perfecto

El viaje empezó escuchando a Hermione comentar todo el curso (exceptuando la "aventurillas" que el trío efectuaba aquí y allá de vez en cuando, por supuesto), cosas que Harry ya sabía de memoria y cosas que no, que ignoraba completamente. Escuchar los sucesos desde la perspectiva de su amiga era algo confuso y perturbador, pero el mismo tiempo estimulante y que invitaba a recapacitar. Hermione comentaba el curso de forma ordenada, utilizando su extenso vocabulario (la mitad del cual Harry encontraba demasiado complicado y desconocía su significado). Su punto de vista era de lo más curioso, Harry nunca antes creyó que Hermione viese las cosas de esa forma... en cierto modo tenía razón en todo, y ella siempre les había dicho a él y a Ron cual era su opinión, pero ninguno de los dos jamás le prestó atención. (Bueno, ella era una chica y ellos chicos, era algo normal que no coincidiesen en todo ¿no?) Harry se sintió culpable.  

"Fishhhh" el sonido de Crookshanks silbando de vez en cuando interrumpía el relato de Hermione. "Crookshanks" le advertía su dueña. Crookshanks no paraba de rondar el trozo de asiento en que estaba la rampilla que daba al maletero. Harry temió que Crookshanks le olía, sabía que él estaba escondido ahí, pero desconocía las intenciones del peludo gato.

"Y qué Hermione  ¿ya ha pasado algo entre Harry y tú?" le chinchó burlona su madre. Harry quedó paralizado ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? Aguantó la respiración, atento a la respuesta de Hermione.

"Mamá" le reprimió ella " Harry y yo sólo somos amigos" repuso con su ocupado tono de voz, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. Sus padres se echaron a reír al unísono. "Si, cariño, así se empieza." "Nombras tanto al pobre chico que tu padre y yo... ¿qué esperabas Hermione? Somos tus padres y empiezas a  tener edad para estas cosas. Sólo nos preocupamos por ti" Hermione refunfuñó algo ininteligible. La conversación se desvió a otros temas, pero Harry ya no escuchaba "sólo amigos" repetía su mente "sólo amigos". Sí, eso mismo había dicho él a Viktor Krum, la periodista escarabajo y a tantos otros, pero la verdad es que la palabra "amigos" cuando se trataba de Hermione, parecía definir un sentimiento diferente. Pero, y si para Hermione amigos tenía la misma relevancia con él que con Ron, o Neville... Harry estaba confundido.

"MEAUU" chilló Crookshanks aplastando su cara contra el asiento y una de sus zarpas se coló en el maletero rozando a Harry y despertándolo de sus cavilaciones. "AH" se asustó el hurón. Harry retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta estrellarse contra una maleta. La pata de Crookshanks,  danzaba por todos los ángulos buscando a su presa. Harry empezó a temer por su vida. Comprendió como debió sentirse Colagusano cuando era Scabbers, Crookshanks imponía de veras. "Miau" la peluda mano del minino se acercaba cada vez más.

"Crookshanks, ¿quieres estarte quieto de una vez?" Se oyó a Hermione. Harry suspiró al ver que la zarpa del gato se detenía, pero no retrocedía. 

Hermione miró a Crookshanks curiosa "¿Se puede saber que te pasa hoy; Crookshanks? Estás muy raro."  Su mascota estaba estampada contra el asiento, una de sus patas desaparecía hacia el maletero; el gato la miró y sus ojos brillaron, su cola se meneaba a un lado y a otro juguetona. "Papá ¿hay algo en el maletero?" preguntó Hermione indagando sobre el extraño (más si cabe) comportamiento de su gato. "No, sólo tus maletas" respondió su madre.

A Harry se le heló la sangre, le entró el pánico al ver que Crookshanks sacaba su pata pero que  a cambio,  Hermione se disponía a abrir la rampilla. OoO "Kya" Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza, casi de forma instintiva, fue esconderse. Manoseó patosamente, y lo más rápido que pudo el cerrojo de una maleta cercana con sus zarpas, mientras cada vez más luz se adentraba en el maletero a través de la trampilla que se abría. "Mew" se podía oír a un satisfecho Crookshanks. "ñek" "clic" "zas" "clic". 

Hermione asomó la cabeza pero sólo vio las maletas menearse con el traqueteo del coche."Aquí no hay nada, Crookshanks". La chica volvió a cerrar el hueco. "Miauush" maulló indignado y frustrado el felino. Hermione ignoró cansada las demandas de su caprichosa mascota.

Harry respiraba veloz con cortas inhalaciones, le había ido por los pelos (¬__¬ y nunca mejor dicho contando que ahora su cuerpo estaba recubierto de ellos) En el último momento la maleta se había abierto milagrosamente y sin pensarlo dos veces Harry se lanzó dentro. En el mismo instante en que Hermione surgió en el maletero, la maleta se había cerrado suavemente. Ahora Harry se encontraba, por suerte, rodeado de la ropa de su amiga. El chico-que-vivió no quería ni pensar que hubiera pasado si se mete en el baúl de los libros. Al menos entre camiseta y túnica el huroncito estaba cómodo y cálido. Harry amoldó en su nuevo escondite hasta que encontrase el mejor momento para salir y presentarse ante su amiga. Un momento, Harry se detuvo y se apartó un trozo de tela que le cayó encima con un bache del vehículo. Este tacto... Apenas había luz, pero Harry supo que prenda era la que colgaba de su cabeza "¡¡¿Esto es un sostén?!!"

Si Harry fuese humano, se estaría sonrojando más allá de las orejas, brillaría como una rojo luz de neón. "Dios, si Hermione me encuentra así, creerá que soy un pervertido" El avergonzado animal que ahora era Harry intentó salir lo más rápido que pudo de la maleta. Desde luego esa no era la más idónea. Harry se encontró de repente que no podía abrir desde dentro. Estaba atrapado, encerrado en la maleta de la ropa de Hermione. "Oh, no" Las cosas no podían ir peor. Otro bache lo sepultó entre más ropa. (Na/ Jorl, que malas carreteras hay en Inglaterra ¿neh? :P)

El coche entonces se detuvo. "Ya hemos llegado" oyó la masculina voz del padre de Hermione.

·__· Harry casi se alegró, ese montón de ropa lo estaba asfixiando, tenía que salir antes que Hermione le encontrase así. "Ñeeeck" Demasiado tarde, el maletero se abrió y Harry notó como alguien tomaba la maleta en la que estaba.

Continuará...

Wow O__o Muchos de vosotros os habéis acercado mucho a lo que ocurrirá en próximos capítulos. Deseo os esté gustando el fic. Dejadme reviews con lo que tengáis que comentar... plis, me encanta leeros. A mis revieweros ^__^:

**Mish1**: Es que Crooks es el mejor ^__^ Creo que lo sacaré a menudo. Mira tu que a sido él que ha salvado este capi de ser un aburrimiento monumental.

**Zala Black**: Ey! ¿como va todo? Jo, yo con los estudios pierdo inspiración... este capitulo empezó siendo casi soporífero. Menos mal que pa el final se animó un poco... XDDD je je ¿qué te pareció? Mmm, posiblemente sí se asustará (Mione) al ver al bicho salir de su maleta... pero tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo pa verlo. Ale. Cuidate. Nos leemos ^o^

**Kari Granger de Potter**: mmm A mi desde luego el Harry 'como Dios lo trajo al mundo' me atrae XXDD je je. En este capítulo además va con sostenes por la cabeza. Pobre Harry, se ha vuelto un depravado  je je  je ·__

**hermile1**: Me alegro que te guste, gracias por tu apoyo. ¿Qué te pareció la suerte de Harry al esconderse en la maleta? ^_^

**Arabella Granger Potter**: Sigo en ello, espero tu aprobación en este capítulo.

**Calixta**: Situaciones embarazosas creo que sí habrá unas cuantas como bien sospechaste XD je je je (zoy mala :P)Espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por tu review

**dark-sabry**: Je je. Gracias por dejar review. Aún estoy pensando si Hermione descubrirá que el hurón es Harry o no. n_n ya veremos que pasa 

**Klaha**: ¿Ahora es corto? Jo, a ti no hay quien te entienda... o te quejas que hay mucha letra o de repente es muy corto =__= No te preocupes que Crookshanks todavía no ha dicho el último maullido ^__^ Crooks al poder ^o^ ¡ 


	4. El hurón negro

Por el bamboleó que el portador daba a la maleta en la que se escondía Harry, el hurón podía asegurar que su portador la subía por unas escaleras. Harry se sentía como en el centrifugado de una lavadora. Con el vaivén de un lado a otro, el hurón se sentía más y más enterrado en los vestidos de su amiga, nuevas prendas iban y venían. Hasta que de repente sintió que la maleta se detenía. Harry aguantó la respiración.

"Pof" con un suave sonido, Hermione dejó la maleta sobre la cama. Su padre tras ella le dejó otra mochila, por la sufrida expresión de su padre, eran libros. "Gracias papá" le agradeció ella. "Miiiiauu" Crookshanks empezó a correr como loco por la casa, saboreando de nuevo la libertad de un hogar. Hermione abrió la maleta dispuesta a no dejar el trabajo para última hora. "clic" Al abrir la maleta Hermione tomó una súbita inhalación. "¿Pero qué...?" Hermione suspiró. "¿Cómo se ha podido desordenar tanto la ropa?" empezó a tomar prendas y a colocarlas en su cajón correspondiente en su habitación mientras canturreaba distraídamente. Si Hermione prestase un poco más de atención, vería como una camiseta tomaba vida propia e intentaba escapar discretamente. Hermione cogió una de sus faldas y la colocó en el armario. La camiseta se desplazó levemente un poquito más. Hermione guardaba bien escondida su túnica de Hogwarts. La camiseta se movía un poco más, ya estaba a medio camino del final de la  cama. Hermione cogió la camiseta andante (bueno, en ese momento estaba muy quietecita), dejando al descubierto a un pasmado y congelado de miedo huroncito,  y la guardó en su sitió con las demás camisetas. Hermione volvió a girarse y cogió su cosa negra peluda que iba con las chaque... ¿cosa negra peluda?. Hermione observó parpadeante al animal que tenía entre sus manos. o__o 

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh" se oyó el grito de Hermione por toda la casa. La muchacha soltó bruscamente a Harry que por suerte se estrelló sobre la cama. "Auch" Se quejó, aunque daño no se había hecho. "Hermione, cálmate, soy yo, Harry" intentó razonar con ella. "Creo que fue el hechizo de Malfoy. Tienes que ayudarme" siguió.

"Ñi ñiñiiiii ñi ñi ñi ñi" hablaba el animal, como intentando decirle algo. Hermione lo observaba curiosa, a metros de distancia de la criatura, aferrada contra la pared. "Ñiiiiiiihh, ñiii ñiiiii" Hermione parpadeó recuperando su compostura. No era más que un hurón negro que estaba tan asustado como ella. Se acercó a la cama y se agachó para estudiar mejor al animal. "Hermione ¿me estas escuchando? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?" se asustó Harry al ver a Hermione no decir nada y observarle con esos enormes ojos pardos. De repente Hermione le sonrió. Harry estaba confundido, ¿se había vuelto Hermione demente o algo así? Al momento con un portazo los padres de Hermione estaban en la habitación. "¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Estás bien?" Hermione se disculpó por haberlos asustado. "Oh, una comadreja ¿de donde ha salido, Hermione. ¿Te ha mordido?" Harry soltó un ofendido bufido, él no sería capaz de hacer daño a Hermione... ¿Comadreja? Ahora si se sentía ofendido. "No mamá, solo me asustó porque no lo había visto y... ¡Ey! No es una comadreja. Está clarísimo que es un hurón, ¿cómo puedes confundirlos?" reprochó Hermione. Harry sonrió, esa era su Hermione. "Te equivocas, Hermione" soltó de repente el Sr. Granger "Los hurones son albinos, este ejemplar indiscutiblemente es un turón, de la misma familia pero de estado salvaje". Harry quedó atontado, era de esperar de Hermione y su familia que en una situación así se pusiesen a discutir que tipo de animal era. Pero para empezar él era humano. Esto era realmente frustrante, Harry gritó "No  soy ninguna comadreja, ni turón ni hurón ni nada, soy humano, soy yo. Hermione ¿no me reconoces? Harry" pidió desesperado a su amiga. Los tres lo miraron y sonrieron  "Casi parece que sepa hablar con sus gruñidos y siseos ¿verdad?" observó la Sra. Granger sonriendo y dando unos golpecitos en la cabeza a Harry. El hurón se desmoronó "¿gruñidos y siseos?" pensó "genial, no puedo comunicarme con ellos. Qué peor puede pasar" se lamentó. "Meeooww" sonó el alegre maullido de Crookshanks mientras atravesaba la barrera entre los pies de la familia Granger y saltaba a la cama en pos de Harry con una feliz y aterradora sonrisa. A Harry se le abrieron los ojos como platos. "ÑIIIIIIHHHHHHH" 

Harry escapó por los pelos de las canelas zarpas del gato. Saltó de la cama directo a los brazos de Hermione. Ella lo agarró fácilmente, percatándose de cómo temblaba el animal. "Crookshanks, le has asustado. Si quieres hacer amigos no debes lanzarte sobre ellos con esa cara de poseso como si quisieras comértelos" le dijo su dueña "Miau Miau Miau" bailaba el minino a los pies de Hermione como pidiendo su nuevo juguete. Harry observó lo maternal que resultaba su mejor amiga y lo protegido que se sentía en sus brazos. Allí estaba fuera del alcance de esa fiera llamada Crookshanks. Cuando más seguro estaba, Hermione lo depositó frente a Crookshanks. Sus caras a menos de cinco centímetros. "Hermione ¿Qué haces? No quiero morir devorado por tu gato" intentó escapar Harry. "Slup" Algo húmedo y áspero le frotó toda la cara. Crookshanks acababa de lamerle. "¿Ñi?" Hermione acarició la cabeza de Harry y siguió con su largo lomo. Luego dio unos golpecitos a Crookshanks "Pórtate bien, Crookshanks. Sed buenos amigos ¿eh?" Hermione se levantó.

"¿Qué vas ha hacer con el bicho Hermione?" preguntó su padre. 

"Sospecho que este hurón pertenece al mundo mágico. Su comportamiento es demasiado humano. Estoy segura que pertenece a alguien. Quizá algún alumno lo extraviase y por accidente acabase en mi maleta-por eso Croockshanks estaba tan raro, él sabe distinguir estas cosas-. Escribiré a la escuela por si alguien lo ha pedido." Respondió de hecho Hermione con su usual diligencia. Sus padres sonrieron "Muy bien cariño" "Voy a preparar la comida" y así los dos se fueron dejando solos en la habitación a Hemione, su mascota y al nuevo invitado, Harry. Harry se sorprendió de la libertad y despreocupación de los padres de Hermione. Claro que con una hija como ella, no debían preocuparse, ella sabía elegir más sabiamente  que muchos adultos. Al instante Hermione estaba en su escritorio escribiendo la carta. Harry miro al sonriente gato frente a sí "¿Tú sabes quien soy, verdad?" sospechó Harry. Crookshanks elevó su estufada cola orgulloso, parecía decir "Por supuesto, ¿lo dudabas?" Harry suspiró aliviado. No le sorprendió, tampoco lo haría que el minino tuviese poderes sobrenaturales y supiese volar, a fin de cuentas era de Croockshanks de quien estaba hablando. El supergato mágico. Harry intentó comunicarse con Croockshanks, si no podía hacerlo con los humanos, quizá entre animales sí podía. 

"Ñiñi ñi ñiiiiñ ñi ñi" Sonó a las espaldas de Hermione, ella se giró para ver a los dos animales hacer buena amistad, sonrió.

"Meeew" fue la respuesta de Crookshanks. "¿Mew?" dijo para sí Harry. =__=  "Genial, no entiendo ni una palabra del idioma gatuno. ¿Qué voy ha hacer? TT__TT" se lamentó. De repente Hermione lo cogió en brazos "Muy bien, pequeñín. Pronto sabremos si te has perdido y volverás con tu dueño. Mientras tanto te quedarás conmigo...emmm" se cortó Hermione "¿Cómo podemos llamarte, Sr. Hurón? ¿Por qué eres macho, verdad?" Harry palideció cuando Hermione pareció agachar la vista para comprobarlo, empezó a removerse histérico para liberarse de las manos de Hermione. "Ai" Hermione se quejó cuando el lo consiguió. "¿A que ha venido eso? Eres un chico tímido ¿eh?" sonrió Hermione. Harry hubiese enrojecido si fuese humano, se había escapado tarde. "¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a alguien..." dijo Hermione, a Harry se le iluminó el rostro esperanzado, olvidado el incidente. "Ya sé como te puedo llamar. ¿qué te parece..."  

Continuará...

XXDDD Je je je. Um He tardado un poco en actualizar, pero tened paciencia conmigo. ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Pobre Harry, que sufrimiento. Por cierto, tengo un nombre para el hurón –Harry, pero si alguien me deja un review con un nombre que sea mejor se lo pondré. Sugerencias. Reviews.   Gracias por leer. ^___^

**Kari Granger de Potter**:  Ja ja ja XD Me parece que Hermione tb se nos ha vuelto un poco liberal ^__^ Espero que este capitulo tb te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews. 

**Mish**: Mmm, tus ideas del encuentro de Hermione con el hurón eran muy interesantes, pero creía que sería más divertido hacerlo un poco a lo "la la la la la" ^__^ espero saber ke te ha parecido este cap. Gracias por todo.

Arabella Granger Potter: Actualizado está. Gracias por tus fieles reviews, significan mucho pa mi. Mmm no puedo prometerte que no haré sufrir a Harru :P 

**dark -sabry **:  No, yo quería decir que los personajes van a su aire, yo tp sé qué pasará en el próximo capítulo. Espero que sean de tu agrado, no obstante. Gracias por tus reviews

**Klaha**: Crooks Crooks Crookshanks al poder ^o^. Me parece que Hermione va a explotar mucho tb a Harry ( aunque ella no lo sabe XD)

**Zala Black**: Ey! Suerte con la página. Tú tranqui, con paciencia ¿eh? ·__ . Yo sigo poco a poco con el hurón negro. ¿Te gustó el capítulo de hoy? Espero que sí ^__^ Me estoy esforzando para que sea entretenido. Hasta pronto


	5. Vida nueva, nombre nuevo

Harry esperó paciente y nervioso. Hermione soltó unas risitas y lo cogió en brazos. "¿Sabes que eres una monada?" le susurró.  "Me gustaría llamarte Harry, como mi mejor amigo, pero al pobre le daría algo si se entera que le he puesto su nombre a un hurón. No es que él tenga nada en contra de tu especie, pero le recordaría a Draco Malfoy y digamos que mucho cariño no le tiene" Harry hizo una mueca al pensar en Malfoy. Hermione continuó su cháchara. "Debo admitir sin embargo que como hurón Malfoy estaba encantador.." Harry abrió mucho los ojos "Hermione, ¿pero que estás diciendo?"soltó sin recordar que su amiga no podía entenderle. Hermione sonrió más " Bueno, en tal caso Harry queda descartado" Hermione suspiró lánguidamente, Harry se preguntó a qué venía ese suspiro. "Ya que estás perdido y lejos del hogar... ¿qué te parece si te llamo Ulises? Como el héroe griego" Harry lo pensó, no era un mal nombre, pero no quería tener que pasar una 'odisea' para volver a ser humano. De algún modo Hermione sintió los pensamientos de Harry. "Mmm, quizá no es muy apropiado ¿verdad?" le dijo. El pequeño animal se sorprendió que incluso estando en esta forma se compenetrara tan bien con Hermione. Eso le gustó. 

Hermione se estiró en la cama diciendo nombres, algunos de lo más variopintos, algunos acertados, otros no tanto. Harry escuchaba en su regazo dejándose acariciar por las cariñosas manos de Hermione. Sin darse cuenta, el muchacho estaba disfrutando del tacto y de la situación. Una ola de 'optimismo de Ron' le invadió, ese buen humor que uno tiene incluso en las más chungas de las situaciones, encontrar el lado bueno en los momentos malos. 

" Ya sé" se incorporó de un salto Hermione asustando a Harry en el proceso. Hermione le miró a los ojos y sonrió de oreja a oreja. " Bueno, el nombre es un poco cursi pero..." a Harry le dio un escalofrío "... pensando en los merodeadores me ha venido un nombre a la cabeza. 'Blackfur' por tu oscuro pelaje. ¿Te gusta?" Harry parpadeó atontado "¿Blackfur?" eso sonaba un poco a salchicha alemana. Cierto que su cuerpo ahora  se asemejaba, con esas patitas cortas y cuerpo largo. Que el nombre se le hubiese ocurrido pensando en su padre y sus amigos le conmovió, al oír el nombre salir de sus labios, parecía hasta un mote cariñoso. Mmm, pensó Harry. Si, creo que si. Me gusta. El hurón alzo la cabeza con aprobación y dio un pequeño salto. "Genial" dijo Hermione dando una palmada frente a sí entusiasmada. "Te llamaré Blackfur mientras estés aquí, pues"

"Hermione" se oyó la voz de la Sra. Granger llamar. Hermione se levantó dejando a Harry sobre la cama. Crookshanks saltó a su lado. "Un momento" respondió ella, y se fue de la habitación dejando a los dos animales solos.

"Blackfur" dijo Harry para él, saboreando el alias. Crookshanks maulló a su lado. "Casi podría acostumbrarme a una vida como la tuya, Crookshanks" le dijo bromeando al minino. El gato dio un par de vueltas en circulo y se tumbó a dormir. "Psé, no eres de gran ayuda, Crookshanks" el gato ni se movió. Harry aprovechó para inspeccionar la habitación de Hermione. Era tal y como él había imaginado, tan... Hermione. Tenía un enorme escritorio con un lapicero y una lamparita. Todo muy bien ordenado. Una esponjosa cama con una colcha rosa, pero discreta. Cojines se apoyaban aquí y allá adornando. El armario de madera y una enorme y pulcra estantería llena, rebosante de libros. Una colección de volúmenes azules formaban la enciclopedia de Hermione. Harry sonrió. También habían fotos en las paredes, de Hermione y sus padres y gente que él no conocía. En el escritorio destacaba una del trio, era la misma que él guardaba en su álbum, pero la de Hermione era estática. Seguramente la hechizó para no despertar sospechas. La precavida de Hermione. 

De repente, la urgente llamada de la naturaleza alertó a Harry. "No" Hasta ahora no lo había ni pensado, pero ¿dónde iba a hacer sus necesidades? Harry empezó a maldecir mientras daba vueltas nervioso por toda la habitación.  Crookshanks alzó la cabeza curioso y lo miró correr arriba y abajo. Soltó un pequeño bufido y de un salto se planto en la puerta. Harry paró para ver que hacía. Crookshanks abrió la puerta hábilmente y miró a sus espaldas a Harry. El gato parecía invitarle a seguirle. Harry fue tras Crookshanks andando con pequeños saltitos. Bajaron las escaleras. Harry por poco tropieza en más de un escalón, no estaba acostumbrado aún a su cuerpo de hurón. Cruzaron el salón desapercibidos por la familia Granger y al llegar a la cocina... En un rinconcito estaba la arena de Crookshanks, junto al lavadero. Más allá sus cuencos de comida y agua. Crookshanks se sentó junto a la arena y maulló complacido, como habiendo hecho a Harry un gran favor. Harry suspiró frustrado "¿cómo he llegado ha esto?" se preguntaba avergonzado y sintiéndose más humillado y degradado que con los Dursleys.

En su vuelta hacia la habitación de Hermione, Harry fue divisado por la Sr. Granger mientras cruzaba el comedor. "Hermione, cariño. No me importa que cuides del animal mientras encuentras su dueño, pero por favor ¿puedes vigilar más al bicho? No quiero que se pasee por todas partes como Pedro por su casa." Hermione volteó la cabeza en la dirección en la que miraba su madre para encontrar a un inmóvil huroncito negro mirándola. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hasta él. "Blackfur..." dijo mientras ponía sus brazos en jarra. Se agazapó y sin saber muy bien por qué, Harry retrocedió asustado. "No tengas miedo, cuidaré de ti" susurró Hermione con esa voz cálida y reconfortante. Harry dejó que su fiel amiga lo cogiera en brazos de nuevo. Hermione empezó ha hacerle mimos tras las orejas. "Aggg  __ " n__n  era una sensación maravillosa, un cosquilleo agradable. Harry olvidó todos sus problemas y por poco se echa a ronronear.

Hermione se disculpó para volver a su habitación con Blackfur. "Esta bien Hermione, pero no olvides a Crookshanks. Si mimas tanto a 'Barkfoot'(*) Crookshanks puede ponerse celoso y.." Hermione interrumpió a su padre " Es BLACK FUR, papá. No Barkfoot" reseñó con el mismo acento con el que les reprimía a Ron y a él cuando pifiaban algún hechizo. "No te preocupes por Crookshanks, él y Blackfur se han hecho buenos amigos y él sigue siendo mi gato" Hermione sonrió a Crookshanks "El mejor gato del mundo" añadió, Harry sospechó que lo dijo por animar a Crookshanks que quizá si estaba empezando a recelar de él. La treta funcionó. Crookshanks soltó un noble "Miau" elevando orgulloso su peludísima cola  y guiando la comitiva. 

Al llegar a su habitación, Hermione se estiró en su cama panza arriba y suspiró. Harry se preguntó en que estaría pensando. No era la primera vez que suspiraba de esa manera. Crookshanks se acurrucó juntó al costado de Hermione . Harry intentó mantener las distancias, pero no pudo, Hermione lo atrajo hacia ella. Con esta súbita proximidad, Harry se sentía algo violento, pero pronto empezaba a sentirse cómodo y a dejarse llevar. Hermione cerró los ojos cansada y Harry, o ahora conocido como Blackfur, se pegó bien sobre su regazo y también se sintió dormir. El rítmico vaivén del estómago de Hermione con su respiración le mecían sosegadamente y la fatiga de todo el día se apoderaba de él. Pronto la habitación se llenó de tranquilizador silencio.

"Toc Toc Toc" Harry y Hermione se despertaron de su ensueño con un salto. Hermione pronto se levantó a abrir la ventana a un búho de Hogwarts. Harry se sorprendió de lo rápido que habían contestado. Hermione tomó la carta y su cortaplumas que descansaba sobre el escritorio. Abrió la carta y Harry vio sus ojos viajar por las líneas. Cuando Hermione frunció el ceño Harry se puso a dos patas, eso no parecían buenas noticias.

Continuará....

Otro capitulo más. Este me salió un poco soso, creo =__=U 

Dejadme reviews de todos modos ¿neh? Sed piadosos.

Por cierto que ya ha salido la Orden del fénix en español ^o^  BIEEEEENNN!!! ( Yo ya me lo leí, pero bueno, hace ilusión igual ^__^).

A los que el inglés no les vaya muy bien * Barkfoot vendría a ser algo así como pie-ladrador mientras Blackfur es Pelonegro.

Bueno...espero que os guste el nombre. 

**Hermy De Harry: **^__^ Gracias. El nombre de Kaiku me gustaba mucho, pero no pega mucho al sacohuesos de Harry ¿no? Si hubiese sido Ron... XD je je

**Arabella Granger Potter: **Umm. Ahora tengo mucha faena y no puedo actualizar tan pronto como quisiera. Aún así hago un esfuerzo. ^_^Gracias por animarme.

**Mish1:** Si, quien tuviera una familia así ¿eh? Crookshanks es más buen chico de lo que creía... pero espera a Hedwing XD je je je. ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? Ahhhh, en el próximo capítulo... o no :P Cambio de idea a menudo je je je

**Klaha**: Uh, pues si, Harry se está acomodando mucho a Hermione... que pasará cuando ella descubra que él es Harry??? ^__^

**Kari Granger de Potter**: mmm este capitulo fue bastante normal, pero me alegra que disfrutes con el fic. Eso significa mucho para mi. Gracias por tu review. Crookshanks es lo más :3 Miauuu

**Aleirba **: ^///^ Uh, que exageración. Pero gracias. Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.

**Herm25**: Perdón por demorarme. Gracias por tu apoyo. Poco a poco haré que Harry descubra más sus sentimientos ( e intente descubrir los de Hermione) pero paciencia. ^__^ 

**Zala Black: **¿eres deportista? ¿qué juegas? Quidditch seguro que no XD ¿o si? O__o. XDD ja ja ja. Gracias por tu apoyo y fidelidad aun estando tan atareada. Tus reviews siempre son  bien recibidos. Hasta el próximo capítulo

**Calixta**:  Jo. Y a quien no le gustaría tener un Harry-hurón de mascota? ^__^ Bueno, sino un supergato como Crookshanks no estaría mal tampoco. Je je. Gracias por el review. Espero leerte pronto. Hasta la próxima


	6. Y el primer dia termina

Hermione apartó sus ojos de la carta y los fijo en Harry. La muchacha entrecerró los ojos mientras lo observaba de forma sospechosa. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué decía la carta? Hermione vigiló por unos segundos a Blackfur, parecía ponerse nervioso. En la carta la Profesora McGonagal le comunicaba que no existía ningún hurón perdido, de hecho, ningún alumno de Hogwarts poseía uno como mascota. Si Blackfur no era una mascota perdida... quién era y cómo había llegado a su maleta. Una cosa estaba clara, Blackfur no era un hurón normal, tenía que pertenecer al mundo mágico. Hermione suspiró al tiempo que se sentaba sobre su cama junto a Harry. 

"Así que no eres una mascota extraviada ¿Quién eres, Blackfur?" le dijo desanimada mientras lo observaba. El animal dio unos saltitos algo incomodado.

"Soy yo, Hermione. Harry. Harry. Intento decírtelo desde que llegué. Malfoy me hechizó..." Harry calló al ver la tierna mueca de Hermione... su amiga no se estaba enterando de nada. =__= "¿Por qué me molesto?"

Hermione soltó unas risitas, Blackfur era un animalico muy divertido. "Ojalá pudiese entenderte" suspiró. "Perteneces al mundo mágico ¿verdad?" Blackfur asintió con la cabeza. "Ya sé, escribiré a Hagrid. Él sabrá que hacer". De nuevo Hermione se encontró sentada en su escritorio escribiendo furiosamente. Harry observó como Hermione utilizaba una especie de sellos mágicos y al abrir la ventana una lechuza desconocida esperaba paciente para hacer el encargo. Entonces Harry se dio cuenta. 

"¡¡¡Hedwing!!!" chilló alarmado. ¿Qué sería de su querida mascota en casa de los Dudley?¿Estaría bien? Harry empezó a acongojarse pensando en las penurias en las que estaría ahora metida Hedwing. 

"Wuiiiiiii" Canturreaba mientras Hedwing, volando feliz sobre Privet Drive. "Uoohh" divisó su cena en el parque, un roedor escurridizo. "Uoohhh" se lanzó a cazar ajena por completo a la angustia de su amo.

 "Hermione, la cena" asomó la Sra. Granger por la habitación. Hermione se levantó y al alcanzar la puerta dio media vuelta. Se acercó a Blackfur que estaba quieto como una estatua sobre su cama. (El pobre Harry pensando aún en Hedwing y las desgracias de su vida en general). "¿Tienes hambre, Blackfur?" la voz de Hermione despertó a Harry de sus cavilaciones y dando un respingo miró el rostro sonriente de su amiga. La verdad era que Harry se moría de hambre. "Ñiii" sonó la vocecilla del hurón. Hermione rió y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que le siguiera.

Hermione le abrió la puerta y Harry, resuelto, empezó a seguirla. Durante su viaje hacia abajo por las escaleras, Harry tuvo un pequeño accidente, tropezó con sus patas delanteras cayendo tres escalones rodando. "Ups. ¿Estás bien, Blackfur?" se preocupó Hermione. Harry no pudo evitar sentir las mariposas en el estómago. Hermione era una chica tan... "ji ji ji" se oyeron las risas muy mal disimuladas de Hermione. Harry soltó un bufido ofendido. "Anda, ven aquí patoso" Hermione extendió su mano. Harry la miró un momento y al instante se hallaba trepando por el brazo de Hermione hasta llegar a su hombro donde se acomodó. Harry sonrió interiormente. Cada vez le importaba menos ser un hurón. 

Hermione no sabía por qué, pero se sentía tremendamente encariñada con Blackfur. Era una especie de conexión, como si lo conociera de algo, le era familiar, pero no sabía bien de donde venía el sentimiento. La muchacha bajó las escaleras restantes despacio para que el hurón se acostumbrase al vaivén de su hombro. Hermione sonrió.

Al llegar a la mesa. "AAHH" gritó la Sra. Granger. "Hermione Granger..." Hermione dio un leve respingo al tiempo que encogía sus hombros y hacia una mueca. Harry supuso que eso no era bueno. "...no pretenderás comer con esa cosa en el hombro ¿verdad?" El tono de la madre de Hermione no admitía el "si" como respuesta. "pero mamá...". El discurso de la Sra. Granger fue bastante convincente, no había peros que valiesen. Hermione sin embargo lo coló en la mesa, la condición era que Harry no se moviera, ni hiciera ruido ect ect.

Así, Harry se encontró escondido en el regazo de Hermione, bajo el mantel. De vez en cuando la mano de Hermione se deslizaba discretamente  y le dejaba algo de comer. Harry pensó que dadas las circunstancias, esta era una de las mejores cenas que había comido en el mundo muggle. "Meow" Crookshanks esperaba su ración furtiva a la pata de la silla.  ·__·u Harry no se sorprendió, así estaba Crookshanks de "grande", con raciones extras, cualquiera. 

Acabada la cena Hermione volvió pronto a su habitación. Había sido un día agotador. Harry con la panza bien llena no tardó en sentir el sueño reclamar su plaza. "Uaaa" bostezó. "Uaaahh" le secundó Hermione. "Bueno," dijo Hermione con voz cansada mientras sacaba su pijama de un cajón. "El tiempo que estés aquí es responsabilidad mía así que dormirás conmigo" Harry se congeló al oír esto. ¿Cómo? Estaba seguro que no había oído bien. ¿Verdad? Al pobre Harry empezaron a subirle los colores ( no es que se le notara siendo todo peludo, pero). "No creo que eso sea buena idea Hermione...mejor me voy con Crookshanks ¿eh?" empezó a balbucear olvidando que para Hermione solo se oían "ñiis". En ese preciso instante Crookshanks apareció de la nada saltando sobre la cama. "Meaaaw" soltó un largo maullido y en menos que canta un gallo "pof" estaba acurrucado en un rincón de la cama y profundamente dormido. 

"Uh" soltó tontamente Harry, era obvio que el destino estaba jugando con él. "Esto..." Crookshanks también dormía en la cama con Hermione. Cuando Harry volteó para ver a si amiga, Hermione se acababa de quitar la camisa y estaba solo con su sostén ·/////· Rápidamente Harry le dio la espalda avergonzado. Eso no estaba bien, no, no. No estaba bien. Cuando Hermione se esterase de todo, sería el chico-que–murió-a-manos-de-su-mejor-amiga. Harry permaneció inmóvil, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, por si acaso. Cuando ya no hubieron sonidos de ropa, Harry se atrevió a mirar de nuevo. Hermione, con su pijama ya puesto, se acercó a su escritorio, cogió la foto de los tres y la besó. "Buenas noches Harry" susurró. Harry parpadeó "Ron" añadió Hermione sonriendo y depositó de nuevo el marco con la foto en su lugar. Se metió en la cama y apagó las luces. Harry se sintió decepcionado en la oscuridad. Por un momento, por un instante, Harry pensó que Hermione sentía lo mismo por él que él por ella, aunque de todos modos...¿qué sentía él por Hermione? Harry estaba confuso. Aún así era muy mono ver a Hermione deseándoles buenas noches a él y a Ron. "Buenas noches Crookshanks" El gato no contestó. "Buenas noches Blackfur" Harry soltó un animado "Ñi". Pronto solo hubo silencio y negrura. La vista de Blackfur era más buenas que cuando era Harry. Suspirando e intentando contener los nervios, Harry empezó a buscar un buen lugar donde acomodarse para dormir. Crookshanks ocupaba el mejor rincón a los pies de Hermione. Hermione se acurrucaba bajo las sabanas ¿y él?. La indecisión de Harry llamó la atención de Hermione. "¿Blackfur?" Harry se detuvo en su búsqueda, se sintió culpable al no dejar dormir a su amiga. "ven aquí" Harry obedeció aunque inseguro. Hermione colocó un cojín junto al suyo y le dio unas palmaditas. 

O__O Harry no podía creerlo, Hermione pretendía que durmiese tan cerca. Ni hablar. 

Al momento Harry estaba sobre el cojín que Hermione le había ofrecido, no podía negarse a complacerla. Mmm, pensó Harry, es cómodo. Harry cerró los ojos pretendiendo estar dormido. Eso era, fingiría hasta que Hermione se durmiese, y luego...y luego....

Zzzzzzz

Los dos quedaron dormidos plácida y profundamente después de tan ajetreado día. Cualquier problema se disipó de sus mentes. El primer día de vacaciones había sido una inesperada sorpresa, mañana, mañana sería otro día, con más sorpresas.

Disculpad la demora. Estuve toda una semana sin internet y no pude subir antes ___. Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo

¿Qué os pareció la continuación? Quise empezar a poner un poco de romance, pero no sé si me sale muy bien=__= Dadme vuestra opinión por favor. Gracias a todos los que leéis, espero que paseís un rato distraído mientras ^__^   

**Arabella Granger Potter **: ^__^Me alegro que te gustara el nombre... no estaba mu segura. Gracias por tu fidelidad. Espero tu opinión sobre este capitulo. Nos leemos

**Hermi de Harry**: O__o Oh! ¿Me agregaste a favoritos? Vaya ·///· Pues muchas gracias. Espero no decepcionarte. Espero saber que te pareció el capitulo. ^__^ Hasta pronto

**bbpotter**: Je je Si, Harry se está acomodando perfectamente. Mmm demasiado ¬__¬ je je je^__^ Gracias por tu review.

**Calixta**: Hola! Si, debe dar escalofríos tener un gato como Crookshanks ^__^ je je je. Pero es genial ¿no crees? Gracias por seguir mi historia.

**Poly Morgana R**: Bienvenida y gracias por pararte a dejar review. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. 

**Klaha**: ^__^ espero tu comentario ·__

**Mish**: Hedwing no tardará ya ja ja ja XD

**Kari Granger de Potter**: Mmm, no conozco a rawy del UFF. Lo siento. =__= A Avril Si ^__^ Mola la información, no lo sabía. Esto es tener buen gusto XD. Nos leemos. Cuidate

**Zala Black**: je jeje. No te preocupes, tenia pensado algo parecido. Pronto empezaran los embrollos. Espero que todo te esté yendo bien. Yo estoy asqueada con los estudios x__x. Espero leerte por aki y saber de ti ^__^ Hasta luego

**Hermile1**. Hola, La verdad es que sí te echaba de menos. Gracias por tu fidelidad y no te preocupes por  lo del computador, a mi se me estropeó hace poco y entiendo el sentimiento. De veras me emocionó ver que te gustó el fic. Gracias de nuevo. Espero que te guste tal y como sigue. Hasta ponto


	7. Hay una carta para ti

Harry se despertó por el canturreo de los pájaros tras la ventana. El chico se sentía fenomenal, no recordaba haber dormido tan bien en mucho tiempo. Acurrucado en la cama Harry se sentía cálido entre las sabanas, se removió gandul. Por muy a gusto que se encontrarse, los Dursley no perdonaban y movido por la costumbre, Harry se decidió a levantarse. Abrió soñoliento sus ojos. Al principio todo era borroso, pero pronto las sombras se enfocaron y Harry se encontró de morros con el rostro de Hermione a menos de cinco centímetros del suyo. O__O Harry se despertó de golpe saltando hacia atrás.

Entonces recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior e intentó calmarse. Harry se sentía culpable por Hermione ¿qué pasaría cuando ella  descubriese el pastel? __ No, ahora no era momento de pensar en eso.  Hermione se removió en su lecho aún dormida y sin pretenderlo acorraló a Harry entre su cuerpo y la pared. El pequeño hurón olvidó lo que estaba pensando. Observó en silencio a su amiga, su carita serena muy diferente de la estresada expresión que siempre llevaba en Hogwarts, su pelo estaba todo enmarañado y revuelto sobre la almohada, algunos mechones caían cubriéndole el rostro. La luz del sol matinal asomaba tenue por la ventana comiendo poco a poco el espacio de la cama. Inconscientemente, Hermione huía de ella, por eso se había arrimado a la pared. Harry sonrío, Hermione estaba encantadora, parecía un ángel. Blackfur se mantuvo inmóvil, tenía miedo hasta a respirar, no quería despertar a Hermione, pero la muchacha era también un ente madrugador y al poco rato un suave gemido fue pronunciado por sus labios. Hermione volvió al centro de la cama, panza arriba. Se incorporó y abrió vagamente y soñolienta los ojos. "Mhmmmhh" dijo incoherentemente. Harry rió para sí. Sus cabellos estaban más congelados que nunca, como si le hubiese pasado la corriente. Hermione se levantó frotándose los ojos, se desperezó y sonrió al mirar por la ventana. Se dio la vuelta a la cama para ver que Crookshanks no estaba en su lugar habitual. Entonces divisó al huroncito que la miraba con ojitos brillantes. "Buenos días Blackfur" le sonrió "¿Te vienes a desayunar?" Harry dio un saltito y asintió a su amiga. Hermione le dio su mano y como el día anterior, él escaló hasta su hombro y se enroscó en su cuello como una bufanda. 

Hermione entró en la cocina arrastrando los pies y dejando ir un bostezo. La bruja preparó zumo de naranja y unas tostadas. "No sé si estas comidas te gustarán, pero no creo que pueda encontrarte nada mejor. Por aquí no hay huevos de serpiente ni ratones ...al menos que yo sepa" le dijo pensando en la alimentación habitual de su especia mientras le ofrecía cachitos de su desayuno a Blackfur. Harry hizo una mueca y un ademán con la cabeza para indicarle a su amiga que la comida estaba perfecta.  Al medio desayuno entró el padre de Hermione, el hombre enarcó una ceja al ver a Blackfur en el regazo de Hermione. Ella rodó sus ojos. "Papá..." "Tienes suerte que tu madre tenga una emergencia hoy y no esté aquí, si te ve con el  animal éste, bueno, ya sabes como es tu madre con estas cosas" "Buenos días papá" saludó ella cambiando el tema de conversación. "Buenos días" sonrió el Sr.Granger. "Por cierto, papá ¿Has visto a Crookshanks?" Su padre miró a Hermione y parpadeó "No. ¿Ha vuelto a desaparecer?" Hermione suspiró y bajó la cabeza deprimida. Blackfur pasó a ser centro de atención. El animalico la miró inclinando su cabeza y haciendo un sonido lastimero intentando animarla. "Crookshanks es un gato bastante...emmm... especial. No te preocupes, volverá" Entonces el Sr. Granger se miró el reloj. "Me voy ha hacer un par de encargos, volveré cuando pueda ¿estarás bien, sola en casa?" Hermione asintió con una sonrisa. Su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció. 

La siguiente parada fue el lavabo. Harry se enganchó en el espejo mientras Hermione se lavaba los dientes. Fue entonces cuando comprendió porqué su amiga no le había reconocido. Sus dos rasgos más distintivos quedaban casi anulados por su aspecto animal. Su cicatriz en forma de rayo era tan pequeña y minúscula que no se distinguía y entre todo el pelaje era casi imposible de verla. Entre todo el pelaje negro, podía distinguirse el color más claro alrededor de los ojos,  sus gafas; pero como esta marca era habitual en los hurones Hermione no había pensado dos veces en ello. Por ultimo, sus ojos, sus ojos verde esmeralda se habían oscurecido tanto que apenas se distinguían del negro azabache sino fuera por el brillo verde que aún mantenía. Hermione rió a sus espaldas al verlo tan interesado en su reflejo. Pero Harry realmente tenía ganas de llorar, sin poder comunicarse ni parecerse ni remotamente a su antiguo...¿permanecería el resto de su vida como un animal?

Hermione hizo la habitación y se vistió mientras Blackfur se limitaba a mirar por la ventana. Si llegase pronto la respuesta de Hagrid, Harry tendría una oportunidad, pensaba distraídamente. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? De repente la nueva y más aguda vista de Blackfur divisó en la lejanía la silueta de un ave con un pergamino en sus patas. "Por fin" saltó de alegría Harry.

Hermione se acercó para ver que llamaba tanto la atención de Blackfur, miró el cielo y vio acercarse un enorme y oscuro búho. De repente Hermione reconoció el pájaro y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Cuando el búho se posó en su ventana, Harry se dio cuenta que no era un mensajero de Hogwarts. ¿De quien demonios era ese pergamino? Pensó el mago. Hermione lo desató emocionada y el rollo mostró una longitud. Hermione le dio de comer al búho y se sentó es su escritorio a leer. Harry curioso la observaba desde la mesita. Sus ojitos de chocolate viajaban por el papel devorando las líneas con voracidad. Súbitamente a Harry le golpeó la respuesta "¡Krum!".

 Hermione estaba sumida en su lectura cuando algo se lanzó contra ella de la nada y le golpeó en la cabeza. "Ai" se quejó Hermione al tiempo que soltaba la carta y sentía como la silla se desequilibraba hacia atrás.  "Ahhh" se asustó mientras balanceaba sus brazos arriba y abajo desesperadamente para recuperar el equilibrio.  Lo consiguió. Harry se hecho a reír hasta que Hermione le lanzó una de sus miradas. Entonces la chica se frotó la cabeza en el lugar del impacto y miró a su alrededor en busca del objeto causante, Harry también miró. "Hui Hui" Una pequeña y eufórica lechuza volaba sin control por la habitación. "Pig" chilló Hermione. Pigwidgeon, la hiperactiva mascota de Ron pululaba sobre sus cabezas. Hermione persiguió al perdigón por toda la habitación intentando desatar la carta que llevaba en su pata, pero le era imposible pues Pig no se estaba quieto. Cuando iba a darse por vencida Pig soltó el papel y se fue zumbando por la ventana sin perder tiempo.

Hermione y Harry se quedaron atontados mirando como la bolita marrón desaparecía. Hermione suspiró mientras recogía la carta de Viktor que había caído al suelo. Luego recogió la carta que había traído Pig, Harry distinguió que no era la letra de Ron, debía ser de Ginny. Hermione inhaló sonoramente por sorpresa. Pig no había dejado sólo una carta, sino dos. La segunda iba dirigida a Harry Potter.

Continuará.....

Aquí va otro capítulo. Las cosas no parecen irle muy bien a Harry ¿ o no? je je je

Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores por seguir mi historia, a todos aquellos que os paráis a dejarme un review mil veces gracias. Me animáis mucho y os lo agradezco,(me emociono) espero os sigan gustando las aventuras de Blackfur ·__

**bbpotter**: Hola Betty, como ves aún quedan días por delante. Y pueden pasar tantas cosas en un solo día... ^__^je je

**cindypotter**: Gracias. Hermione se dará cuenta, eso no lo dudes Al fin y al cabo no es la bruja más brillante su promoción por nada ^o^

**hermile1**: Hola, voy bien. Gracias. Espero que tu también. Gracias por seguir conmigo

**Hermi De Harry**: Ja ja ja ja Pues si, Harry debería haber sido más pícaro. Aquí como ves tenéis más capítulos. Espero os gusten. Hasta otra y gracias por dejar review.  

**Mish**: Crookshanks se fue de pingoneo, pero volverá :D je je je. Hedwing tardará un poco más =__=u.Ya me dirás que te parece este cap.

**Kari Granger de Potter**: No te preocupes por la ausencia de Crook, volverá. Mientras Harry tendrá los mimos de Hermione para él solito ^___^je je je. No se si eso es bueno o malo ^__^u

**Arabella Grander Potter**: Me alegro que te este gustando. Ya me dirás que tal te pareció éste. Gracias por tu fidelidad

**Calixta**: Gracias por tu apoyo. Esperemos que Harry consiga recuperar su cuerpo algún día ja ja ja

**Arkangel Galadriel**: Oh! Tú por aquí. Me sorprendiste, pero al mismo tiempo me hizo mucha ilusión ^___^. Pues si, más animalicos ( es como una obsesión ^__^u). Muchas gracias por todo. Esta semana procuraré actualizar el de H/M que estoy algo atascada. ¿Impredecible?¿yo? ^o^ je je je. Hasta pronto, diablo ·__

**Zala Black**: Ya actualicé. Espero te guste  también este cap. Cuidate y hasta la próxima

**Poly Morgana: **Ah! Ya te leíste el 5º? A que si? ^__^Está genial. Yo intentó que no se me escapen spoilers en el fic pa no fastidiar a quien no lo ha leído todavía, pero a veces se me escapan (como colar a Luna :P). No desesperes con Draco, quedan dos libros, Rowling es impredecible, puede pasar de todo. No pierdas la esperanza. A mi Draco me gusta como pareja de Pansy o Ginny (mmm Hermione tb estaría bien, pero a ella la prefiero con Harry o Neville, incluso Ron), el chico necesita a una chica con carácter ^__^.

**Herm25**:  XD je je je de nuevo os dejo con la intriga (es pa que sigais leyendo mi fic :P) ya me dirás que te parece.

**Klaha: **¿A la piscina? ¬__¬u No tienes remedio. Pero me lo pensaré ¿ok? 


	8. Pansy Parkinson, version muggle

Hermione parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse que la vista no le engañaba. La carta que tenía en sus manos iba dirigida a Harry.  ¿Pero qué hacia esa carta en su casa? 

Harry quedó mudo. Su mirada fija en Hermione. Seguro que ahora lo descubría. Hermione era muy lista. El muchacho no sabía si alegrarse o temer. Vio como Hermione entornaba los ojos pensativa, Harry conocía muy bien ese gesto. Pero antes de que la chica recolectara todas las piezas del puzzle sonó el teléfono. Hermione corrió a cogerlo olvidando por completo el rompecabezas que estaba apunto de finalizar. Blackfur se relajó de golpe, sus momentos de tensión quedando atrás. El hurón podía oír la voz de Hermione respondiendo de tanto en cuanto, pero no pudo descifrar que decía. Pronto Hermione volvió a la habitación, Blackfur la miró curioso. " No se qué haría esta familia sin mi" comentó Hermione, Harry sonrió para sus adentros, una pregunta similar se hacía él ¿qué haría él sin Hermione? ¿o Ron? Harry rió de buena gana, no podía imaginarse una vida sin Hermione. "Tengo que irme a comprar ¿te portarás bien?" Blackfur parpadeó. ¿Cómo? De repente Harry no quería separarse de Hermione, esa habitación se le hacía aburrida ( y más sin Crookshanks), tenía ganas de tomar el aire. Acompañaría a Hermione. Decidido dio un salto y se colocó a los pies de Hermione, enroscándose en un tobillo para hacerle saber que quería ir con ella. Hermione rió suavemente "Blackfur, me hace cosquillas" Harry dio otra vuelta a su pierna asegurándose de que su pelaje se frotase bien contra su amiga, "je je je je" pensó Harry. Hermione volvió a reír. "Está bien" accedió la joven " vamonos entonces" dijo mientras recogía a Blackfur del suelo. 

Hacia un día soleado, pero corría aire de vez en cuando por lo que la temperatura era ideal. Hermione vestía unos tejanos y una camiseta caqui. Su pelo recogido en una simple coleta. Así era Hermione, normal y discreta; lo cierto es que si nadie se fijaba en ella, Hermione no les llamaría para nada la atención, a simple vista era una chica normal y corriente. Ni alta ni baja (tirando a baja :P), ni gorda ni flaca, ni guapa ni fea, una chica estándar. Pero para Harry, que la conocía bien, Hermione no era para nada una chica normal, dejando aparte lo de ser bruja, claro. 

Harry intentó no pensar demasiado, se limitó a observar el paisaje y disfrutar de un poco de "libertad". El barrio donde vivía Hermione parecía ser de ricachones ( claro, los padres de Hermione son dentistas, digo yo que ganan dinerillo), el ambiente era muy amigable, pero tampoco era mucho más diferente que en Privet Drive. Sin quererlo ni beberlo, llegaron ante una tiendecita que bien podría haber sido una tienda de el Callejón Diagon. Harry escaló hasta el hombro de Hermione y intentó no molestar mucho a su compañera. Hermione le sonrió. Y entró distraídamente en la que parecía ser la tienda más vieja. Al entrar una campanita sobre la puerta alertó al comerciante de su llegada. Una vez en el interior Harry miró a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos. Libros, estanterías llenas, montañas de libros apililadas en cada esquina. El animal parpadeó y posteriormente ojeó a su portadora ¬__¬u "Hermione". 

Era una librería, no muy diferente a 'Flourish y Blotts', exceptuando el pequeño detalle que ésta era muggle. Hermione ojeó a su alrededor con rostro resplandeciente, realmente la chica adoraba los libros, el aroma a papel y sabiduría que encerraban entre sus tapas. De una montaña de libros asomó una curiosa cabeza banca. Un hombre de pelo cano y un bigote sonrió amigable. "Hermione" exclamó risueño el libretero. Ella sonrió  igual de contenta, estaba resplandeciente. "¿Has venido por algún libro?" le preguntó el hombre. Ella negó con la cabeza. "No, hoy no. Volví ayer de la escuela y ya que pasaba por aquí..." "pasaste a saludar a tu viejo amigo" concluyó el hombre ensanchando su sonrisa que marcaban más sus arrugas. "Que considerado por tu parte, Hermione. Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida. A fin de cuentas eres mi mejor cliente" dijo guiñándole un ojo. Hermione rió. 

El hombre se acercó para darle un abrazo a la muchacha que lo devolvió gustosa. Entonces el hombre se percató de la bola negra y peluda a lomos de la joven. Parpadeó. Y miró a Hermione inquisitivo. "Este es Blackfur, se extravió y fue a parar a mi habitación, entre mi ropa" El hombre soltó un "ahhh" de comprensión. "¿Entonces es del mundo mágico?" preguntó. A Harry le dio un salto el corazón. ¿Cómo sabía este hombre de la magia? Hermione no se lo contaría a nadie ¿verdad? Entonces...

 El anciano estudió al hurón que se descansaba en el hombro de Hermione. Su mirada no era normal, pensó Harry, le recordaba la mística contemplación del Sr. Olivander. 

Entonces sin motivo aparente, el hombre se irguió y echó a reir. "Sr. Blotts, no debería tomarse tan a la ligera el tema. ¿Y si algún día lo descubre alguien?" Harry estaba asombrado O__O ¿A qué venía todo eso?. Él rió con más ganas. "Siempre has sido demasiado seria, Hermione. Hasta la fecha sólo una persona a sido capaz de descubrirme" y le guiñó el ojo. Harry comprendió, que esa persona había sido Hermione. Un momento, ¿Sr. Blotts?

"La semana que viene ya tendré la lista de libros que quiero para las vacaciones ¿va bien?" dijo ella. "Claro, siempre te he traído cualquiera que pidieses, muggle o mágico.¿No?" Hermione asintió y se miró el reloj "Debo irme, tengo que hacer unas compras. Volveré la semana que viene" "Por supuesto, jovencita. Te estaré esperando impaciente" Hermione se despidió y salió de la tienda. Harry estaba más confundido que al entrar.

Llegaron al supermercado y mientras Hermione hacía las compras, Blackfur esperó en la puerta. La gente iba y venía y ni siquiera lo veían. Una mujer gorda y con malos humos estuvo a punto de pisarlo. A Harry le pareció la versión femenina de tío Vernon. Por suerte para Harry, su amiga no era de aquellas mujeres que se pasan medio día haciendo las compras y al cabo de unos diez o quince minutos salía del local con dos bolsas y se agachaba para facilitarle la escalada a Blackfur hasta su hombro. Harry empezaba a cogerle el tranquillo a esto.

Por el camino de vuelta ambos caminaban recreándose en el buen tiempo, en silencio hasta que se oyó una aguda y presumida voz. "Granger" dijó simplemente. Harry frunció el ceño, parecía muy bien ser la mismísima Pansy Parkinson, la chica Slytherin que se la tenía jurada a Hermione y que no hacía más que tirarse al cuello de Malfoy como loba en celo.

Harry notó como Hermione se tensaba por un momento, aunque siguió andando haciendo ver que no había escuchado nada.

"¡Ey! Peloestropajo, que te habló a ti" se oyó la voz más demandante. " Empollona" volvió a llamar con desprecio. Hermione suspiró y guardando la compostura se detuvo y se encaró a interlocutora. "Buenos días Irene" dijo educadamente cosa que irritó a la chica "perdona, no te había oído. Ahora lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para charlar. Si me disculpas" Intentó escaquearse Hermione. La tal Irene sin embargo tenía otros planes "¡Oh! Veo que vienes de comprar. Por lo visto eres humana al fin y al cabo. Muchos pensábamos que no comías nada saludable, ya sabes, solo devorar libros no es muy sano" Irene rió ante su propio chiste. A cada momento Harry sentía que odiaba más y más a aquella chica. Era morena con mechas rubias más artificiales que el subrayador fluorescente. Iba toda repeinada y maquillada como un payaso ( en opinión de Harry), vestía una minifalda y un top ajustado sin mangas y con el que enseñaba el ombligo. "Tengo prisa" volvió a excusarse Hermione.

"Tranquila Hermione, entiendo que un ser tan poco favorecido como tú – y eso que conseguiste corregirte esos horribles incisivos de castor que tenías- tenga esa necesidad de esconderse de la vida social" dijo Irene con una vocecilla falsamente compasiva. Sin darse cuenta Harry empezó a gruñir suavemente. ¿Estaba llamando a Hermione fea? ¿La estaba tachando de marginada? Grrrrrr. 

El pequeño  refunfuño de Blackfur desvió por completo la atención de Irene de Hermione al animalico. Hermione se mantuvo callada aunque en su cabeza no había más que replicas para la pija de Irene.

"Pero... Hermione" A Hermione no le gustó el cambio de tono en su enemiga de infancia. "Qué bicho más mono ¿qué es?" Harry tuvo ganas de vomitar. Hermione rodó sus ojos. "Es un hurón" respondió simplemente. La verdad es que hoy no tenía ganas de discutirse con aquella chica.  "Y yo que creía que era una bufanda... conociendo tu mal gusto..." soltó Irene mientras se acercaba a ver a Blackfur de más cerca. "Menos mal que te deshiciste de ese asqueroso gato feo... aunque reconozco que hacías buena pareja" rió. Hermione frunció el ceño. De vuelta a primer curso, un encuentro como este hubiese acabado con Hermione huyendo corriendo a su casa con una cascada de lágrimas, pero ahora...

Irene acercó un dedo para acariciar la barbilla de Blackfur. Harry no pudo resistirse. "Ñak" le mordió el dedo. "IAAAhh" un estruendoso y hiperagudo chillido salió de la garganta de la chica que se apartó de un salto.

"Me ha mordido" Hermione aún estaba sorprendida para reaccionar, pero pensó en lo estúpido de la frase de Irene que marcaba lo que era evidente. "No debería haber confiado en ninguna rata que sea tuya por muy bonita que sea. Espero que esté vacunado." Irene empezó a gritar mientras se alejaba a grandes zancadas. "Te denunciaré, Granger" chilló.

Al desaparecer de la vista Hermione aún no sabía como reaccionar. Miró a Harry. "Blackfur, ¿qué has hecho?" dijo de algún modo abatida. Harry se sintió culpable enseguida, esto solo conseguía complicarle las cosas más a su compañera. El chico no sabía que se había apoderado de él. Normalmente tenía mayor autocontrol. Pero se había sentido tan enfadado cuando esa chica insultaba a Hermione. El chico violento, impulsivo y sobreprotector del trio siempre había sido Ron. "¿Qué me está pasando?" se preguntó Harry a si mismo. 

Hermione vio como Blackfur agachaba la cabeza arrepentido. Una tierna sonrisa escapó de sus labios, dio unos suaves golpecitos en la cabeza del animal para animarlo. "No estoy enfadada, Blackfur. Yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Se lo merecía". El hurón alzó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione a los ojos. Esos ojitos marrones y sinceros que velaban por él constantemente. "Ñiii" dijo un poco más animado. "Lo cierto es que fue divertido" dijo Hermione y empezó a reír. A Harry se le contagió la risa. Si, si lo había sido; para ellos, claro. XD

"Venga. Volvamos a casa antes de que regrese mi padre" dijo Hermione cuando consiguió parar de reír. "Ñihhh" sonrió Balckfur en su hombro. "A casa" dijo Harry con tono suave.

Continuará...

Disclaimer: Los únicos personajes que me he sacado de la manga son el Sr.Blotts e Irene, los demás pertenecen a Rowling blah blah blah

Hola. Otro capi más ^__^ He tardado un poco, pero es más largo (o eso me parece a mi). Hace poco leí una entrevista de Rowling en la que comenta que Hermione iba a tener una hermanita pequeña, pero que no le dio tiempo a escribir sobre ella y que ahora ya es tarde u__u uff, menos mal. 

En fin, siguen las aventuras de Blackfur y Hermione... y Hermione aún sin saber que el huroncito negro en Harry XD je je jeGracias por vuestro apoyo. Dejadme reviews, por favor. Me encanta saber que pensáis.

**bbpotter**: Exacto, si Blackfur volviese a ser Harry, estaría como dios lo trajo al mundo XDD ja jaja. Ahí está la gracia ^__^

**Hermi de Harry**: Je je je. Al final Hermi aun no sabe ke es Harry. Paciencia que falta poco ·__ Espero ke te guste

**Hermile1**: Gracias por tu fidelidad hermile. ^__^ Me haces muy feliz. Pero de veras seguir leyendo para ver el momento en que Hermione descubra a Harry ^o^ jo jo jo. Soy perversa ^__^ 

**Lían**: Gracias. Ya sigo. Ya me dirás si te gusta. 

**Calixta**: Sip, Hermione empieza a sospechar. Esta chica es demasiado lista. Je je. Pronto pronto lo descubrirá ^o^

**Kari Granger de Potter **: Uff, espera, que pareces Hermione con tantas preguntas de un tirón. Sobre las cartas, tendrás que esperar para saber. Pig ¬__¬u dudo que asiente la cabeza algún dia, pero kien sabe. Pronto Harry será descubierto y más pronto aún volverá Crookshanks ^__^ (yo tb lo extraño u__u ¿dónde andará este gato?) Hasta pronto

**Dark sabry**: No faltan más de 2 capitulos (depende si se me alargan o no :P)

**Mish**: uh? ^////^ Arigato gozaimasu. Como ves he alargado el capitulo para deleite de todos los que me lo pedíais. Hermione lo descubrirá pronto, sin duda. Lo que pasa es que tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza por el momento :P

**Hcate**: Bienvenue! Muchas gracias por el review. Como ves hago un esfuerzo para aumentar la longitud de cada capitulo ^__^. Sip, Crookshanks es maravilloso y Blackfur adorable. Dumbledor aparecerá más tarde y en cuanto a las cartas... paciencia. Espero que mi fic siga gustandote. Espero saber tu opinión de este cap. Hasta la próxima.

**Zala Black**: Ju ju ju . Yo creo que la trama va a ir complicándose je je je. Pero todo a su tiempo. Un abrazo. Cuidate

**Vicuticu**: Hola. Gracias por el review. Suelo actualizar una vez por semana. Con suerte dos. Hasta otra ^__^

**Desmarcada**: ^__^ Para siempre no, pero creo que pobre Harry será Blackfur durante una buena temporada. (Si esta al cuidado de Hermione, tampoco creo que le importe mucho XDDD) 


	9. En una noche estrellada

Hermione entró en casa, su padre aún no había vuelto. Se dirigió a la cocina y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa. Blackfur aprovechó para bajar de su hombro y fue el cazo de Crookshanks para beber un poco de agua. Después los dos subieron a la habitación de Hermione. Una lechuza de Hogwarts les esperaba descansando en el respaldo de la silla. Harry observó que el pajarraco de Krum aun estaba ahí también. Hermione suspiró. Hoy debía ser el día mundial de 'mandar cartas a Hermione'. Hermione desató el pergamino de la lechuza y en cuanto Hermione le alcanzó un cachito de pan salió volando. La chica desenroscó la carta:

Querida Hermione 

_Espero que pases un buen verano. Me encantará ocuparme de ese hurón que me comentas, pero ahora mismo estoy de viaje en una misión secreta para Dumbledore por lo que no puedo ayudarte hasta mi vuelta a Hogwarts. Estoy seguro que podrás cuidar de él perfectamente hasta entonces. Te adjunto una lista de consejos que pueden servirte._

_Hasta Septiembre._

_Un fuerte abrazo_

_                        R.Hagrid_

Hermione apartó la hoja adjunta y ojeó el listado. Había poca cosa que ella no supiera ya. 

Después de leer la carta de Hagrid, Hermione cogió la carta de Ginny. Curioso Harry se acercó a su amiga hasta que ella lo acomodó en su regazo. Hermione empezó a acariciar a Blackfur abstraídamente mientras musitaba la carta de la joven peliroja. Así Harry pudo enterarse de que los Weasley iban este año también a Rumania a visitar a Charlie, esta vez, gracias a las recaudaciones de Fred y George con su tienda de bromas, los Weasley les invitaban a Hermione y a él a pasar una temporada con ellos. Seguramente la carta dirigida a él debía decir algo parecido. 

Harry notó como la mano de Hermione había cesado sus mimos y estaba ahora muda sobre su negro lomo. Hermione dejó la carta  y quedó con su mirada perdida en el espacio. "Ñiiih" Su compañera bajó la mirada a su nueva mascota volviendo en sí.

"¿Te gustaría ir a Rumania, Blackfur?" le sonrió. Antes de que él pudiese responder Hermione habló de nuevo "Pero no sé si seré capaz de ir con Crookshanks y contigo...  eso si Crookshanks regresa." La expresión de Hermione había cambiado a su mueca de preocupación habitual. "Primero debo consultarlo con mis padres. Sería genial si pudiésemos... Pero Harry..."

Blackfur notó como sus orejitas se erguían al oír su nombre. Pero Hermione había callado de repente, sus ojos brillaban misteriosamente y parecía estar en su propio mundo. Hasta entonces Harry casi encontraba infantil la costumbre de Hermione de hablar con Crookshanks como si fuese una persona, como si pudiese comprender. (Aunque tratándose de Crookshanks... era normal)  (ey! Pero si Harry también habla a menudo con Hedwing) Pero desde su vuelta del colegio que lo encontraba de lo más útil, sin contar lo gratificante que era que no lo tratasen como a un simple animal; por ello el actual silencio le incomodaba. Ahora que su compañera iba a exteriorizar lo que realmente pensaba de él... "Qué rabia" se dijo Harry a si mismo.

El silencio fue roto por el reloj del salón "Dong Dong". Hermione parpadeó y súbitamente se puso en pie. "Cielos, que tarde es. Y todavía tengo que hacer la comida" Hermione salió disparada escalera hacia abajo. El hurón la siguió más despacio, poniendo sumo cuidado en cada escalón. Una vez en la cocina se quedó a la pata de una silla viendo a Hermione desenvolverse arriba y abajo, preparando la comida. De repente a Harry le asaltó la duda "¿Qué estarán comiendo los Dursley sin él ahí para cocinar para ellos?" El chico tampoco le dio más vueltas. No es que le importarse mucho.

Hermione acabó de cocinar y preparó la mesa para dos. Por lo visto su madre hoy debía estar de guardia, razonó Harry.

Una vez estuvo la mesa preparada y la comida servida, Hermione se sentó frente a su humeante plato de estofado con Blackfur a su regazo y espero pacientemente. El tiempo fue pasando y Hermione se miró el reloj, continuó esperando. El ahora afinado olfato de hurón que Harry poseía husmeó el aire, el estofado olía deliciosamente. Hermione ojeó a Blackfur y sonriendo le dio un trozo de pan untado con la salsa del estofado. Harry lo devoró gustoso. Pero Hermione no probó bocado. El teléfono sonó y por el suspiro de Hermione Harry supo que la conversación ya había sido formulada en su mente.

"Claro, no te preocupes, papá" Harry, al que Hermione había depositado en el suelo sintió pena por su compañera. "Si" "Si" "No te preocupes, papá" "Vale" "Hasta la noche pues" el hurón oyó despedirse a Hermione al teléfono. La joven reapareció con paso lento y volvió a sentarse ante su ya frío plato. Hermione no dijo nada y empezó a comer. Había un silencio frío. Harry sintió  compasión por su mejor amiga. Harry empezaba a comprender el por qué de muchos de los aspectos de Hermione. Entendió que aun teniendo una cálida y maravillosa familia, podías sentirte solo. Harry conocía muy bien esa sensación de vacío. Se acercó sigiloso y se frotó en la pierna de su amiga. La solemne expresión de Hermione cambio. Soltó unas risas y miró a sus mies, a esa entrañable bola de pelo azabache. Blackfur alzó la cabeza para verla y emitió un "ñiii". Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja. 

Después de la comida ambos subieron de nuevo a la habitación de la muchacha. Hermione se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a responder las cartas mientras Harry miraba desde la cama. El chico-que-ahora-era-hurón no recordaba ni haber cerrado los ojos cuando de repente se despertó de un salto. "Me he dormido" frenéticamente Harry miró por la ventana, el sol ya estaba cerca del ocaso. Hermione estaba absorbida por un enorme libro. El pequeño animal no vio el búho de Viktor Krum por lo que supuso que Hermione ya había respondido. La carta de Ginny y la que era para él tampoco estaban a la vista. "¡Ah!" se reprimió Harry por quedarse dormido. No había podido curiosear. De repente su conciencia le regañó "Lo que quieres hacer está mal. Debes dejarle a Hermione su privacidad".Mientras Harry se debatía con él mismo Hermione pasó la página. 

"¿Hermione? ¿Estás en casa?" se oyó la voz del Sr. Granger en la entrada. Ninguno de ellos había oído la puerta. "Ya estoy en casa". Hermione marcó la página y cerró el libro, dejándolo sobre el escritorio. Al tiempo que ella se levantaba, Blackfur saltaba de la cama y corría tras ella. "Mira a quien me he encontrado" saludó el Sr. Granger señalando a sus espaldas. "Miau" respondió Crookshanks saliendo a la vista. "Crookshanks" exclamó feliz Hermione. El gato saludo, se dejó acariciar un par de veces y se fue directo a la cocina. ( A papear, por supuesto). Al poco rato llegó la Sra. Granger, todos se dieron besos y se abrazaron y charlaron en el salón. Cenaron juntos como una familia normal y feliz. Harry, escondido en el regazo de Hermione, de nuevo, bajo la mesa sintió envidia. Deseó poder formar parte de esa familia. Formar una familia con Hermione. O////O "No" grito la mente de Harry, quiero decir formar parte se la familia de Hermione, eso.

Durante la cena Hermione comentó a sus padres la invitación de los Weasley. Sus padres guardaron silencio. "Ya hablaremos de esto mañana, ahora es muy tarde" Hermione sabía muy bien cuando sus padres querían decir no. "Pero papá.." "Hermione, cariño," empezó su madre "por nuestro trabajo nos vemos muy poco, y desde que asistes a Hogwarts menos. Comprendemos que estás en una edad de independentismo y que tus amigos son muy importantes, pero pasas más tiempo con ellos que con nosotros." Desde su regazo, Blackfur observó como Hermione abría la boca para debatir, sin embargo su padre prosiguió cortándola antes de que empezara. "Sabemos que Harry es muy querido para ti y que pasa un mal momento. Nos sentimos muy orgullosos de tu ímpetu en ayudarlo, pero dentro de unos años.... ya serás toda una mujer, te irás de casa y ... solo queremos disfrutar contigo mientras aun podamos". Hermione bajo la cabeza, comprendía a sus padres y no podía negarse a su petición de quedarse con ellos. "Está bien, mañana escribiré a Ron para decírselo. Sólo espero que Harry pueda ir. Debe pasarlo muy mal con sus tíos, necesita relajarse, el viaje le irá bien. También he de escribirle a él. Oh y tengo que hablarles de Blackfur y...."  Harry se sentía todo nervioso y ruborizado siendo de algun modo el centro de la conversación de Hermione. Ella siempre se preocupaba tanto de él. Y él nunca le había agradecido, incluso se había sentido molesto en ocasiones por tosas las precauciones y regañinas de su amiga. Ahora Harry se sentía mal por esas veces en que había pensado en Hermione como una carga, como una aguafiestas y alarmista.

De vuelta al dormitorio(otra vez ¬__¬u), Hermione se puso el pijama. Blackfur todo tenso mirando la pared, inmóvil. De repente el jadeo de Hermione le obligó a girarse. Hermione miraba por la ventana maravillada, sus ojos brillaban. Blackfur se acercó hasta su lado para mirar por la ventana. Un ancho firmamento de estrellas se abría ante ellos. Era una noche clara, la luna menguante iluminaba con fuerza y miles de estrellas parpadeaban simpáticas como guiñando el ojo a sus observadores. "Es precioso" murmuró Hermione con una suave voz. Blackfur no podía más que asentir. Aunque en Hogwarts las constelaciones eran capaces de quitar el aliento, esa noche, solo junto a Hermione, los dos observando las estrellas, le parecía que esa era la noche más hermosa que jamás había visto.

La joven Gryffindor empezó a acariciar a Blackfur mientras observaba el cielo nocturno. Harry deseó que se detuviera el tiempo. "Me pregunto si él debe estar mirando este mismo cielo" dijo Hermione con un susurro, sonriendo. Harry entendió que a Hermione le gustaba algún chico, por eso todos esos suspiros. Pero él era su mejor a migo, por qué no le había dicho nada, se molestó el muchacho. Pero los mimos de Hermione lo calmaron enseguida. 

Pasaron un buen rato simplemente observando el oscuro firmamento. "El momento es precioso, pero más hermoso es poder compartirlo con alguien" susurró Hermione. Harry sonrió "¿verdad?" "Ñiii" dijo entusiasta. De repente algo brilló con fuerza y Harry y Hermione quedaron atónitos al ver una estrella caer dejando un haz de luz tras de sí. "Una estrella fugaz" exclamó Hermione "pide un deseo" le dijo a Blackfur al tiempo que ella misma pedía el suyo. Hermione sonrió "¿qué has pedido?" 

El chico tenía tantas cosa que pedir, podría haber pedido volver a ser humano, podría haber deseado la desaparición de Voldemort... sin embargo el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Harry fue "Que Hermione este a mi lado para siempre". (Lo que Harry no sabía era que el deseo de Hermione era uno bastante complementario al suyo ^o^)

Después del incidente de la estrella fugaz los dos volvieron sus miradas de nuevo al cielo estrellado.

"¡Ah!" gritó Hermione asustando al hurón. "Como no he pensado antes, hace una noche perfecta para... adelantar deberes de Astronomia"  Sólo Hermione podía pensar en estudiar en el segundo día de vacaciones =__=u. Hermione sacó su libro y empezó a tomar apuntes. Blackfur suspiró, como había dormido la siesta todavía no tenía sueño, así que decidió acompañar a su amiga y aprovechar para estudiar él también un poco.

Una hora pasó y Harry encontró que estudiando con Hermione siempre aprendía cosas nuevas. La chica bostezó. "Ummm, creo que por hoy lo dejaremos ¿eh?" se dirigió a Blackfur. Harry asintió. Hermione se levantó para irse a la cama cuando un puntito blanco en la distancia pareció moverse. "¿Otra estrella fugaz?" El puntito blanco creció y creció hasta que Hermione distinguió a "Hedwing". 

Harry miró y efectivamente su lechuza venía directamente hacia ellos. Quizá ella supiese que realmente él se encontraba ahí (al igual que Pig al llevarle la carta). Aunque de todas maneras, su mascota era una chica inteligente y Hermione era como una segunda dueña para ella. Blackfur empezó a saltar de alegría, Hedwing estaba bien. Tal y como entró en la habitación, Hermione la acarició pero Hedwing no le prestó atención, sus enormes ojos dorados se fijaron en Blackfur.

"Hedwing, puedes reconocerme ¿verdad? Soy yo Harry" dijo contento por el rencuentro el ahora hurón. De repente Harry notó algo raro en la mirada de Hedwing,  los ojos de la lechuza chispearon. De repente se lanzó contra Blackfur con sus garras por delante. Blackfur temió por su vida y saltó al suelo, corrió como alma que lleva al diablo mientras su propia mascota le perseguía a escasos metros, atacando a picotazos o con sus garras cada vez que podía.

"Hedwing" "NO" "Hedwing, para" Gritaba Hermione. Mientras Harry corría desesperadamente por su vida "ÑIIIGHHH"

Continuará....

je je Capitulo 9 ya, jo, cómo pasa el tiempo. Este capítulo ha sido un poco más romántico (¿no? ·__·) Las aventuras continúan. Espero que os gusten. Dejad reviews, por favor.

**MEIKO**: Muchas gracias, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, ahora los capitulos son más largos para que no os quejéis ^_^

**Klaha**: Bueno, ya me dirás que te ha parecido este cap ¿neh?

**Lain LockHart**:Uh ^////^ no es pa tanto, pero gracias. Deseo el fic no te defraude

**Hermile1**: Ahhh. Espero que este poco de romanticismo te haya agradado ^__^Nos leemos. Cuidate

**Mish**: JA ja jA . Ya ha aparecido Hedwing. Dispuesta a zamparse a Blackfur. ;D Pa ke no te kejes ^__^

**bbpotter**: Ey, Betty. Gracias por tu review, me pregunto si habrá una copia de Harry en alguna parte ^////^

**herm25**: yo voy haciendo lo más rápido que puedo. Gracias por tus ánimos. 

**Kari Granger de Potter**:  Uh.. a Irene en un principio no la iba a sacar más, pero kien sabe, si tiene muchos fans a lo mejor XD. Crooks ya vuelve a pulular por ahí.  Luego me paso a leer tu fic ^__^

**Hermi de Harry**: Jaja ja ke bueno lo de lavarse la boca ;) . El libretero saldrá más adelante, si no lo entiendes no pasa na.

**Valery Riddle**: ^__^me alegro, muchas gracias, espero verte por aquí en otra ocasión.

**Calixta**: Todo a su tiempo... aun me estoy pensando lo del pretendiente... bueno, ya veremos. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black**: Actualizado está. Deseo siga gustándote la historia, que varío la temática muy a menudo y se hace raro ¿no?

**Cristalgirl**: esa era mi intención, eres muy intuitiva ¿eh? Gracias por tu review. Hasta pronto

**I-chan**: O__O Vaya sustos chica. JE je je. ÑII Ñiih ññi ñiiiiii ^__^  

**Desmarcada**: Si, Harry lo está pasando en grande (por mucho que disimule) pero.. ui cuando lo descubran Ja jaja Pronto!

**Arkangel Galadriel**:  ^__^  ey ey. No adelantemos acontecimientos. Je je je. Si, tengo en cuenta todo lo ke comentas (por eso iba ha hacerles esperar hasta Hogwarts para retransformar a Harry, pero........ AHHHH tendrás ke esperar XDDDD jajajaja. Gracias por todo Nos leemos por aki ( o en el de vacaciones (ya lo estoy escribiendo ^__^))Hasta pronto diablo


	10. En momentos de angustia

"Aaaghh. NOOO. Hedwing" Crookshanks escucho los gritos desde la cocina, se fue a averiguar a que venía aquel alboroto. 

Blackfur corría por su vida como un loco, Hedwing estaba como poseída y le perseguía dándole picotazos o intentando atraparlo con sus garras. Harry temió que su mascota realmente lo hubiese confundido con la cena. La puerta estaba medio entornada y Harry aprovechó la ocasión para escaparse. La blanca lechuza sin embargo era muy apañada y consiguió perseguirle fuera de la habitación de la sabelotodo Gryffindor. En su desesperada huida, el hurón se lanzo escaleras abajo. Hedwing batía sus alas volando al raso para poder atraparlo. Hermione corría tras Hedwing intentando detenerla. "Hedwiiiing" gritaba la muchacha. 

El Sr. Granger intentaba leer un libro en el sofá. Los gritos y extraños ruidos le distrajeron y asomó la vista al pasillo a ver que sucedía. "Ñiiii" el nuevo hurón de Hermione corría dando saltos a la velocidad del rayo, una lechuza blanca le iba detrás ululando rabiosa, detrás de la lechuza corría Hermione "Noooo, Hedwing. Para" , Crookshanks empezó a correr juguetón detrás de Hermione "miau miau".  El padre de Hermione parpadeó al verlos desaparecer pasillo arriba. "Quieta. Hedwing. Ahh. ¡Hedwing!" "Ñiiii, ñiii" Blackfur surcó el pasillo como una flecha, Hedwing sobre él, Hermione a sus talones, "miiiiaaau" Crookshanks tras Hermione. El Sr. Granger los vio desaparecer pasillo abajo.  "¿Uh?"

"Aie, au, au" se quejaba mentalmente Harry a cada golpe que recibía por parte de la lechuza. Al llegar de nuevo a un callejón sin salida el pequeño animal dio media vuelta otra vez y retomó su loca carrerilla cuando de repente una mano se lanzó hacia él. Hermione la cogió en brazos con una mano mientras se protegía de Hedwing con la otra. "Ai, au au, ai" empezó a quejarse su amiga al ser ahora ella la victima de la lechuza por protegerle. Por suerte para ambos, Crookshanks estaba ahí para salvar la situación. De un salto se abalanzó como el felino que era  y noqueó a Hedwing. 

Una sabana apareció de la nada cubriendo a la lechuza que empezó a forcejear. El Sr. Granger guiñó un ojo a su hija "vi que tenías problemas. Dentro de nada se habrá calmado" dijo observando como Hedwing cada vez se resistía menos a la oscuridad que la cubría. Harry miró con los ojos aun desorbitados por el mal rato que había pasado. Hermione también estaba aun un tanto temblorosa. En ese instante hizo acto de presencia la Sra. Granger. "Ah" soltó un asustado berrido. "Hermione, cariño. ¿qué te ha pasado?" El aspecto de la muchacha era desastroso, estaba llena de rasguños y pequeños arañazos, su ropa toda descolocada y su pelo de lo más desordenado, aferraba contra si al joven huroncillo negro que presentaba un aspecto igualmente cochambroso. Bien parecía que viniesen de una guerra. La Sra. Granger ojeó entonces la sabana que su marido sostenía como un saco y vio como algo se removía en su interior. La fiera mirada de la Sra. Granger demandaba una explicación. "Es Hedwing, mamá" dijo Hermione cuando recupero el aliento. "Llegó hecha una furia y atacó a Blackfur... Seguro que Harry no puede alimentarla lo suficiente y al ver a Blackfur.... ah,  espero que Harry esté bien, quizá está pasando hambre..." Hermione se obligó a detenerse al darse cuenta que ya empezaba a balbucear sin sentido, de nuevo la conversación desviada hacia Harry. "Harry, Harry, Harry. Siempre igual" sonrió su padre "Deberías decirle que le quieres...como más que amigo quiero decir" Hermione se sonrojó hasta las orejas y el animalico en sus brazos hizo otro tanto. ¿Sería verdad eso?, pensaba Harry. Quizá no eran más que las tomaduras de pelo típica de los padres ¿no?. El Sr. Granger rió abiertamente mientras su esposa solo sonrió pícara. 

"Ya vale, papá" se quejó aun ruborizada la chica. "Voy a darle algo de comer a Hedwing, a ver si así vuelve en si y luego..." "Luego jovencita te limpiaras esos arañazos antes de que se infecten y a la cama" le interrumpió su madre. Hermione suspiró. 

Después de hacer lo dicho, Hedwing se calmó. La encerraron en la habitación de Hermione mientras ella y Blackfur iban en busca del kit de primeros auxilios. 

"Tienes un aspecto horrible" rió Hermione colocando al hurón en su regazo y limpiándole las heridas. Harry estuvo muy calladito y quieto mientras su amiga le atendía con cuidado y cariño. Harry la ojeó, ella estaba hecha unos zorros también, rió mentalmente el mago, pero interponía el bienestar de su mascota al suyo propio. Esas heridas de algún modo eran por su causa, Harry se sintió culpable; Hermione siempre estaba ahí protegiéndolo a su manera y de una manera u otra acababa herida en su nombre. Blackfur sintió como una cariñosa y compasiva emoción le embriagaba, quiso darle las gracias a su compañera pero en su estado no sabía como. El instinto de animal le dio el empujón para actuar. Tímidamente, el hurón se acercó a una de las manos de Hermione y lamió las heridas. Hermione soltó unas risas cuando la pequeña y rasposa lengua de Blackfur acarició suave los rasguños de su mano. "Blackfur" el aludido la miro triste emitiendo un plañero "ñii". Hermione rió al tiempo que acababa de curar al animal. "Ahhh. Eres tan lindo y cariñoso" lo abrazó la muchacha súbitamente. Harry sintió crujir sus huesecillos de hurón, pero sonrió.

"Buuru buruu" ululó Hedwing cuando Hermione entró en su habitación, Blackfur bien protegido en sus brazos. Cuando la lechuza vio a Harry soltó un bufido y les dio la espalda, fue entonces que Harry comprendió que Hedwing no había intentado comérselo, simplemente estaba MUY enojada con su dueño por haberla dejado a su suerte. Hermione se acercó a la lechuza desconfiadamente, pero al ver que volvía a ser la Hedwing de siempre se relajó. La pregunta que ahora atenazaba a la Griffyndor era por qué había venido la mascota de Harry sin motivo aparente a su casa. La mente de Hermione empezó a dar vueltas a las posibles respuestas. Su expresión se tornaba más angustiosa a casa variable, todas parecían señalar a "Harry está en problemas". Sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en su escritorio y escribió una pequeña nota para Harry queriéndose asegurar de que su amigo estaba bien. Mientras Hedwing miraba de reojo a Blackfur, Harry intentaba disculparse con su mascota. Después de muchos intentos, pareció que Hedwing le entendió y que le perdonaba. Harry suspiró aliviado.

"Ya está" dijo Hermione al tiempo que venía hacia Hedwing con una carta en sus manos. "Escucha Hedwing, sé que es tarde, pero como ya has comido y descansado... ¿te importaría llevarle esto a Harry? Intenta volver con una respuesta, es bastante importante ¿de acuerdo?" Harry sonrió entristecido sabiendo que esa carta jamás llegaría a su destino. Hedwing ululó y batió sus alas. La chica ató a su pata la carta y le abrió la ventana. "Ve" dijo sonriente a la lechuza. 

Hedwing no se movió ni un ápice. "Hedwing..." le apremió la chica  de nuevo. La lechuza se limitó a girar su cabeza y mirarla, seguido dio media vuelta y se acurrucó en su improvisado dormitorio junto al escritorio. Hermione parpadeó confusa, hubo silencio y nadie se movió por minutos. De repente un búho se presentó en el palco de la ventana aún abierta. "¿mm?" se giró Hermione. Al ver la carta que traía el mensajero nocturno su rostro hizo una extraña mueca por un instante, Harry no supo distinguir si era de sorpresa, miedo, confusión o todas ellas. La carta resbaló de sus manos sin siquiera ser abierta y calló al suelo, la chica sin embargo ni siquiera la miró. Sin más explicación Hermione salió corriendo de su habitación. Blackfur bajó la vista para ver que era lo que había perturbado de tal manera a la firme Hermione. "Harry Potter" se leía en la dirección, era la misma carta que había traído Pig y que Hermione había reenviado a la dirección correcta pensando que la bolita de plumas marrón de Ron había extraviado. "Ui ui ui" pensó Harry al tiempo que tragaba saliva. 

Mientras en Privet Drive, los Dursley dormían plácidamente cuando "Riing riiing" empezó a sonar el teléfono. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas de la noche? Petunia gruñó soñolienta. "Maamaaa, Paapaaaaa" se oyeron los gritos de Dudley. "Si, cariño. Ya voy" dijo la mujer no queriendo que su precioso niño se enojara. "Riiing Riing" continuaba el teléfono persistentemente. "Más vale que sea importante" refunfuñó Vernon. Petunia buscaba su bata para levantarse de la cama sin coger frío. "Riiing riiing" Vernon se levantó de un saltó y corrió encolerizado hasta el teléfono. "¿DIGAME?" respondió sin ocultar su enfado. Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un pequeño sobresalto "Esto... Buenas noches Sr. Dursley, perdone las molestias, sé que es tarde" se oyó una voz femenina, educada y algo temblorosa. Vernon guardó silencio esperando que la mujer que llamaba se explicase. "Se que tienen bajo su custodia a Harry Potter..." a Vernon se le hinchó una vena de furia tan sólo oír su nombre. "Aquí NO hay NINGÚN Harry Potter" "Se que Harry está ahí" pareció enfurecerse la vocecilla ante la respuesta de Vernon. "Eres uno de ellos ¿verdad? Un bicho raro... Pues escucha bien entrometida. DESAGRADECIDOS. TODA UNA VIDA CUIDANDO DE ESE  NIÑO INGRATO Y ASI ME LO PAGAIS. Potter desapareció en la estación mientras cargaba con su equipaje. Hizo uno de esos trucos. Así que búscalo en otra parte. ¡Ah! Y si no recogéis sus trastos en tres días lo tiraré todo a la basura. POR MI QUE NO VUELVA" y después de decir las cosas claras, Vernon colgó de un manotazo.

Hermione oyó pero no escuchó los gritos del hombre, su mente se había detenido en cierto punto y solo resonaba el eco "desapareció en la estación" "desapareció en la estación"... ¡¡Harry había desaparecido!! A Hermione le atacó el pánico. Blackfur que justo bajaba el ultimo escalón de las escaleras vio pasar a una Hermione hiperactiva escaleras arriba. Suspiró y dando media vuelta se dispuso a seguirla de nuevo escaleras arriba. No había ni subido dos peldaños cuando la chica pasó disparada por su lado dirección contraria. Harry dio media vuelta para ver como Hermione cogía su abrigo se lo ponía sobre el pijama y abría la puerta de la calle. Paf, un segundo después se cerraba.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. Hermione se había vuelto loca. Tenía que seguirla. Pero no podía atravesar paredes... Harry recordó que la ventana de la habitación aún estaba abierta. Se apresuró a llegar a ella y miró abajo. "Esto esta muy alto" se dijo para sí el chico-ahora-hurón.  "Miiaa" resonó el grave maullido del hasta ahora su ángel de la guarda o más bien gato de la guarda.  A su lado Crookshanks parecía sonreírle. Harry se distrajo al ver desaparecer a Hermione al final de la calle a toda velocidad ¿a dónde iba?. "Miau" llamó su atención de nuevo el minino. Blackfur lo miró. Hedwing iba a la suya ordenándose las plumas. Crookshanks se agazapó columpiando su trasero y removiendo su cola "hop" de un saltó llegó a la rama de un árbol cercano. Se giró y maulló a Harry para que hiciese lo mismo. El hurón sonrió e imitó decidido ( a fin de cuentas no era un Gryffindor por nada) Crookshanks se deslizó por la rama y saltó a otra. Harry lo imitaba a cada paso y así fue como Harry llegó al suelo sano y salvo. Suspiró mirando a su alrededor, ahora hacia donde debía dirigirse. No tenía ni idea que camino podría haber cogido Hermione. De nuevo como respuesta Crookshanks maulló y empezó a andar deteniéndose de vez en cuando echando la vista atrás para asegurarse de que el hurón estaba con él. El gato guió a Harry a través de callejuelas y tejados. Y de pronto Harry se encontró con una calle conocida. Hermione apareció al segundo con ese rostro solemne por otro lado de la travesía. Siendo Crookshanks y él pequeños y escurridizos habían podido tomar un atajo y adelantarse a la muchacha.

Hermione no pareció verles, se acercó a la librería del señor Blotts, tocó el timbre y golpeó a la puerta. Hermione espero nerviosa mirando a un lado y otro de la calle, se mordía el labio inferior preocupada. Harry no la había visto tan anhelante desde... ¿los últimos exámenes? No desde...__ el chico no recordaba haber visto a su compañera tan ansiosa jamás. Hermione volvió a tocar el timbre mientras se removía sin moverse del sitio. Blackfur y Crookshanks aprovecharon el momento para acercarse a ella. La puerta se abrió y el rostro soñoliento del señor Blotts asomó. "¿Hermione?" dijo mientras se restregaba el sueño de los ojos. El hombre vestía un camisón de época bajo su bata y en su cabeza lucía el sombrero de dormir que conjuntaba a la prenda. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí a estas horas?.." "Sr. Blotts, por favor. Es una emergencia, necesito su ayuda" Los ojos del anciano se abrieron despiertos ante la desesperada suplica de la joven. Abrió del todo la puerta y la invitó a pasar. Crookshanks maulló y pasó también, seguido de Blackfur que no desperdició la oportunidad. El hombre sonrió ante la comitiva. "Veo que has traído tus guardaespaldas" sonrió. Hermione se giró y los vio por primera vez "¿Eh?" Pero pronto su atención volvió al bigotudo "Sr. Blotts, necesito que contacte inmediatamente con el profesor Dumbledor. Harry ha desaparecido. Yo soy menor de edad y no tengo polvos Floo en casa..." empezó a explicar Hermione. El hombre se alarmó ante lo que la chica le revelaba y se internó corriendo a una habitación contigua a la tienda ( Harry supuso que donde se encontraba su casa). Hermione se sentó sobre una caja de libros y bajo la cabeza, parecía estar aterrada ante la posibilidad de que le hubiera ocurrido algo malo a Harry. Al chico se le rompía el corazón al verla así. Ojalá pudiese ser humano para mostrarle que estaba bien, para sostenerla entre sus brazos y consolarla.

Al cabo de unos minutos el Sr. Blotts reapareció con una extraña expresión. "Dumbledor dice que pondrá enseguida un equipo de búsqueda de la Orden para encontrarlo. No te preocupes Hermione, seguro que el Harry está bien" A la estudiosa muchacha le tembló el labio "¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? Y si le han atrapado, y si Voldemort..." no pudo continuar, la voz se le quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que empezaron a caer por sus mejillas libremente. Se llevó las manos a la cara para esconder sus sollozos. El anciano se enterneció y se acercó a ella ofreciéndole un pañuelo. "Tranquilízate, jovencita. Como tu director a dicho, si quien-tu-ya-sabes hubiese capturado a Harry, a estas alturas ya lo sabríamos. Así que si no hay noticias, son buenas noticias. Debes tener fe en que él se encuentra bien" sonrió, Hermione pareció calmarse un poco. "Le quieres mucho ¿verdad?" Hermione lo miró tontamente y mantuvo silencio unos momentos. "Si, Harry es... Harry es. Es uno de mis mejores amigos y no se qué haría si le pasase algo. Yo... yo... yo le quiero" Blackfur podía jurar que esa confesión no era una mera confirmación de amistad, sino algo más profundo. Quedó congelado a los pies de Hermione. El Sr.Blotts le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a la muchacha intentando consolarla "¿él lo sabe?". Sí, pensó Harry ahora si lo sé. "No. Bueno, supongo que no. Harry nunca me verá como más que a una amiga y no lo culpó" añadió como segundo pensamiento mirándose a sí misa, ella no era atractiva, ni femenina como gustaban a los chicos.

"No, Hermione, eso no es verdad" se defendió el muchacho. "Ñiii, ñi ñi ñi" Hermione miró al hurón y con una sonrisa se lo llevó a su regazo y empezó a acariciarlo. Blackfur mientras se lamentaba de que no puediesen entenderlo TT__TT.

"Miaaaa" llamó la atención también Crookshanks. El Sr. Blotts tomó en brazos al pesado minino y ojeó a Hermione. "Bueno, ahora cálmate y no te preocupes. Todo se arreglará." Dijo mientras daba unos pasos "Ya que estás aquí ¿qué te parece una taza de té? Ummm, muy tarde para el té ¿Un tazón de leche?" Crookshanks en sus brazos ronroneó su aprobación, Hermione sonrió. "Muy bien, enseguida la tendré lista. Si quieres espera aquí" dijo el hombre desapareciendo tras la puerta de la trastienda con el gato canela en sus brazos.

Hermione se quedó donde estaba, sus ojos aún húmedos. Blackfur le hacia caras como si intentara animarla, ella volvió a sonreír. No era momento para deprimirse, se regañó a si misma, Harry estaba ahí fuera, en alguna parte, quizá les necesitaba. No podía fallarle ahora. Su vertiente racional tomó control de la situación y su mente empezó a evaluar los hechos. Vernon aseguró que Harry llegó hasta la estación y que posteriormente desapareció, por lo tanto, su amigo debía estar en el mundo muggle. Blackfur mientras observó la expresión de Hermione, el chico sabía que el cerebrito de su amiga estaba en marcha. 

"Si yo fuera Harry y estuviese en problemas a dónde iría, a quién acudiría. Dumbledor es la primera opción, pero está en el mundo mágico igual que Ron y los Weasley. Conmigo desde luego no...." los pensamientos de Hermione saltaban de un lado a otro como saltamontes locos "Y esas cartas... entiendo que Hedwing no quisiese llevar la que escribí, pero qué hay de la que me fue devuelta... El correo se comportaba como si Harry estuviese en mi casa- y desde luego si lo estuviese me habría dado cuenta-" Hermione rió ante una idea tan descabellada mientras miraba a Blackfur en su regazo. De repente la solución se le apareció y la golpeó como un petrificus totalus. La sonrisa se le borró en un instante y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes. Ahora todo encajaba, pero cómo había Harry... el hechizo de Malfoy en el tren! 

Blackfur sintió el cambio en su compañera y percibió su cautosa, incrédula y penetrante mirada. El hurón la miró a los ojos. Ella lo miraba anonadada "Ha... ¿Harry?" musitó ella mientras lo señalaba.

Continuará...

U__U disculpad la demora. Con las vacaciones de semana santa, el trabajo y todo he tardado en subir. Bueno Hermione pilló a Harry POR FIN, después de 10 capitulos, por fin ha atado cabos. XD Espero que me deis vuestra opinión e ideas. Dentro de nada aparecerá un pretendiente de nuestra morenita. Deseo que os siga gustando el fic. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejais reviews. MUCHAS GRACIAS. 

**bbpotter**: Hedwing no es tan mala como parece, solo está algo enojada con su dueño, tu imaginate a la pobre con los Dursley (más o menos) y su dueño mientras viviendo feliz en casita de Hermione ^__^. Je je je. Espero saber tu opinión sobre este capitulo. Hasta pronto.

**Zala Black** : Ron sabrá, Ron sabrá, pero más adelate XDD jajajaja ¿de verás te pareció corto el capitulo? __ agh ya me esforzaré más. Cuidate, nos leemos por aquí.

**Klaha**: Si, Luna aparecerá y Tonks tendrá un pequeño papel también, pero dame tiempo. Los sacaré más adelante por si aún hay gente que no ha leíso el 5º libro.

**I-chan**: Ñiiii, saludos dados XDD

**Hermi de Harry**: Oh es todo un honor. Gracias. Ya por fin Hermione le descubrió. Veamos ahora como se comportan sabiendo ahora Harry que Mione le quiere ^///^

**Elanor Black **: Ups, pues si que se le escapó a la chica que siente algo por su amigo jejejej El pretendiente esta al caer. 

**hermile1**: Ah, mi fiel hermile. Gracias por seguir conmigo, me haces muy feliz. A partir de ahora intentaré poner más situaciones H/Hr ^__^ romántica me refiero... aunque no se me dan muy bien :P

**herm25**: Tradé un poco en subir, pero aquí tienes cómo sigue. Deseo sea de tu agrado, ya me diras algo. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Mish**: Que cruel llegas a ser __ pobre Blackfur ¿tanto lo odias? XDDD Qué te ha parecido este cap?

**MEIKO**: Vaya pues si eres contradictoria si. XD. Bueno, si te diviertes un arto mientras lees la historia yo ya me siento satisfecha. ^__^ Y si, Harry es un poco lento (la mayoría de chicos de su edad lo son, creeme :P)

**Desmarcada**: Jajajaja. Si que es un sol el huroncito, pero ahora puede que se le acabe el chollo porque Hermione ya lo descubrió ¿qué pasará ahora? Je je tendrás que esperar al próximo capitulo ·__

**S Lily Potter**: Ya está actualizado, me alegro te guste el fic. Yo tampoco creo que el chico lo esté pasando tan mal XD lo menos hasta ahora, con Hermione siempre haciendole mimos jajaja.

**Vicuticu**: ey ya tienes otro capítulo. De verás quieres escribir en inglés. Yo te animo. Para subir al ff.net primero tienes que registrarte, una vez enlistado como autor solo debes seguir los pasos... si aun estas en ello házmelo saber e intentaré ayudarte dandote instrucciones por mail ¿te parece bien? Venga cuidate y hasta pronto.

**Lord of the dark**: gracias por todo, aquí tienes otro capitulo que espero también te haya gustado. 


	11. NA:Disculpas

"Ñi ñi ñi ñi" "Harry, olvidas que no podemos entenderte mientras estés en esa forma" "Oye, Hermione ¿ por que no salgo yo en la historia? Soy importante" "Calla, Ron, ya saldrás. No te preocupes" "Ñi ñi"  
  
Esto.... UU lo siento mucho, pero estoy con practicum en la universidad y estudiando para los exámenes del mes que viene, tenía intención de actualizar hoy, pero no me da tiempo, espero tener el capítulo listo para el fin de semana. Así que , por favor tened paciencia conmigo. Escribo esto para que sepáis que no me olvido de vosotros.  
  
"¡Oh! Eso me ha hecho recordar nuestros exámenes. Harry, Ron, vamos a estudiar nosotros también" "Pero Hermione. ¡¡¡Estamos de vacaciones, el curso acaba de acabar!!!" "Tú haz lo que quieras, pero después no me vengas llorando pidiéndome ayuda para tus ensayos. Vamos Harry" Hermione coge a Blackfur con facilidad mientras desaparece entusiasta mientras organiza su plan de estudios en voz alta. Harry mientras intenta deshacerse de la presa de Hermione "Ñiiiiiiiiiii" o  
  
"¡Ey!¿y que hay de mi? Es gracias a mi que existe esta historia." Tranquilo Draco, también tengo planes para ti. "Je" "Ya lo sabía. Si una historia sin mí pierde su encanto. A fin de cuentas soy un Malfoy"  
  
¬¬u en fin.... Nos leemos pronto, lo prometo Gracias a todos por la comprensión 


	12. Reacciones

Hermione se puso en pie sujetando a Blackfur frente a sí. "Harry ¿eres tú?"

El hurón no tenía escapatoria, no había marcha atrás. Harry bajó la cabeza "Ñi". Harry cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo peor, que Hermione lo soltase de golpe, que le gritará, que lo aplastase contra una pila de libros...pero en cambio, Blackfur empezó a temblar, no era él, sino los brazos de Hermione que vibraban. OO ¿?  Harry miró a su amiga, sus ojos estaban vidriosos de nuevo y las lagrimas no tardaron en brotar. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "Oh. Harry" exclamó la muchacha al tiempo que lo estrujaba contra su pecho en  un colosal abrazo. El alivio y felicidad de Hermione eran evidentes. Mas  ese sentimiento no duró eternamente. Blackfur sintió como Hermione detuvo su achuchón bruscamente y volvió a  sostenerlo frente a sí. "¡Harry!" dijo "¿Todo este tiempo...? ¿Has sido tú todo este tiempo?" sus marrones ojos se hacían más y más grandes a medida que la muchacha asimilaba las consecuencias de ese hecho, recapitulaba todo lo que había hecho y vivido con el pequeño y peludo animal.

"¡¡¡Aaaaahhhhh!!!" El Sr.Blotts escuchó el gritó a medio camino. Apresuró el paso. Incluso Crookshanks que estaba ocupado bebiendo la leche que el hombre le había dejado en un pequeño cuenco, corrió en socorro de su dueña. Al llegar a la tienda, el hombre aun con los vasos de leche en cada mano, pararon en seco al ver la más extraña imagen. Hermione daba vueltas a la sala como una histérica, hablaba incoherencias mientras gesticulizaba exageradamente. De vez en cuando se llevaba las manos a la cara y negaba con la cabeza vehemente . "¿Hermione?" preguntó el Sr. Blotts después de sobreponerse. La chica pareció no oírle. En un rincón, ocultándose tras una pila de libros asomaba asustado Blackfur. "Hermione, tranquilízate" El anciano se acercó a ella y detuvo su ir y venir, acompañándola la obligó a sentarse de nuevo mientras le ofrecía uno de los vasos. La joven Gryffindor tomó el vaso entre sus dos manos e intentó dar un sorbo para calmarse, pero estaba tan nerviosa que su pulso estaba descontrolado y el Sr. Blotts tuvo que quitarle el vaso antes de que derramase todo el contenido por encima. Hermione aún hiperventilaba, pero poco a poco consiguió controlarse. Blackfur aprovechando la ocasión salió de su escondite. Crookshanks le dedicó una mirada sospechosa. Hermione tomó aire profundamente y lo exhaló lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Al abrirlos, su mirada se fijó en el hurón. Harry se agazapó escondiendo la cola entre las piernas.

"Te...Tengo que contactar con el profesor Dumbledore ahora mismo" dijo con su habitual tono decidido. "Hermione, ya he hablado con él hace un momento ¿recuerdas?" dijo preocupado el anciano, como si Hermione estuviese senil. 

"No, no. No lo entiende. Harry. Harry....." "Si, ya se ya, Harry" asintió el Sr. Blotts, dándole la razón a Hemione como a los locos. Hermione empezó a impacientarse. "Sr. Blotts, Harry no ha desaparecido." "Ah ¿no?" el hombre estaba confundido por las contradicciones de la muchacha, hacia apenas unos momentos estaba lamentándose sobre el paradero desconocido de su amigo. "No, está aquí mismo. Todo este tiempo ha estado aquí" El Sr. Blotts parpadeó "¿Aquí?¿Dónde?" miró a un lado y otro de la habitación. Volvió su mirada de nuevo a la chica frente a sí. El estrés la había afectado más de lo que él creía. "Hermione..."

Harry sintió como Hermione fruncía el ceño empezando a molestase con el hombre por no entender lo que para ella era obvio. Se puso de pie de un salto y cuando quiso darse cuenta Hermione lo había cogido en brazos y se andaba a zancadas ligeras hacia la chimenea de la casa del Sr. Blotts. El hombre no tardó en seguirles todo asustado por el ataque de su joven clienta y amiga. La empollona de la casa de los leones agarró un puñado de polvos Floo con una mano, mientras sujetaba al espantado Harry en su otro brazo. "Oficina del profesor Dumbledore" gritó Hermione al tiempo que lanzaba los Floo rabiosamente al interior de la chimenea. La llamarada verde se incendió de inmediato en el conducto, y al momento la chica asomaba la cabeza arrastrando a Harry con ella.

El hurón parpadeó al ver el despacho vacío del director de Hogwarts. Hermione también miró aturdida. "Profesor, profesor Dumbledore" gritó algo tímida. "Ñii" resonó también la llamada de Harry, era hora de afrontar los hechos. Y el chico se recordó que quería volver a ser humano cuanto antes. Ninguno de los dos recibió respuesta. Los dos enarcaron las cejas y se miraron el uno al otro. Fawkes tampoco estaba en su pedestal. "¿Hola?" volvió a probar Hermione.

Se oyó el chirriar de una puerta, Harry y Hermione se giraron hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido. De repente "Fop" fueron arrancados de la habitación. El Sr. Blotts sujetaba a Hermione por detrás, obligándola a volver al Londres muggle. "Hermione Granger, explícame el motivo de esta repentina conducta tuya o..." "Sr. Blotts, primero he de contactar con Dumbledore, Blackfur...es Harry" dijo en voz más baja. El hombre parpadeó "Los detalles más tarde, Dumbledore no está en su oficina"

"¿Cómo? Si he hablado con el hace apenas unos minutos" el Sr. Blotts se acercó a la hoguera. De repente eran tres cabezas que asomaban al despacho de Dumbledore.  Se encontraron frente a frente con el serio rostro de la profesora McGonagal.

"Buenas noches" dijo ella escueta "¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?" "Ñi ñi ñiii ñi ñi" se oyó hablar a la cabeza peluda, Harry había olvidado de nuevo que no podía comunicarse. Bajó la cabeza frustrado. McGonagal miró de reojo a Harry haciendo una extraña mueca de desaprobación. "Srta. Granger. Se puede saber que esta haciendo usted a estas horas. Espero escuchar una buena razón por su parte."

"Verá señora..." interrumpió el Sr. Blotts, McGonagal volteó para verlo con una cara asombrada. "¿Y usted quién es?" la mujer estaba de seguro bastante estresada tal y como estaba actuando. "Eh.... Daniel Blotts, a su servicio" McGonagal parpadeó. "El informador. Usted es quien nos ha advertido de la desaparición de Harry Potter" "Eh... si"

La profesora lo miró unos instantes con rostro preocupado (por Harry, se entiende) y luego ojeó a su mejor pupila. "Srta. Granger, presumo que ya sabe lo acontecido sobre el Sr. Potter. Solo me cabe presentar mi intranquilidad por su bienestar y pedirle que mantenga la calma y se quede al margen. El profesor Dumbledore ya a puesto en aviso a la orden y todos nuestros esfuerzos están puestos en encontrarle." Blackfur sintió como Hermione lo agarraba con más fuerza como asegurándose que él seguía ahí. "Profesora McGonagal, sobre Harry..." "Lo sé lo sé. No se preocupe, Srta. Granger" McGonagal no dejó hablar a la muchacha. "Eh... disculpe ¿dónde esta Dumbledore?" preguntó el Sr. Blotts.

"Tuvo que irse rápidamente por asuntos urgentes. Y de hecho yo también tengo asuntos importantes que atender" de repente le entró la prisa, cogió unos pergaminos del escritorio de Dumbledore. "Haremos lo que podamos sobre Harry, Srta. Granger por favor haga como si no supiese nada. Ni las lechuzas ni el Floo son seguros, así que no comente el tema al no ser que sea en persona. Le encontraremos. Hasta el inicio de curso espero que sepa atenerse a las consecuencias, se que es usted responsable y sabrá qué hacer. Si ahora me disculpan" después del discurso McGonagal se fue. El Sr. Blotts, Hermione, y en consecuencia  Harry, reaparecieron en casa del primero. Aturdidos. "Ñiiiiiiiii" soltó el hurón.

Esto cada vez se complicaba más. Hermione suspiró. Crookshanks se restregó en su pierna. "Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me expliques un poco que es lo que pasa, jovencita" el Sr. Blotts puso los brazos en jarras.  Hermione miró a Blackfur, Harry suspiró interiormente. Asintió con la cabeza "Ñi". "Sr. Blotts..." dijo Hermione "...le presento a Harry Potter" sonrió triste al tiempo que le acercaba a Blackfur a la cara.

El hombre miró al hurón y parpadeó. Harry elevó una pezuña en forma de saludo "Ñi".

Hermione explicó pacientemente todo lo que había deducido, Harry solo asentía de vez en cuando. Las suposiciones de su amiga eran tan cercanas a la realidad que daban miedo. El hombre dejaba ir algún "ah" o un "oh" hasta que la historia a grandes rasgos se acabó. "Vaya" "Meew" se interpuso la bola canela que era el minino de la bruja. "Cielos, qué tarde es" se percató el anciano. "Tus padres se preocuparan si no estas en casa cuando se levanten" Hermione se puso en pie. Blackfur en su regazo desde que había empezado la narración la ojeó. Hermione parecía haber vuelto a ser ella misma. "Vamos Harry" le hizo señas para que escalase hasta su hombro como había hecho los días anteriores. Dubitativo al principio, luego se apalancó como una buena bufanda. Hermione se sonrojó por un momento, Harry también, pero luego ambos actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Mañana volveré" sonrió Hermione. "Sin problemas, te estaré esperando" contestó el Sr. Blotts devolviéndole la sonrisa. Entonces se dirigió a Harry "Siento ser sólo un squib, Harry. Me gustaría poder ayudarte" sonrió compasivo. "Ñiñi".

"Sr. Blotts ¿puedo pedirle un favor?" Harry reconoció esa mirada de Hermione al hablar. "¿Puedo llevarme prestados un par de libros mágicos?"

Hermione entró en casa sigilosamente, el animalito peludo que ahora era Harry colgado en un hombro, Crookshanks a sus pies y tres gruesos libros en sus manos. Subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su habitación suavemente. Crookshanks tardó nada y menos en acurrucarse en su rinconcito de la cama.

Hermione dejo los tomos sobre la mesa y se sentó en la cama suspirando. Harry bajó de su hombro. Su amiga lo ojeó y frunció el ceño "Harry ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?" Blackfur dio un respingo "Como pretendías que te dijera nada, Hermione. Soy un hurón, no puedo hablar" le contestó de repente enfadado el chico. Por supuesto sólo se oyeron "ñiis".

"Si, lo se, pero hay muchas otras formas de hacérmelo saber, Harry." Hermione le contestó, cogió la foto de los tres (Ellos dos y Ron, se entiende) "podrías haberme señalado la foto y a ti mismo, por ejemplo" dijo, Harry se quedó parado, tenía razón, cómo no había pensado en ello antes. " o hacerme señas, aunque no puedas escribir, dibujando algo en un papel, lo podría haber interpretado" continuó la chica. Harry estaba congelado, también en eso tenía razón. Harry bajó la cabeza avergonzado, frustrado, una mezcla de emociones.

Hermione calló de repente al ver al animal. "Oh, Harry. Perdona, lo siento. No pretendía que te sintieras mal. Sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti pero..." Hermione volvió a silenciarse.

"Estoy cansada, durmamos y mañana pensaremos con más calma" dijo, Harry no sabía si a él o a si misma.

Entonces de repente, cuando Hermione se sacó el abrigo y quedó en pijama, se quedó paralizada, más tiesa que cuando la petrificaron en segundo año. Harry supo lo que pasaba por la cabecita de su compañera. Hermione lo miró por encima del hombro con unos ojos abiertos como platos. Harry se puso nervioso. "Ñi ñiñ ñi ñii ñiiiiiiii" intentó excusarse. Enseguida se dio la vuelta y la pared súbitamente era de lo más interesante. El muchacho-hurón sentía que le ardían las mejillas.

"Está bien Harry, se que tu no eres de los que se aprovechan" susurró Hermione a sus espaldas. La cama se movió cuando Hermione se estiró. Blackfur se giró. "Somos adolescentes maduros, comportémonos como tales." Hermione se sonrojó, ella también había visto hacer cosas a Harry que normalmente se guardan para la intimidad, estaban empatados. 

Hermione apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y acomodó el rinconcito de Blackfur. "Vamos Harry" Él pensó en que no tenía sentido hacerse el tímido ahora, a fin de cuentas no hacían nada malo. Se acurrucó e intentó relajarse y dormir. Cerró los ojos. "Ñiii" ronroneó suavemente. Hermione cerró los ojos también y sonrió "Buenas noches a ti también, Harry".

Harry podía sentir la rítmica respiración de Hermione cerca, acariciaba su pelaje como el va i ven de las olas sobre la playa, era una sensación tan agradable y tranquilizante. Hermione a su vez ganaba la calidez de Harry. Por sus mentes había pasado la idea que después de saberse la verdad, la tensión entre ellos iba a ser demasiada, que la incomodidad podría contra la confianza que ambos se profesaban, pero sin embargo los acontecimientos se habían ido encadenando y su relación no había cambiado, incluso parecía haber superado un obstáculo. Lo que hacían les parecía correcto, para ellos parecía algo.... natural.

Los dos se durmieron casi al mismo tiempo, cerca el uno del otro. Había sido una día agotador, si algún problema más tenía que aparecer, que esperase a mañana.

Continuará.......

Agh, Se me echan los examenes encima. Perdonarme si no subo tan asiduamente como quisiera. Este capitulo es algo corto, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer. No quería dejaros colgados mucho tiempo, asi ke... siempre es mejor ke nada ¿no? Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Me animáis mucho. En serio. Deseo que sigáis disfrutando del fic, comentarios, sugerencias, serán bienvenidas.

**Poly Morgana**: Bueno, este fue algo flojo, pero no lo he acabado tan mal como el anterior XD espero sea de tu agrado

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black****: **Bueno, de momento lo de volver a ser humano esta en el aire, ja ja ja . Ya veremos que pasa

**Elanor Black: **Paciencia y sabrás o , las vacaciones pueden hacerse muuu largas. O no. ja ja ja  ja ;)

**Calixta**: Bueno, Hermione es muy comprensiva si se trata de Harry pero, aun queda historia por delante. Gracias por apoyarme.

**Ichan: **Xja ja ja ja ja. Puede puede. Por favor sigue leyendo la historia y sabras. Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews.

**Aiosami:** Es todo un privilegio. Muchas gracias. Espero que siga gustandote la historia.

**Bbpotter**: Si! Hermione es una bruja lista. Aunke le costó 10 capitulos, pobrecita. Ahora la cosa parece que  no haya afectado a la pareja, pero lo cierto es que aun estan asimilando lo sucedido XDD je je je (soy perversa)

**Zala Black:** Parece que ni Albus ni Minerva estan mucho por la labor de ayudar a Harry (estan demasiado ocupados y preocupados buscando al desaparecido niño-que-vivió) así que él y Mione se las tendrán que arreglar solos por el momento XD

**Herm25: **Gracias, Aquí va otro cap. Espero tu opinión

**Arkangel Galadriel: **ja ja ja. Pues si, saldrá muuuuuuuucha gente. Ni que sea por un instante pa decir "hola" y ya sta XD Gracias por tu fidelidad, perdona el retraso con todo, estoy muy ocupada de verdad. Hasta pronto

**Meiko**: Me alegro. NO sufras, Ron tendrá su papel, paciencia. Gracias por tu review

**Lord of the Dark**: Muchas gracias.

**Kari Granger de Potter**: Bueno, en un principio parece que Hermione trata a Harry igual ¿verdad? A ver si dura XD

**Hcate: **Ui, tengo muchas escusas para hacer ke Harry se kede en casa de Hermione, ya verás ya.

**Amaltea-Sibila**: Eso parece, y lo que queda ja ja. Gracias por para a dejar un review Vivan H/Hr

**Mish: **Agh este m'ha salido mu soso. Peor es ke no puedorl animame como siempre, please. Crookshanks sigue siendo la estrella XD miau

**Hikaru in Azkaban**: Me alegro ke te guste. Gracias por tu review, espero que siga manteniendo tu atención.

**S.Lily Potter: **Bueno, para ver ke pasará con Malfoy tendremos ke esperar a ke acabe el verano y vuelvan a Hogwarts¿no? eso si vuelven XDDDD

**Hermi16**: Arigato. Aquí te dejo la continuación, se sincera y dime que t eparece. Gracias por tu review.

**Emma:** Ya subí nuevo cap. Ya me dirás. Los sentimientos entre ambos iran floreciendo poco a poco

**Sofiagranger**: ya sabes que pasa pero la cosa no acaba aquí, por favor sigue mi fic hasta el final. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**The angel of the dreams**: sabras más sobre el hechizo en el proximo capitulo… ¿volverá Harry a ser Harry? Ahhhhh suspense. Gracias por tu review

**Ithae**: XD ja jaja cada uno hace lo que puede, no creas que yo soy muy constante, pero si responsable XD Gracias por tu review

**Hermi de Harry: **Me encanta ke te guste. No te preocupes, la historia tiene para largo, creeme. Solo espero no cansaros y que sigais leyéndome Gracias por tu apoyo

**Vicuticu**: Je je je Tendrás ke esperar aun para ver a Draco, lo siento. Gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión. Hasta la proxima.


	13. Oportunidad fallida

La tenue luz de la mañana se posó sobre el rostro de Hermione, la chica con un inconsciente gruñido dio media vuelta. A su lado Blackfur, que también dormía sintió como la calidez en la que se arrebujaba le abandonaba y se movió para recuperarla, acurrucándose entre la maraña de pelo moreno.

Pasó el tiempo y ninguno de los dos se movió, ambos profundamente dormidos, exhaustos por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Al rato alguien llamó a la puerta; al no recibir respuesta, entró en la habitación. La Sr. Granger vio a su hija aun en la cama, durmiendo placidamente junto al hurón. Sonrió. No era poco habitual que Hermione trasnochara, estudiando hasta el ultimo momento, leyendo, llegando a su limite, aprovechando el tiempo al máximo quedándose la pobre transpuesta a la mañana siguiente. A veces, Hermione se esforzaba demasiado. La mujer fue hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde. Apoyando una mano en el hombro de Hermione la zarandeó suavemente al tiempo que susurraba su nombre.

Hermione gimió una protesta, negándose a abandonar el mundo de los sueños. Con el movimiento, Harry se despertó de un salto. A su amiga le costó unos zarandeos más fuertes y más demandas de su madre.

"¿Ummm?" dijo la joven abriendo los ojos perezosamente.

"Hermione, cariño, son las 10 de la mañana" Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, con la de cosas que tenía que hacer. "Hermione" gritó su madre cuando ésta se incorporó y Blackfur quedó al descubierto a su lado "Hija, ¿cómo duermes junto a esa  cosa? Sabes lo poco higiénico que es. Crookshanks es una cosa, pero..." "Mama" le interrumpió Hermione, "Harr..em, Blackfur es un hurón mágico, no pasa nada, he estudiado sobre ellos y ..." La Sra. Granger hizo un gesto con las manos para silenciarla, no tenía ganas de escuchar media hora de explicación sobre los quehaceres de los hurones del mundo mágico.

 "Tienes el desayuno preparado en la cocina" le comunicó su madre. "Gracias mamá, enseguida bajo" 

En cuanto su madre se fue, Hermione miró a su negra 'mascota' "Eh...."titubeó "Buenos días, Harry.¿Has dormido bien?" el muchacho asintió  con la cabeza.  Había un ambiente extraño entre ellos, pero aun así los dos intentaban comportarse con normalidad, era un acuerdo mutuo pactado sin mediar palabra. "Pues en marcha, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy" dijo toda decidida la chica. Harry la miró "¿Tenemos? ¿Muchas cosas que hacer? Ui ui ui" pensó. Hermione se había puesto de pie de un salto, le alzó una mano a Blackfur que escaló hasta su hombro. Antes de salir de su habitación, Hermione recogió uno de los libros que había tomado prestado al Sr. Blotts. Harry suspiró interiormente == .

El padre de Hermione estaba aún sentado a la mesa, su cabeza oculta tras el periódico. Oyó como su hija se sentaba frente a él y escuchó el sonido de la cubertería. "Hermione, ¿has leído este artículo? Escucha, una mujer de 78 años proclama que un hombre ataviado con capa y extraño atuendo en general apareció  de repente por la boca de su chimenea alegando furioso haber sido timado por duendes..."El Sr. Granger hubiera reído de buena gana unos años atrás, pero teniendo a una bruja como hija, las cosas eran diferentes. El hombre detuvo su cháchara al percatarse que Hermione no le estaba prestando la mínima atención. Asomó su cabeza por encima del periódico para ver a su hija devorando el desayuno a toda prisa, toda su atención en un enorme libro frente a ella; el hurón encima de la mesa con un pequeño plato para él "¡Hermione!" le amonestó. La aludida alzó la cabeza y miró a su padre con un bigote de leche. "¿Si?" dijo ella inocentemente. Su padre estaba tan estupefacto que no contestó. Hermione acabó el desayuno, al igual que Blackfur, recogió la mesa, colocó el libro bajo su hombro y dio un fugaz beso a su padre "Buenos días papá. Luego hablamos, papá. Tengo prisa. Hasta luego" y visto y no visto la joven bruja salió disparada hacia su habitación.

Harry dio un par de vueltas al escritorio.  "Veamos. Analicemos la situación con calma" dijo Hermione. Al volver del desayuno la chica había dejado a Harry en la habitación mientras ella iba al servicio y se vestía, luego fue el turno de Harry... más o menos. Luego era hora de discutir el tema con tranquilidad. "Ñi ñiii ñiiii" asintió el animal. Hermione tomó aire y expuso el contexto en el que se encontraban. "Bien, el hechizo de Draco te transformó. Conseguiste llegar aquí en busca de ayuda, pero 1 soy menor de edad y fuera de Hogwarts no puedo hacer magia y 2 no sé el contrahechizo." Harry asintió tristemente, pero es qué en el momento, no tenía otra opción que cobijarse bajo el ala de su amiga. Además, Harry estaba seguro que si alguien podía encontrar el hechizo para eliminar el de Malfoy, esa era Hermione. "Vale, sabemos que el conjuro es permanente, de ser temporal hubieras vuelto a tu forma original en un plazo de tiempo limitado" Los oscuros ojitos de hurón de Harry miraron desorbitados a Hermione, a él no se le había ocurrido. Y pensar que podría haberse transformado de nuevo en humano en cualquier momento... con Hermione...durmiendo con ella, sobre su hombro, enroscado en su cuello OO  Sólo pensarlo Harry se sonrojó. "Tenemos además el problema de que la Orden te estará buscando. No podemos comunicarnos con ellos porque los mortífagos podrían interceptar el mensaje, tampoco podemos comentárselo a Ron o a nadie. No si no es cara a cara" Hermione suspiró. Harry hizo otro tanto y se desplomó abatido sobre la madera del escritorio de su amiga.

Hermione le acarició  "lo siento Harry". El muchacho-hurón agradeció el gesto, pero en momentos así  echaba de menos la despreocupación de Ron. Intentó imaginar su reacción, "Jo , Harry. Bueno, si ni siquiera la Orden te encuentra, también estás a salvo de ya-sabes-quien ¿no?" Harry sonrió al pensarlo, otra reacción le vino a la mente "¿C"MO? HARRY HAS ESTADO TODO EL VERANO CON HERMIONE. HAS DORMIDO CON ELLA, JAMAS TE LO PERDONARÉ" A Harry no le gustó tanto el Ron celoso. Fuese como fuese, Harry no sabía como se lo tomaría su amigo.

"Si tan sólo encontrase un mago mayor de edad..." empezó Hermione, pero el timbre de la puerta la interrumpió.

"Ding Dong" sonó el timbre. La señora Granger fue a contestar. Abrió la puerta sonriente, quedó muda viendo al visitante. Una joven con ropa llamativa, de colores vivos, con pelo rosa-punk la saludó desde la entrada. "Hola" dijo.

"Hermione" la llamó su madre. Hermione calló de golpe. Su mirada denotó a Harry que su amiga estaba sorprendida, no esperaba a nadie. Extrañada y curiosa Hermione bajó lentamente las escaleras, Harry siguiéndole a escasos metros. A medio camino ambos distinguieron a la joven Auror capaz de metamorfosearse. "¡Tonks!" gritó feliz Hermione y corrió saltando los escalones de dos en dos. "Ñiii" Harry de un hábil salto se enganchó en el pantalón de Hermione y escaló hasta su hombro.

"Por favor, pase" la invitó la Sra. Granger. "Ah, gracias" Tonks dio un paso y tropezó con el escalón de la entrada. "Patapaf" Cayó de morros al suelo. "Tonks" la llamó Hermione que llegaba a su lado, su madre se agachaba para ayudarla a incorporarse "¡Oh! ¿Se ha hecho usted daño?"preguntó preocupada. La maga en cuestión se puso en pie  de un salto riendo nerviosamente, avergonzada. "Estoy bien, no es nada, estoy acostumbrada" Y realmente Nymphodora Tonks solía hacer entradas espectaculares y pésimas primeras impresiones.

"¿Le apetece un té? Si fuese tan amable de pasar al salón" dijo educadamente la Sra. Granger. Tonks declinó la oferta "No, gracias. No tardaré en marcharme. He venido por asuntos importantes que comentar con Hermione" el rostro risueño de la mujer se puso serio al mirar a Hermione.

"¿Ha pasado algo malo en el mundo mágico?" inquirió nerviosa la madre de Hermione, la seguridad de su niña por encima de todo. Tonks miró a la mujer y luego de nuevo a una confusa y acongojada Hermione. Blackfur también observó asustado, qué había pasado. Tonks avanzó hacia la sabelotodo Gryffindor y apoyó sus manos pesadamente en los hombros de la adolescente. Harry se encogió contra el cuello de su amiga. Fue la solemne expresión de Tonks lo que más asustó a los dos. "Hermione...eh...¿cómo decirlo?" empezó "verás, traigo malas noticias...Hermione...." la intriga estaba matando a los residentes de la casa. "Hermione...." Tonks tomó aire profundamente, la chica y su amigo animal se prepararon para lo peor. "...Harry a desaparecido" soltó de repente. Una súbita aspiración escapó de los labios de la Sra.Granger al tiempo que horrorizada se llevaba las manos a la boca. Tonks miró la respuesta de Hermione, de seguro ella era quien peor se lo iba a tomar. Sin embargo la maga de pelo rosa se encontró con una  reacción bastante peculiar. Hermione la miraba con la cara más estúpida que le había visto, congelada en el lugar.

"Ñi ñiii ñi ñi" La incomprensible charla de Harry le hizo despertar. Hermione miró a Tonks. "No, no. Tonks, te equivocas, Harry..." antes de que Hermione pudiese acabar la frase Tonks negó con la cabeza. "Si, lo sé. Ha sido tan repentino. Yo tampoco podía creérmelo al principio. Toda la orden le esta buscando, pero parece que haya desaparecido del planeta. Pero no te preocupes, le encontraremos. No ha habido movimiento de mortífagos por lo que estamos seguros de que Harry no está en sus manos...aún. Sin embargo..." "¡Oh! Cielo santo. Hermione lo siento" decía su madre. La joven bruja estaba abrumada. "Tonks, no. Harry está bien. Está aquí conmigo" Tonks la miró compasiva con una sonrisa triste "Si, Harry siempre estará en los corazones de quienes le queremos, pero la realidad es que..." "ÑIIII" gritó Blackfur. Esto era ya una casa de locos. "Oii ¿Y está mangosta?" se interesó Tonks olvidando el delicado tema que discutían. "No es una mangosta, es un hurón" interpuso la empollona con su tono ofendido "Ñiii ñi" sonó la queja de Harry. "Bueno," añadió de inmediato la chica "ni siquiera es un hurón, es Harr..." Tonks no le estaba escuchando, se entretenía en hacerle mimos a Blackfur "Ai, que mono es...Oh no" gritó de repente mirando su reloj mágico "La orden me necesita, Hermione, lo de Harry es un secreto, nadie debe saberlo, no hables del tema con nadie, ni siquiera con Ron. Lupin ya se encarga de informar a los Weasley. Sólo lo sabemos los miembros y los más cercanos a Harry. No te inquietes, le encontraremos pronto" le guiñó un ojo. Hermione cogió a Harry en sus manos y lo alargó a la maga "Pero Tonks, Harry..." dijo señalando al hurón. "Cuidate Hermione, Sra. Granger, un placer. Adiós" se despidió canturreando y zarandeando la mano con prisas. Y visto y no visto "pof" Tonks desapareció.

Los intentos frustrados de Hermione por explicar a la bruja la situación habían sido penosos. Había estado tan cerca, si Tonks le hubiese prestado un poco más de atención. La oportunidad de arreglar el embrollo se había ido a pique. Blackfur soltó un enfadado gruñido y Hermione un  desesperado bufido.

"Hermione" la voz de su madre la hizo voltear. "Siento lo de Harry. Pero tranquilízate, seguro que lo encontraran. Piensa que es como esas otras veces que se metió en problemas y parecía que lo iban a expulsar de Hogwarts...Harry siempre sale de esas" le sonrió intentando animarla, pensando que estaría completamente consternada. Hermione miró a su madre unos instantes y finalmente forzó una sonrisa. "Gracias mamá...eh, creo que voy a subir a mi habitación a leer un poco"

Al llegar a su habitación ni ella ni Harry estaban muy animados. Volvían a estar en el punto de partida.

"Tarde o temprano volverán a enviar a alguien, Harry. Mientras, y solo por si acaso, debemos encontrar el contrahechizo" Hermione abrió otro de los libros y sacó papel y pluma. "Veamos...¿Harry recuerdas de que color era el hechizo?"  El hurón negó con la cabeza. Su compañera se sumergió en la búsqueda del remedio con tal de distraer su infortunio y su rabia. Harry no podía evitar pensar en que si hubiese sido Lupin quien informase a Hermione, él se habría dado cuenta, él le hubiera vuelto a su forma original en un plis plas y estaría todo solucionado.

"Harry" le llamó Hermione. "¿Cómo demonios vas ha hacer los deberes de verano?" Harry le dedicó una mirada de soslayo.

Al cabo de un par de horas Hermione seguía estudiando furiosa pagina tras página. Harry  también leía, pero tardaba notoriamente más tiempo, sobretodo para pasar de página. Cansado Harry se apartó del libro que Hermione le había preparado a su lado. "Ñii ñi ñi ñi" habló. Hermione apartó su atención de los libros. "¿Ya te has aburrido, Harry? Pero tenemos que encontrar esto lo antes posible" "Ñii ñiii ñiii ñiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" El pequeño hurón saltó hasta la ventana y señaló al exterior. Hermione sonrió comprendiendo. "Esta bien, esta bien. Haremos un descanso" Harry sonrió.

El Sr. Granger vio bajar a Hermione, desde la visita de la hechicera con las noticias de Harry, Hermione se había encerrado en su habitación. Su esposa le había advertido de todo. Ambos habían decidido de no presionar a su hija que debía estar pasando un mal momento, a fin de cuentas, el chico que presumiblemente le gustaba, se había evaporado en el aire. "Debemos darle tiempo". Su esposa asomó la cabeza desde la cocina mirando preocupada a su hija. "Mamá, papá. Voy a salir un momento" les dijo mientras abría la puerta. "Pero Hermione, ya casi es la hora de comer". "Volveré para entonces" Los Grangers se miraron. "Esta bien, ten cuidado. No tardes" "No" se oyó la respuesta antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Harry agradeció el aire fresco y el sol tocándole en la cara. Hermione sonrió mientras su paso se hacía más ligero. "¿Ñi ñi?" Blackfur se preguntó a dónde lo llevaba pues no conocía el barrio. Pero no tardó en recibir respuesta. "Ya hemos llegado" susurró complacida la chica. Harry vio un hermoso y verde parque frente a ellos. "este es un buen lugar para relajarse o venir a pensar" Harry se deslizó como una serpiente hasta llegar al suelo y hecho a correr hacia un gran sauce llorón que otorgaba una fresca sombra bajo él. Hermione echó a reír y seguidamente corrió tras de él.

Harry empezó a sentirse soñoliento, había estado correteando por todo el parque, retando a Hermione a pillarle. Ella no lo consiguió y Harry estaba orgulloso de ello. Después de la corrida Hermione se había sentado bajo el gran sauce y Harry se había acurrucado a su lado, pero ella lo había cogido y depositado en su regazo mientras le hacía mimos. Al principio le había preguntado si le importaba, a lo que el chico-que-vivió negó fervientemente. Así los dos habían caído en un calmado silencio. Hermione le comentaba cosas de vez en cuando, le explicó cosas sobre el Sr. Blotts, un squib primo segundo del libretero mágico y que a su vez era libretero también (cosas que corren en la familia) y que le administraba libros mágicos de vez en cuando, a parte de sus pedidos de libros muggles. Cosas así, Harry había perdido el significado de las palabras y solo oía el suave murmullo de la voz de su amiga que lo apaciguaba.

"Vaya por dios, Hermione Granger ¿quién lo hubiera dicho sin su nariz metida en un libro?" sonó una aguda y familiar voz. Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, Hermione se incorporó del todo y encaró al recién llegado.

"Irene..." musitó Hermione.

Continuará...........

Por fin acabé examenes o siiii, aunke se me han kemado unas cuantas neuronas en el proceso ==  Espero ke no se note mucho en la historia :P  Por fin continuan las aventuras y desventuras de Mione y su huroncito. Al final haremos entre todos un club de "Amamos a los hurones, y si son negros mejor y si es Harry, perfecto "XDDDDD  Bueno, en este capitulo hace su aparición Tonks... que de nuevo no ayuda mucho a Harry ja ja ja ja. Pobrecito. Ya me direis que os ha parecido. Vuestros reviews son la mejor recompensa para un autor, asi que porfavor dejadme uno

**Teisa**: Muchas gracias...ja ja ja si ke parece una carta de Clow (pobre Harry) si  XDDD

**Ichan**: Gracias por seguirme capitulo a capitulo. Me haces muy feliz. En el próximo capítulo sabremos más de los sentimientos de Harry... y de Hermione. Espero hacerlo un poco más romántico que los capitulos hasta ahora. ;)

**Elanor Black**: Gracias por tu apoyo, aun no se las notas de los examenes . Bueno aquí tienes otro capitulo, espero te guste. Cuidate

**PolyMorgana R **: Ja ja ja, si soñar es gratis. En un principio no tengo pensado hacer de Harry un animago hurón, pero ya veremos XD. Gracias por tu review

**Arabella-Graner-Potter**: Ui... quizá tarde más en devolver su cuerpo humano a Harry. Lo siento. Gracias por seguir mi historia.

**Aiosami**: Perdona la demora. Deseo el nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado. JA ja ja, si, toda la orden buscando desesperadamente y él pasándolo bien (más o menos) con Hermione. Que cosas ¿verdad?  Espero saber tu opinión. Hasta pronto.

**Hedwing-LLC**: No te preocupes por lo del review, lo entiendo. Gracias por dejar uno esta vez. Nos leemos por aki Hasta pronto. Ya leo tus fics.

**Mish**: Es ke Mione es la mejor. XDD ¿Ke te ha parecido la aparicion de Tonks? ¿Se parece? Mia miaaaa :3

**Hermi16**: Pues me alegro mucho. Gracias por apoyarme espero tu opinión sobre este capitulo tb.

**MEIKO**: Hola de nuevo. Bueno, en cuanto a Ron... no estoy segura sobre tenerlo enamorado de Hermione o no... me gustaría emparejarlo un poco con Luna, pero no se... ¿Tu que opinas?

**Zala Black**: Si si, volvi a tardar en actualizar, pero ya estoy aki de nuevo. J ¿cómo va todo? Espero saber de ti pronto.Gracias por tu fidelidad, dejame review please

**Bbpotter**: Sospechas bien sobre que Harry no será humano tan pronto. ¿Kereis ke lo vuelva humano ya? XDD Antes tienen que haber más momentos entre la parejita y cuando al fin sea humano de nuevo...je je ya veremos como reaccionan

**Dama-blanca**: Gracias, me alaga ke te interese mi historia, de verdad. Espero ke pronto actualices tu la tuya que esta muy interesante (como siempre). Te agradezco tu review y me alegraria seguir sabiendo tu opinión, hasta entonces, un abrazo.

**Hermile1**: XDDD si lo habias dicho si. Pero ey, tienes razon . Espero ke te guste tb este capitulo, Cuidate, hasta pronto.

**Angel of the dreams: **La reacción de Ron se hará esperar, lo siento. Si por favor sigues mi historia sabras. Gracias por el review.

**Amaltea-Sibila**: Si lo encuentras romántico ahora...¿cuándo Blackfur sea Harry de nuevo ke pasara? XDDD Gracias por el review.

**S.Lily Potter**: Ya actualice, por fin

**Vicuticu**: Por supuesto, me leo todos los reviews y cuando los pido para saber la opinión y demás lo digo en serio J. Agradezco de corazón vuestros animos y consejos. Gracias por seguir mi historia y por tus reviews. Nos leemos por aki. Agur.

**Mary Ann Sanpe**: Gracias. Aki actualice, espero saber su opinión.

**pao1**: Me demoré, estaba de examenes, pero ya está actualizado. Espero guste

**NeMy**: Ya está. Capitulo nuevo. Deseo lo disfrutes

**Trixi-Black**: XDDD jo, pues no será por que la historia es corta... aki un capitulo más para ke te entretengas. Gracias por el review


	14. El pretendiente

Una chica vestida casi exactamente igual que Irene le rió la gracia. Esta vez Irene venía acompañada, aunque eso no importó lo más mínimo a Hermione, no se trataba más que su amiguita del alma inseparable, pero que a la larga lo único que hacia era seguir a Irene arriba y abajo como un perrito faldero.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione? Lucy y yo pasábamos por aquí cuando oímos voces. Por un momento creí que habías hecho amigos y nos acercamos para comprobar tal evento, pero resulta que estás sola. ¿Ya estás tan loca y desesperada que hablas con un amigo imaginario, Granger?" El pelo de Blackfur se erizó y Hermione frunció su ceño. "Oh, mil perdones. Hablabas con tu nueva y sucia rata rabiosa, para ti ya es un logro tener un amigo, aunque sea un animal " atacó de nuevo la chica muggle mientras su amiga sólo hacia que reír tontamente.  Hermione dejó a Blackfur en el suelo y se puso en pie orgullosa, con la cabeza bien alta. " Apuesto a que mi 'rata rabiosa' es mucho mejor amigo que cualquiera de los tuyos" dijo ojeando a  su Pansy Parkinson particular. "Y además es muy leal ¿podrías decir tu lo mismo de tu amiga?" Harry observó a Hermione, estaba seguro que tenía  un plan para deshacerse de esa pesada. "Ai" soltó Hermione súbitamente interpretando con exageración haber olvidado algo. "Creo que no has advertido a tu amiga ¿verdad?" la tal Lucy palideció y miró a Irene con cara de 'qué, qué no me has dicho' "Los hurones son muy sobreprotectores y agresivos, si creen que van a atacar a su dueño pueden atacar y su mordedura es venenosa" explicó la joven morena. Harry la miro diciendo "Pero Hermione ¿qué dices?" Era la mayor estupidez que había oído decir a Hermione. Pero  la chica tenía esa mirada  que le decía 'confía en mi'. Hermione sonrió malévolamente a Blackfur y le hizo una señal con los ojos para que mirase hacia adelante. El rostro del clon de Irene estaba blanco como el papel y miraba aprensiva a la criaturita peluda que ahora era Harry. "Vaya sarta de chorradas, es mentira" se impuso Irene con tal de recuperar la confianza de Lucy, pero ni ella misma parecía estar muy convencida. "No, no debiste gritarme, Blackfur creerá que intentas hacerme daño.¡Oh, no! Míralo, esta fuera de control, no podré detenerlo, va a atacar" Harry estaba sorprendido por lo bien que actuaba Hermione como damisela desconsolada, pero se centró, tenía que seguirle la corriente. Viendo el aterrorizado rostro de Lucy, sonrió pensando que iba a ser hasta divertido. Empezó a dar brincos y a moverse nerviosamente de un lado a otro mientras gruñía. "Corred" gritó Hermione.

Harry se lanzó como una bala. Visto desde fuera era bastante cómico ver a tan adorable animalito correr a saltitos. Pero para Lucy no.Ver a esa pequeña cosa negra y peluda correr como serpenteando por el suelo hacia una, no era nada cómico. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" gritó a pleno pulmón, y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a correr cómo alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a Irene atrás.

Blackfur volvió al lado de Hermione que no pudo reprimir más su sonrisa y soltó unas risas. Harry rió con ella. 

"Mentirosa" arrancó con una rabieta Irene, que aún estaba ahí "El bicho ese no es venenoso ni nada". Hermione le sonrió.  Esto enfureció más a la chica que con tres zancadas agarró a Hermione del cuello de su blusa. Harry reaccionó de inmediato saltando sobre Irene zarpas por delante y dientes dispuestos a morder. "Au" gritó Irene, pero de un manotazo brusco e inesperado, mandó al hurón volando contra el tronco del árbol.  Hermione gritó asustada al ver a Blackfur rebotar y caer al suelo con un suave "pof". Harry intentó incorporarse, no sabía muy bien qué había pasado, pero desde luego, ser un hurón tenía sus desventajas. El chico-ahora-animal vio una mata de pelo marrón acercarse apresuradamente a él. Estaba todo borroso. "¿Hermione?" La joven Gryffindor se agachó para recoger a su amigo "Harry ¿estás bien?" lo arropó como a un bebé, con sumo cuidado. "¡Ey, Granger! No me ignores" Hermione sintió como una mano la agarraba de un hombro y la obligaba a voltear. "Zas" Lo que Hermione recibió fue una sonora bofetada que la pilló desprevenida y que por poco la tira al suelo. Hermione parpadeó. Cuando de nuevo pudo enfocar vio a Irene frente a ella con esa ridícula sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero el ardiente cosquilleo de su mejilla pasó a segundo plano para Hermione al ver a Harry en sus brazos. Aún estaba un tanto grogui y desorientado. Hermione se encaró a Irene con sus ojos en llamas. "Si vuelves a ponerle tus sucias manos encima a Harry lo lamentarás, créeme que lo lamentarás" Algo en el tono de Hermione indicó a Irene que la chica hablaba en serio. Pero Irene dio muestras de su infinito exhibicionismo de 'valor'.  "Y qué me harás, ratita de biblioteca. ¿Me matarás de aburrimiento leyéndome un libro?" Los pardos ojos de Hermione centellearon. "El conocimiento es un arma muy poderosa, Irene. No me subestimes" La presumida muggle la miró extrañada. Hermione le aclaró sus intenciones "¿Recuerdas lo qué pasó en el viaje de fin de curso? Aquel en qué desaparecieron cosas...." Los ojos de Irene se abrieron cómo platos y tartamudeó "¿Có..cómo lo sabes?" "No fue difícil atar cabos"respondió Hermione simplemente. "No, no serías capaz....nadie te creerá. Han pasado años desde aquello" Irene empezó a preocuparse. Hermione le sonrió con esa picardía de mujer  " Pruébame" amenazó "Puedo llegar a ser muy persuasiva y apuesto a que muchos no han olvidado el incidente y estarán encantados de que les aporte pruebas de quién fue." Irene frunció tanto el ceño y con tanta rabia que si le creciera pelo en la cara la confundirían con un Shar-pei. "Bruja" le dijo con odio. Hermione sonrió ante el insulto "No sabes tú cuanto".  Irene era cabezota por eso, no iba a dejar las cosas así. Apunto estaba de lanzarse a lo berserk contra la empollona cuando una voz interrumpió.

"Irene, hola" La aludida y Hermione se giraron para ver al dueño de tan varonil voz. Un chico alto y bien plantado las observaba con extrañeza. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos azules que se ojearon a Irene y seguido a Hermione. "Hola, Hermione ¿cuánto tiempo?" dijo de repente con un tono más afable y alegre. Las dos chicas se quedaron mudas mirando al chico. Harry por fin se recuperó del golpe y estudió al individuo. "William" sonrió Hermione olvidando su pelea con Irene. La muggle por su parte estaba embobada mirando al recién legado. Empezó a tartamudear y a ponerse roja como un tomate. "Irene ¿estás bien? Tienes una cara muy rara" observó el chico preocupado. La expresión de Irene se volvió más soñadora si cabe "Yo...esto...em..." susurraba nerviosa. "Perdona, me tengo que ir....hasta pronto William". Y se fue. No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar que a Irene le gustaba el chico, se dijo para sí Harry recordando sus estupideces cuando veía a Cho.

"¿Os estabais peleando de nuevo?" preguntó William mientras veía alejarse del todo a Irene. Hermione amplió su sonrisa. "William Barton, eres el chico más oportuno del planeta" El chico rió y lanzó sus brazos  alrededor de Hermione estrujándola en un fraternal abrazo. "Te he echado de menos, Hermione" "Yo también te he echado de menos"Blackfur se sintió aplastar entre los dos y emitió un quejido. El chico se apartó de repente de Hermione y bajó la vista para ver al animal aun en brazos de su amiga. Luego la miró a ella desconcertado. "Te presento a Blackfur" dijo Hermione "Blackfur, este es William Barton, un buen amigo de la escuela". Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza para saludar al muchacho que por su parte y amistosamente le hizo unos mimos.

"Hermione, ¿le ha pasado algo a Crookshanks?" preguntó temeroso el joven. Hermione le dedicó una tierna sonrisa por ser tan bonachón. "No, no. Crookshanks está bien. Blackfur es... un encargo" se cubrió Hermione. Harry hizo unos ruidos y Hermione lo miró. Con un par de gestos el hurón hizo comprender a su compañera que lo dejase ir, Hermione lo hizo y él escaló hasta su hombro, el lugar más cómodo. William rió de buena gana. "Chico listo, Blackfur. Tú si que sabes" le guiñó el ojo al animal. "Ya es muy tarde, tendría que irme a casa, me estarán esperando" se disculpó Hermione, pero William le hizo un gesto con las manos. "Claro, lo entiendo. Acabas de regresar y tus padres deben estar ansiosos por aprovechar su poco tiempo libre contigo. Te acompaño hasta casa, si no te molesta." Hermione accedió.

"¿Qué tal el curso? Apuesto a que sigues siendo el primero de la clase" comentó Hermione mientras los dos muchachos andaban animosamente uno al lado del otro. Blackfur escuchando atentamente la conversación. William rió de nuevo esa rica carcajada suya. "Eso es porque tú ya no estás. ¿Y tú?" El chico miró la reacción de su Hermione "ja ja ja Lo sabía.¿Y siguen esos dos amigos tuyos dándote problemas?" Hermione se sonrojó y Blackfur se tensó sobre su hombro. "De aquella manera" susurró la chica con una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros. El hurón sintió como subía y bajaba agarrado a su inestable terreno. Harry hizo una nota mental para comentar ese tema con Hermione cuando volviese a ser humano.

"Irene se ha puesto muy guapa. Le gustas ¿lo sabes, verdad?" cambió el tema Hermione. La sonrisa de William se desvaneció unos instantes, pero luego volvió. "Gusto a muchas chicas, en realidad..." dijo presumido mientras hacia una pose de gigoló pasando la mano por su sedoso cabello color arena, y sonreía abiertamente con esa deslumbrante dentadura que no tenía nada que envidiar a Gilderoy Lockheart. Hermione soltó unas risas "Eres un payaso". Retomaron la marcha "...aunque no me extraña que les gustes" murmuró Hermione "la verdad es que te has convertido en un caballero muy atractivo" Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente. Harry revisó de arriba abajo al muchacho, soltó un bufido. Tampoco era para tanto, pensó, que tuviera un buen cuerpo proporcionado y esa cara de niño bonito y esa voz embriagadora y masculina y fuese un chico amable y....Harry se obligó a detenerse. No era para tanto.

 William se ruborizó "Uh, gracias Hermione." El chico se puso un tanto tímido, a Harry le recordó un poco a Neville. "Pero, sólo hay una chica para mi" dijo mirando a Hermione intensamente. A Hermione le pasó desapercibida la indirecta ya que habían llegado a la puerta de casa. "Ah, ya hemos llegado" dijo la chica sacando las llaves de su bolsillo. Al abrir la puerta y dirijirse al muchacho si se dio cuenta de su cara de chasco. "Gracias por el paseo William...ui ¿te pasa algo?" Harry vio cómo el pobre muchacho forzaba una sonrisa. "No, no. ¿Te apetecería que quedásemos otro día? Para dar un paseo o ir a la biblioteca a estudiar juntos." " Claro, me encantaría" se le iluminó la cara a Hermione, y la de William casi hasta brillaba de contento.  

"Ahí va. Pero si es el pequeño William. Hola William, ¿cómo estás, chico?" Asomó la cabeza el padre de Hermione. "Oh. Buenos días señor Granger" saludo educadamente. "Ja ja, Tan educado cómo siempre. Deja tanta formalidad, si eres como de la familia ¿verdad; Hermione? Quédate a comer con nosotros" le invitó el Sr. Granger con familiaridad. A Harry de repente no le caía tan bien el chico y no tenía ningunas ganas de que él aceptara. "Lo siento, ya me he comprometido con mi abuela, no quisiera defraudarla" sonrió Wiliam. "En otra ocasión" lo animó Hermione. Hermione siempre sabía que decir para que uno se sintiera mejor, pero cuando lo hacía con  William a Harry le parecía un defecto abominable que fuese tan cariñosa. Al despedirse William le dio un abrazo y ella un beso en la mejilla. Con una sonrisa boba el muchacho perfecto se alejó despidiéndose con la mano.

"jejejje. Y nosotros que estábamos preocupados por ti" la Sra. Granger le dedicó una sonrisa con sorna a su hija. "Mamá, no empieces" Hermione llevó a Blackfur a su cuarto. "Oh, vamos, Hermione. William es un buen chico. Si de pequeños erais uña y carne. Hasta guardas una foto en el escritorio" se oyó a lo lejos a la mujer. Al entrar Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí con un portazo, sus mejillas encendidas, aunque Harry no supo decir si por vergüenza o rabia, o quizá una mezcla de ambas.

Hermione dejó a Harry en su habitación, se disculpó por dejarlo ahí. Volveré enseguida y te traeré algo de comer. A Harry le pareció bien ya que sentía curiosidad por ver cierta foto y estando con Hermione le iba a ser muy difícil. Así que en cuanto Hermione se fue, el hurón  saltó al escritorio y pasó la vista agudamente en busca de ese retrato. Detrás de la del trío, encontró la única foto posible pero...En la foto había dos niños, no mayores de cinco o seis años. La chica parecía llevar en la cabeza una maraña de paja tostada y arrugada, su carita era inocente pero en esos enormes ojitos marrones ya brillaba una sabiduría no propia de la edad. Vestía un vestido de verano sin mangas rosado con un estampado de un par de margaritas (bastante cursi, pero ya se sabe, los padres...) Era indudablemente una infantil versión de Hermione. Harry sonrió, con esa sonrisa con incisivos excesivamente largos, la pequeña Hermione no era la niña más bella del mundo, pero el mago pensó que tenía un no sé qué que la hacía parecer encantadora. Quizá era aquello de la belleza interior, Hermione así era una primor . Harry se centró de nuevo en la foto, al lado de la niña había un mocoso de pelo ocre desmarañado, un ojo azul asomaba tras unas gafas mientras el otro se ocultaba tras un parche. Su cara era redonda como una calabaza, pero la mayor imperfección estaba en su sonrisa, una sonrisa de metal, con un aparato dental un tanto ortodoxo. Podía ser que aquél hombrecito desgarbado con chándal fuese William, el hombre perfecto?

Mientras, en el comedor, Hermione tenía una discusión con sus padres sobre las vacaciones. Al acabar se llevó de hurtadillas un cuenco con comida para Harry. Blackfur la esperaba y comió ávidamente, con apetito mientras Hermione le explicaba un tanto frustrada lo mucho que le había costado convencer a sus padres de no ir al extranjero de vacaciones, de pasar los días juntos en el pueblo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde acabando de estudiar los libros que Hermione tomó prestados del Sr.Blotts. La mala noticia es que no encontraron información provechosa. La mente de Harry de todos modos no dejaba de darle vueltas ¿qué clase de relación tenían Hermione y William? Lo cierto es que parecían la pareja perfecta. Eran tal para cual. Harry estaba celoso, enfadado. No le gustaba William a pesar de ser tan buen chaval, pero todo era porque en el fondo, Harry tenía miedo. Blackfur se quedó mirando a su mejor amiga mientras ella seguía leyendo, buscando, disfrutando del placer de aprender. Un ondulado mechón caía frente a su punto de visión, pero la chica estaba tan inmersa en su estudio que ni se percató de ello. Estaba hermosa, pensó Harry.

 Tenía miedo, miedo de perder a Hermione, la única chica con la que se sentía cómodo, su voz de la razón, la tierna sonrisa que estaba siempre a su lado, la única persona que le había apoyado siempre, pasase lo que pasase, que siempre había estado ahí. Ayudándolo, acompañándolo durante el camino. Quién no tenía miedo a recriminarle cuando hacia algo mal hecho, y la primera en felicitarle cuando hacia lo correcto.No, Harry no podía perder a su mejor amiga... la necesitaba demasiado, la quería demasiado.

"ry...Harry" de repente el animalito se percató de que lo estaban llamando. "No has oído ni una palabra de lo que he dicho ¿verdad?" se enfuruñó Hermione. El hurón la miró sin parpadear "¿Ñii?" soltó inocentemente. "Harry" lo recriminó ella.

A última hora de la tarde, Hermione y Blackfur se presentaron ante la trotinada librería del Sr. Blotts. Crookshanks fue con ellos, si había leche y galletas gratis, el gato no iba a perdérselo. "¿Qué?¿Cómo va eso?" les preguntó el anciano mientras recogía las devoluciones de Hermione. Hermione negó con la cabeza y le explicó su horrible intento con Tonks y sus búsquedas en vano. Él por su parte les comentó que no había podido re-contactar con Dumbledore. Los tres (más Crookshanks) hundieron sus frustraciones como las galletas en la leche. Hermione pidió más libros y compró otros cuantos. Sin mencionar la lista que pidió al Sr. Blotts. El anciano parecía estar acostumbrado a las prácticas  de la joven bruja pues sonrió y le dijo "lo tendrás en un par de semanas, como siempre"

 Harry se animó al ver la determinada mirada de Hermione, eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Hermione, era una luchadora, jamás se rendía.

Y así el día a día empezó a ser rutina a la que Harry se acostumbró fácilmente, estar con Hermione era algo que casi venía siendo natural. Y así de repente dormir con ella se convirtió en algo normal, cuando ella de repente lo abrazó como un peluche en su sueño, Harry no se lo tomó en cuenta, incluso disfrutó de la experiencia. Los desayunos y comidas sabían a gloria comparadas con la de los Dursley, se había acostumbrado a usar el servicio de Crookshanks y todo en general era armonía.

Las horas de estudio no eran muy diferentes de las que tomaban en Hogwarts y sin Ron, Harry encontró que se contagiaba de la concentración de su amiga. Así aprendía, no era la cosa más divertida del mundo, pero era mejor que hacer tareas para sus tíos.  Sin embargo, Harry no podía evitar desear que todo volviese a la normalidad, volver a ser humano. Y Ron, los Weasley, Lupin, Dumbledore y toda la orden aún debían estar preocupados por él, pero no había manera de hacerles saber que estaba a salvo, pero con un problemilla de aspecto.

Al llegar el fin de semana Hermione subió con él en la parte trasera del auto,  su padre al volante. Hermione le había explicado un par de días antes que iban a buscar sus cosas a Privet Drive ya que su tío había amenazado con tirarlas. Harry no quiso saber cómo lo había hecho su compañera para convencer a su padre o qué excusa tenía para hacerlo, pero se alegró y admiró a la chica por su inteligencia. De buenas a primeras, ese día se encontró de viaje a la casa a la que nunca querría volver.

Media hora después aguantando la música pasada de moda del Sr.Granger, Harry vio la familiaridad del camino, diez minutos después entraban el tranquilo vecindario de Privet Drive.  

Continuará....

Buff, este apitulo reconozco ke se hace un tanto pesado y que para rematar tardé un buen tiempo en actualizar. Mis disculpas. Es ke no he estado de muy buen humor, lo siento. Espero que seais sinceros y me critikeis lo malo para mejorarlo y me alabéis lo bueno, por supuesto :P ja jaja.  Ey, En serio, vuestra opinión significa mucho para mi. Gracias a todos por leer

**Klaha: **UI, pues realmentese me pasó contestarte review en el anterior cap, perdon :P Espero tu review sobre este.

**Ichan**: La primera ,gracias por todo tu apoyo. Me alegra que te gustase Tonks, intenté hacerla creíble ¿funcionó, no? XD

**Mish**: Hurones blancos ¬¬,Draco pa mas adelante XD ok? Gracias por tus animos. Espero saber ke tal me salio este churro de cap.

**Elanor Black: **Jajajaja, ok, me apunto lo de avergonzar a Mione con alguna otra alusion de los padres sobre su kerido Harry J je jeje. Ke malas somos

**Kari Granger de Potter: **Me deshice de Irene rápido XDDD lo siento si esperabas más...la verdad es ke este capitulo fue bastante flojo y precipitado...o kiza sea mi impresión, no se. De todos modos espero tu opinión. Gracias.

**JessyTonks**: Muchas gracias por tu review Espero no defraudarte

**NeMy**: Ja jaja, si Pobre Hermione, cuando la historia siempre le ha dado la razón y la siguen tratando asi, tsk tsk tsk. Aunke parece que ha surgido alguien ke si le presta atención. Tachan tachan.

**Carlita potter**: Siento no ser más continuada...perdón por la demora.

**Maky**: Gracias por el review y bienvenida al club XDDD

**Aiosami**: Wow, Muchísimas gracias por todo Aiosami, la verdad eres de gran ayuda. Como viste, Irene realmente se aburre y su meta en la vida es martirizar a los demás con su presencia. Remus el pobre si debe estar mordiéndose las uñas de preocupación, espero poder sacarlo pronto en la historia ;). Ui, ya me diras ke tal te parece el rival de Harry. Cuidate, hasta pronto

**Vicuticu:** La verdad es ke intenté no dar muchos spoilers por si aun había gente sin leer el 5º, pero creo ke me será inevitable...no se ke saldrá. Ah, Harry dentro de poco podrá comunicarse...ya verás como . Venga, hasta la próxima.Gracias por tu review.

**MEIKO**: Ummm, Ron Ron Ron ...no se seguro con quien lo emparejaré, pero la ke más pendiente de él está es Luna, asi ke algo haré. Ya veremos. Si tienes alguna idea, por favor házmela saber J Gracias por tu apoyo. Besos

**S. Lily Potter: **No voy a ponerselo tan facil a la pareja ¿verdad? XDDDDDD (risa makeavelica)

**Teisa**: Largo? Te parecio largo? Eso es ke se hace muy pesao ==  ¿no? Y este? Debe haber sido mortal ¿no? :P

**Arkangel Galadriel: **Uahahahhaha, me hiciste pensar mucho en el hurón de presa XDDDDD pero me contuve :P Este cap fue flojo, pero intentare recuperarme para el proximo...ai no se, estoy un tanto desanimada.En fin, si no fuera por tu sentido del humor XD Gracias por tu lealtad. Espero verte por aki hasta pronto

**Mary Ann Snape**: Gracias, de verdad. Espero te siga interesando la historia

**Arwenej**: Será un placer leer tus fics, pronto recibiras mis reviews XD Gracias a ti por leer mi historia, espero ke la longitud de este capitulo te agrade más XD Hasta pronto


	15. Hermione demente

"Ding Dong" El Sr. Granger se irguió frente a la puerta después de tocar el timbre. Hermione a su lado esperó paciente también, con nerviosismo. Harry alguna vez les había explicado a Ron y a ella historias sobre su "familia", pero ella tan sólo los había visto de refilón en la estación.

Harry por su parte, restaba inmóvil y tieso como una rama asomando discretamente su negro hocico, escondido en la bandolera de Hermione.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer con cuello de jirafa asomó la cabeza quisquillosa. " No queremos nada, gracias. Lo que sea que quieran vendernos ya lo tenemos" dijo sonando más como el tío Vernon que como la tía Petunia. Antes de que Hermione o su padre tuviesen la oportunidad de abrir la boca, la puerta les fue cerrada en sus bruces.

Sin perder tiempo, esta vez fue Hermione que hizo sonar el timbre. La puerta no tardó tanto en abrirse esta vez; como la primera, tía Petunia asomó la cabeza pero con el ceño levemente fruncido y mirada desconfiada. "No damos limosnas" susurró con esa voz de gallina despachándolos de su portal. A punto estaba de volver a cerrar la puerta cuando el señor Granger actuó.

"Perdone Sra. Dursley, no venimos a venderles nada, ni tampoco a mendigar" la mujer ojeó al hombre, parecía un caballero adinerado "Soy el Sr. Granger" se presentó entregándole una tarjeta de visita.

"¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿ Quién es, Petunia?" se oyó una voz grave detrás de la delgaducha de la Sr. Dursley y al momento un hombre corpulento y con cara de pocos amigos se asomó a la puerta también. "Buenos días Sr. Dursley, soy el Sr. Granger. Mi hija Hermione atiende la misma escuela que su sobrino Harry. Hemos venido a recoger sus cosas. No les robaremos mucho tiempo". Los ojos de la pareja se abrieron como platos, escandalizados. Harry suspiró, sabía que su reacción iba a ser algo parecido. Y que el Sr. Granger fuese tan directo como Hermione no ayudaba mucho, con suerte sólo les cerrarían las puertas en las narices de nuevo.

"Vernon ¿quién es?" se oyó una nueva voz desde el interior de la casa. Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar una mujer entrada en carnes y con la misma cara de perro rabioso que tío Vernon abrió la puerta de par en par ojeando a los Granger.

A Harry se le heló la sangre, era tía Marge. "Oh" dijo la mujer al ver a la pasmada Hermione "¿Eres la novia de mi pequeño Dudley? Pasa, pasa. No te quedes en la puerta, querida." Hermione fue arrastrada de un tirón al hall.

"Dudley, tu novia esta aquí. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías novia? Ay, que tímido eres". Vociferaba tía Marge, como siempre haciendo suposiciones sin más. Dudley que estaba en el sofá comiendo cacahuetes y viendo la televisión alzó la cabeza hacia ellos "¿Uh?" fue su elocuente respuesta.

"Esto...yo no..." intentó defenderse Hermione, en vano, tía Marge la cortó en seco continuando con su monólogo e inquisiciones mientras Hermione restaba frente a la mujer, los Dursley haciéndole señas como podían para detener el desastre y un confundido Sr.Granger plantado a unos metros. Dudley se acercó para ojear a su "enamorada" parpadeando atontado. "Tía Marge... ella no es mi novia" Hubo silencio.

"Que no...entonces quien demonios..."

"Disculpen las molestias" sonó el Sr. Granger. Los adultos voltearon ha él. Blackfur presentía la catástrofe. Hermione se tensó por un momento, Harry podía sentir que su amiga también sabía lo que se avecinaba. Pero para la sorpresa del mago, la bruja tomó aire profundamente y firmemente acabó la frase que su padre iba a formular. "Estamos aquí para recoger las cosas de Harry" Blackfur hizo una mueca, ya estaba dicho, el infierno iba a desatarse.

Dudley y tía Petunia se quedaron muy quietos, tío Vernon se llevó una mano a la cabeza y tía Marge empezó a enrojecer y mirar a todos lados sin saber como arreglar el entuerto.

"¿Harry? ¿Ese desagradecido y conflictivo muchacho? ¡Ah! Ya entiendo. Vernon ya me ha explicado que por su mal comportamiento han tenido que internarlo en San Brutus este verano. Espero que lo muelan a palos y que aprenda modales" asintió la mujer. El padre de Hermione hizo una cara horrorizada y apunto estaba de debatirles enfadado sino hubiera sido por Hermione pisándole un pie.

"Así es, por eso venimos a recoger sus cosas" sonrió de oreja a oreja Hermione con una sonrisa brillante y extremadamente dulce, el hurón pensando que la más forzada que había visto en Hermione nunca. Por lo menos la cosa parecía que funcionaba. Harry sonrió aliviado.

"¿Y qué relación tienes tú con esto?" ojeó tía Marge a Hermione sospechosamente. " Harry es mi mejor amigo" contestó Hermione como reflejo, antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, inusual en ella, pero había pasado. "Uh-oh" pensó Harry.

"Yo…em. Harry me salvó de un troll gigante y desde entonces somos amigos...aunque el siempre se mete en líos y..um acaba castigado o en el ala hospitalaria de la escuela, herido." El chico-hurón no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Y de hecho ninguno de los oyentes. De repente toda la casa parecía muerta del silencio que reinaba en ella. Hermione continúo su historia, sus ojos se volvieron borrosos como si estuviera soñando, en otro mundo. " A mi no me gusta volar, pero una vez volé sobre un hipogrifo con él" Hermione puso sus brazos en cruz y de repente se puso a imitar el vuelo del animal, agitando sus brazos como si fueran alas mientras paseaba por el salón ante la atónita mirada de los Dursley.

"Wiii wiii" piaba Hermione. Los ojos de Blackfur casi salían de sus orbitas, su amiga estaba como poseída. La bandolera en la que Harry se ocultaba dando suaves tumbos cuando Hermione pivotaba de un lado a otro para cambiar de dirección.

"¡Hermione!" el Sr. Granger corrió a detener a su hija. La muchacha le guiñó un ojo inadvertidamente. El padre de Hermione sonrió pícaro. "Perdónenla, por favor. Los médicos me dijeron que había mejorado desde la nueva medicación. Mis disculpas. Aunque sé de su bondad, ustedes se cuidan de Harry Potter, al fin y al cabo. Que maravilloso gesto por su parte."

Vernon tosió "Uh, por supuesto, no podíamos dejar a el muchacho sin un hogar".

Tía Marge alzó la cabeza orgullosa, pero en seguida miró a Hermione con aprensión. "¿No será peligrosa, verdad?" dijo señalando a la chica en los brazos de su padre.

"Oh, no no. En absoluto" El Sr. Granger miró a Hermione.

"¿Papá? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cuando hemos llegado?" Hermione miró con los ojos asombrados a su alrededor. Miró a Dudley que tenía la cara más estúpida de todas. " Buenos días. ¿Son ustedes los Dursley? Soy Hermione Granger, él es mi padre. Encantados. Hemos venido a buscar el baúl de Harry Potter, por favor."

Todos quedaron mudos. Al fin tía Marge habló. "Vernon, ve a buscar el baúl ese. Cuanto antes se lo des antes se irán" le dijo.

"Oh" Con esto el hombre corrió escaleras arriba.

Harry no podía parar de sorprenderse por la interpretación de Hermione, desde luego la chica era buena actriz en situaciones de tensión.

En un momento el baúl de Harry estaba frente al Sr. Granger. "Si no necesitan nada más, tenemos cosas que hacer en esta casa" gruñó Vernon. "Claro, por supuesto. Muchísimas gracias. Le daré recuerdos a Harry de su parte. Son ustedes muy amables, gracias.Ya nos vamos ¿verdad, Hermione?" se despidió el hombre haciendo exageradas reverencias al tiempo que agarraba el baúl.

"Si" dijo sonriente Hermione. La verdad es que eso era lo que más quería en ese momento, irse de esa casa, lejos de esa espantosa gente con la que Harry había crecido como única familia. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho al pensarlo. "Pobre Harry" pensó.

En cuanto pusieron los pies fuera de la casa, la puerta se cerró de un golpe. El Sr. Granger puso el equipaje en el asiento trasero y él y Hermione subieron al coche. Blackfur salió de su escondite y se acomodó en el regazo de Hermione. Suspiró, por una vez que sus tíos podían conocer a una de sus amigas más normales...

Los tres ocupantes del vehículo se miraron unos a otros y de mutuo acuerdo rompieron en carcajadas. Lo cierto es que en cierto modo toda la actuación había sido de lo más divertida. Sobretodo las horrorizas expresiones de los Dursley.

Cuando se hubieron calmado el Sr. Granger arrancó el coche "Vamonos a casa" dijo. "Si, a casa" respondió Hermione.

Se formó un extraño silencio, que incomodó a Harry. "Esa gente..." el padre de Hermione rompió el hielo con tono serio y preocupado "si, lo sé." Interrumpió su hija. Hermione tenía esa facilidad de leer el pensamiento de los demás.

"Pobre chico" susurró para sí el hombre. Hermione estrujó contra sí a Blackfur, y lo mimó distraídamente. "Pero ahora nos tiene a Ron y los Weasley, Lupin... y a mí" sonrió un tanto entristecida. Blackfur la miró intensamente, agradecido de tenerla como amiga, si lo pensaba, era cierto lo que había dicho, cómo no. Hermione siempre tenía razón. Hasta los once años no había recibido amor, y desde su entrada en Hogwarts el afecto que algunas personas le demostraban le resultaba hasta abrumador.

Harry asintió a Hermione, y ella le rascó cariñosamente tras la oreja para darle énfasis a sus palabras de ánimo.

El Sr. Granger miró de reojo a Hermione preocupado. "No te preocupes, seguro que Harry está bien. Siempre te está asustando metiéndose en algún lío por estas fechas, pero..em...seguro que está bien" le dijo con voz suave.

Hermione miró a Blackfur "Lo sé" dijo ella sonriendo a su nueva mascota. Harry sonrió también ronroneando cuando Hermione volvió a acariciarlo, él estaba bien, bueno, todo lo bien que se puede estar dadas las circunstancias.

"Ñiii"

Continuará...

Lo sé lo sé. Me debeis odiar por haber estado ausente tanto tiempo y luego volver con un capitulo tan corto y sin ninguna novedad

TTTT perdonarme. Por favor. La vida es una montaña rusa y digamos que he estado demasiado mareada como para escribir. Tuve un problema con el ff además..no me llegaban vuentros maravillosos reviews al correo.

Aun así, No os abandono, que es lo que cuenta ¿no? Gracias si aun estáis conmigo

**Mish**: Uahh por fin. Gracias por estar recordándome cada dos por tres ke atualice, a veces necesito ke esten detrás de mi constantemente, como una niña chica :P Este cap, tb es mu soso, pero en el proximo ya las cosas se ponen en marcha de nuevo XD

**jessy-tonks, Hermy De Harry, Yuri Kanbara: **Perdonad que no os conteste individualmente, os agradezco enormemente que sigáis conmigo. Gracias. Espero que os siga gustando.

**Aiosami, bbpotter**: JA ja Irene es como es, una chica repelente. No se si volverá a aparecer, el que lo hace seguro es William. Aun no se si hacer que sepa sobre el mundo mágico. Harry tiene dura competencia por el cariño de Hermione...ya veremos que pasa.

**Ichan, S Lily Potter: **Pues si, William es perfecto para Hermione, asi que Harry ya puede estar apañandoselas, porque sino… XD

Gracias por seguir la historia y dejar review (Ps. S.Lily: gracias por no rendirte e insistir en ke actualizase )

**Arkangel Galadreil: **Jajajajaj, tus comentarios son siempre lo mejor. Tienes muy buenas ideas, de verdad. Aunke no creo ke aprecien los demas lectores ke haga de Blackfur unas zapatillas XD. Como siempre, admiro tu fidelidad. Tu si ke res genial. Espero verte por aki de nuevo a pesar de mis ausencias. cuidate

**Calixta:** Si me acuerdo...espero ke tu tb de mi, porke pa tardanzas la mia . En fin. Me alegro ke siga gustandote

**NeMy, MEIKO, hermi567, Arwenej, Vicuticu, Harumi-chan, MARINA CASTILLO COLN, Klaha, pamylp, Kajime, hibari chetxu: **A todos vosotros, no me olvido , de veras. Perdonadme por la tardanza y la brevedad (tengo examenes ya mismo) Pero de corazón GRACIAS. Espero que sigáis conmigo, A Harry le keda menos para empezar Hogwarts de á llegar siendo humano otra vez? Se dará cuenta de que su apego a Hermione va más allá de amistad? Ahhh, todo a su tiempo ;)


	16. Ella le quiere

Hermione entró en casa con una amplia sonrisa, Blackfur en su hombro también parecía contento. Lo cierto era que últimamente, los dos amigos, por los acontecimientos sucedidos, se habían unido más si cabe. "Ya hemos vuelto, mamá" dijo la joven en voz alta. Su padre entró tras ella. "Oh, ya estáis aquí" sonrió la Sra.Granger desde el salón. "Hermione, cariño, alguien ha venido a verte". William se levantó del sillón en el que estaba para recibir a su amiga. "Hola, Hermione"saludó. La nube en la que flotaba Harry se descompuso.

"William" parpadeó confundida Hermione por un momento, pero sonrió al segundo después. Se acercó y le dio un pequeño abrazo de bienvenida. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Oh, es verdad, te había prometido que quedaríamos un día, casi lo olvido"

El chico rubio se rasco nerviosamente el cogote dedicándole media sonrisa a Hermione "No importa, si tienes cosas que hacer no quiero molestar, es solo...Bueno, yo pasaba por aquí y...¿no molesto, verdad?" empezó a hablar muy seguido. La Sra. Granger recogió un vaso con el culo lleno de lo que parecía zumo de naranja y sonriendo se fue a la cocina.

"He traído un par de libros que creo que podrían gustarte" William señaló bajo su hombro donde asomaban un par de tomos. Hermione volvió a sonreír. A Harry le molestó, Hermione nunca sonreía tanto en Hogwarts. "No tenías que molestarte. Ven, vayamos a mi habitación".

William fue directo a la cama y se sentó en el borde poniéndose cómodo, dejando los libros a un lado pero de forma que hubiese espacio al otro lado en la cama para una persona más, para Hermione.

"Wiiiiiiii" EL chico dio un respingo y volteó la cabeza bruscamente para encontrarse con Hedwing ojeándolo curiosamente. Los ojos azules del chico se alzaron para encontrar los achocolatados de Hermione, la pregunta escrita en los celestes.

"Esta es Hedwing" le explicó ella, William volvió a mirar a la lechuza. "Es un animal hermoso" dijo él sinceramente.

"Sí que lo es. Me encargo de ella estas vacaciones, porque Harry no puede" continuó Hermione de forma casual, a Harry no le pasó desapercibida la sombra que cruzó en la expresión de William al oír su nombre. "Junto a Blackfur y Crookshanks, ya podías montar un zoo" bromeó William. Hermione hizo una mueca. Se dirigió a Hedwing y la acarició. William se incorporó y se posicionó junto a Hermione. "¿Puedo?" dijo señalando a la lechuza.

Hermione no supo que contestar. Blackfur miraba con los ojos encendidos "Sí si, adelante. Vamos Hedwing, destrózale la mano a picotazos" pensaba para sí. William acercó la mano al ave nocturna. Hedwing le picó cariñosamente y restregó su cabeza contra la mano del chico. Harry se sorprendió y miró atónito a su mascota ."Traidora" musitó.

"Parece que le gustas" comentó Hermione, no menos sorprendida que Harry ante la reacción de Hedwing. "Incluso Crookshanks se deja acariciar por ti. Tienes un don con los animales" le elogió la chica. William sonrió ampliamente antes de sonrojarse levemente.

Harry soltó un bufido y se deslizó hasta el suelo yéndose hasta la cama, saltando sobre el colchón y acomodándose. Hermione lo miro meditabunda. El hurón volvió a soltar un bufido y giró la cara. Hermione ahora estaba más que desconcertada por la actitud de Harry.

William miraba confundido a la chica. "Pues parece que a Blackfur no le caigo demasiado bien " dijo intentando llamar su atención. Ella volteó y salió de su estupor. El chico sonrió "Apuesto a que está celoso de que acapare toda la atención de su dueña temporal. Es un comportamiento normal de las mascotas-ya sabes, y si él es macho y su dueña hembra más aún-...sobretodo si las mima mucho y tu eres siempre tan cariñosa. Fíjate en Crookshanks por ejemplo, siempre te esta defendiéndote, bueno quizá tu gato no es muy buen ejemplo porque es un animal bastante umm peculiar y único pero cualquier otro...es normal que se coja afecto y ..." . Hermione y el hurón se habían mirado y ahora lo miraban a él con una extraña expresión. El rubio se puso nervioso.

"Hermione" llamó la Sra. Granger tocando a la puerta de la habitación levemente. Asomando la cabeza vio a los chicos de pie junto al improvisado poste para la blanca lechuza, callados, ¿estaría interrumpiendo algo?. William y Hermione se giraron para encarar a la mujer, pero no dijeron ni mu. Ante la falta de respuesta de su hija, la Sra. Granger explicó "Cariño, tu amigo Ron al teléfono. Sigue con su mala costumbre de gritar a pleno pulmón" sonrió. Hermione enarcó las cejas "¿Ron? Mm, ahora voy" educadamente se dirigió al muchacho junto a ella "Enseguida vuelvo" "Claro" asintió el cautivador chico.

Hermione miró a Blackfur y le hizo una seña con la mirada. Harry por su parte estaba dividido, ir con Hermione o vigilar a William. Decidió quedarse con el chico, a fin de cuentas no podía decir nada a Ron por el momento. Moviendo su cabeza indicó a Hermione que fuera sin él. Ella lo miró confundida por un momento pero se fue sin perder más tiempo. Los oscuros ojos verdes del depredador se fijaron en la presa. "Ummm" se removió inquieto William al sentir la asesina mirada del animalito sobre él.

Harry no le quitó la vista de encima al muchacho. William acarició a Hedwing melancólico. Luego se dirigió de nuevo a la cama y se sentó en el mismo sitió que la primera vez. Suspiró. El hurón negro lo miraba de hito en hito. William cruzó la mirada con la del animal. "Que hostil estás Blackfur ¿es por Hermione?¿Te gusta, verdad?" sonrió algo triste el joven. Harry dio un respingo. William rió silenciosamente "Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo" le sonrió. Blackfur soltó un pequeño gruñido, al peludo mago le caía bien William, seguro que podían ser grandes amigos, pero algo en un recoveco de su conciencia le decía que eso no podía ser, William le estaba quitando a Hermione y él no iba a permitirlo.

" A mi también me gusta ¿sabes?" la súbita confesión y el desánimo en ella le bajaron los humos al niño-que-vivió. Harry miró atónito a William a los ojos y una cierta empatía se hizo presa de él. Harry escuchó atento.

" Siempre me ha gustado, pero ahora siento algo más por ella. Me gustaría decírselo, hacerla mi novia... si ella aceptase sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra" Blackfur hizo una mueca y enseñó sus dientes de forma defensiva, pero William no lo vio ya que su atención estaba puesta en el escritorio. Harry con su nueva y mejorada vista divisó los retratos. William sonrió de lado "De pequeños éramos inseparables. Hermione fue la primera amiga que tuve. La primera y única verdadera amiga. Y la mejor hasta ahora. Ella me enseñó tantas cosas. A pesar de mi desaliño, mi mediocridad, las gafotas y el parche, los aparatos-ey, así es cómo la conocí, en la consulta de sus padres...creo que he sido el único chico del pueblo que tenía ganas de ir al dentista-" William soltó unas graves risas " Ella se hizo mi amiga, todos se mofaban de mi, y de ella, pero ambos nos apoyábamos mutuamente. Aprendí a ver la verdadera belleza de las personas. Aquella que no reside en el físico ¿sabes?" le comentaba William al hurón, sin saber que Harry entendía y comprendía perfectamente lo que el muchacho le contaba. "No importa el atractivo físico, ni el dinero, ni la fama. Si miras en el interior...Hermione es la persona más bella y pura que conozco. Es inteligente, amable, madura, cariñosa, paciente, responsable, le importan las personas y no las apariencias, es independiente y fuerte en sus convicciones." Harry sólo podía que asentir, aunque nunca antes se había parado a contemplar las cualidades de su amiga, mentalmente Harry añadía "y valiente, leal..." William vio como la rivalidad en Blackfur se disipaba poco a poco. "También tiene sus puntos flacos. Puede llegar a ser marimandona, es adicta al trabajo, siempre cree tener razón..." Harry rió para sus adentros, también eso era cierto, aunque el mago debía reconocer que normalmente Hermione sí tenía razón. "...a veces es algo insegura y teme fracasar, y su astucia y ambición a veces me dan miedo. También puede llegar a ser demasiado sensible y llorar por cualquier tontería, pero siempre tiene el corazón en su sitio. Sus fallos son lo que la hacen humana y por ello, es perfecta." Acabó William con devoción.

De repente Harry sintió que no podía estar enfadado con el sincero muchacho. Se sintió vinculado a él, porque ambos sentían igual. El chico-ahora-hurón se sintió culpable por obligarse a odiar a William. El joven parecía que también había sufrido de pequeño, pero había crecido para ser un gran hombre, recto y justo, sincero y tierno. Lo único que tenía de malo era que él también quería a Hermione, y ni siquiera eso podía reprocharle, era difícil conocer a Hermione y no quererla. Para apaciguar su culpa y hacer las paces, Blackfur se acercó a la mano de William que restaba sobre la colcha y la rozó con la cabeza.

"¿Estas intentando animarme, animalito?" sonrió William, Harry no podía creerse que estuviese haciendo el ridículo de esa manera con tal de disculparse ante el pretendiente de Hermione ni más ni menos. El galán cogió al hurón colocándolo en su regazo y lo acarició. Otra oleada de incomodidad invadió a Harry que apretó fuerte su mandíbula intentando contener las ganas de saltar fuera del alcance del chico o mejor aún pegarle un buen mordisco.

"Yo sé que ella me quiere" susurró William. Blackfur quedó paralizado, se tensó como la cuerda de una guitarra. Sus ojos abiertos casi le salían de las órbitas. "¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?" gritó su mente enfadada y temerosa. "Pero sólo como amigos, hasta ahí lo sé" dijo el muggle. Harry sintió como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, pudo respirar de nuevo con normalidad. Soltó un aliviado suspiro y dejo que sus músculos se relajaran de nuevo. William continuaba mimándolo mientras se paliaba con la nueva mascota de su amiga...una de ellas. "El problema está en que ella quiere a otro chico" siguió. "Ñi ñi ñi" afirmaba el hurón. "Si claro, es eso. Ella ya quiere a otro" pensaba Harry abstraídamente "¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?" volvió a saltar al darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Harry empezó a darle vueltas en su negra cabecita de hurón. "Krum, seguro que es el búlgaro...no...pero también podría ser yo ¿no? Eps, espera, ese Ravenclaw ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Terry? Si Terry era. Parecía muy interesado en Hermione. Grrrrrr" gruñó "Pero podría ser yo ¿no? En la librería dijo que me quería y que era muy importante para ella... mm, pero Hermione quiere a todo el mundo. Hasta a los elfos domésticos y ...Aghhh" El mago empezó a frustrarse.

Mientras, se dio cuenta de la mirada de envidia del chico. Esa expresión parecía no encajar en la personalidad de William. Harry vio que iba dirigida a la foto del trio. "¿Ñii?" William miró al hurón. "Desde que empezó a ir a esa escuela, siento que no es del todo sincera conmigo, que me oculta cosas. Nunca me ha mentido, eso si. Dice que no puede decírmelo, con esa cara triste, disculpándose. Pero me duele igual. Desde que se hizo amigos con Ron y Harry siento que la pierdo más y más. Está muy unida a ellos..." Harry sintió lástima por William, pero luego pensó que enfrentarse a situaciones de vida o muerte cada año, seguro hacía a las personas unirse, cerrar vínculos que van más allá de la amistad o de la familia, pero esas no eran experiencias que Harry desease para nadie. Distraído como estaba se perdió el monólogo de William hasta casi el final. "Ella le quiere" suspiró descorazonado el chico. La atención del hurón de nuevo se agudizó "¿Me quiere? Sí, sí. Hermione me quiere, Hermione me quiere" canturreó en su cabeza. Entonces vio de nuevo la foto que William volvió a mirar. Hermione, sonriendo, su pelo congelado, a su lado estaba él, también resplandeciente. A su otro lado Ron también sonreía y completaba el trio. Blackfur sonrió. Pero volviendo a mirar de nuevo la sonrisa se esfumó. Ron, ron también estaba en la foto. ¿Podía ser Ron el chico que le gustaba a Hermione? No, imposible, siempre se estaban peleando...relación amor-odio, recordó Harry. Amor-odiii, amor. "¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?" se alarmó Harry.

Todo el tiempo estaban el trio junto, por separado era raro encontrarlos pero si era así , si Hermione no estaba con Harry, estaba normalmente en la biblioteca o... con RON.

El hurón sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Pensando en ello Harry no se sentía cómodo cuando ellos dos compartían tiempo sin él. Al principio pensaba que era una rabieta egocéntrica de adolescente. Que no le gustaba ser excluido, sin saber que hacían los otros dos pero ahora...

Hermione aún estaba hablando por teléfono con Ron. El hurón se tiró al suelo de sopetón asustando a William y a Hedwing. Empezó a correr hacia la puerta justo cuando ésta se abría y Hermione regresaba. Blackfur por poco se da de bruces con las piernas de su amiga. La muchacha que había entrado con una sonrisa miró al hurón a sus pies y enarcó las cejas, miró a William en busca de alguna explicación pero el muchacho sólo se encogió de hombros.

Hermione y William charlaron animosamente sobre los viejos tiempos y con cada historia, Harry, haciéndose el dormido en el regazo de Hermione, aprendía un poquito más sobre ella. Debía recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, toda esa poca atención que le había prestado. Hubo tiempo de estudio también, en el que el hurón realmente quedó dormido.

Al despertar Harry se encontró sólo acurrucado sobre un cojín en la cama de Hermione. Asustado bajó desesperado las escaleras, los padres de Hermione estaban en el sofá viendo las noticias. Pero dónde estaba Hermione. El sonido de las llaves en la puerta le hizo voltear para ver a la chica entrar cómo si nada.

Hermione saludo a sus padres y en seguida divisó a Blackfur corriendo a trompicones en su dirección. Ella se agacho para facilitar a Harry el trabajo. El hurón dio un brinco y escaló al hombro de la chica. Desde luego parecía que Harry ya dominaba su nuevo cuerpo. Hermione sonrió. "Ñii ñiiiiii ñi ñi" refunfuñaba Blackfur sin embargo mientras subían las escaleras, estaba enojado con la chica por haberlo dejado sólo. Al llegar a la habitación, el animal aún se quejaba y gruñía cómicamente. Hermione lo miraba pero no decía nada. "Ñiiñiñi ñiiiiii" acabó Harry su tirada. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Y señaló a la pared sobre la cama. Blackfur miró y vio una nota colgada 'He ido a acompañar a W. No tardaré. Hermione' decía simplemente. Harry se sonrojó, en su ataque de pánico no había visto el papel. " Honestamente, Harry" soltó ella.

"Por cierto, Harry" el aludido removió su cola varias veces mientras la miraba, paciente y atento. "Los Weasley acortan su estancia en Rumanía. La semana que viene están de regreso y me han invitado. Tú también vienes, por supuesto. Así podremos arreglarlo todo. No creo que mis padres tengan inconveniente ya que ellos se irán a una convención a Suiza y no querrán dejarme sola. El martes que viene nos vamos a la Madriguera " Hermione guiñó uno de sus castaños ojos. Blackfur simplemente quedó atontado mirándola. "Oh"

Continuará....

Hola a todos. Debo agradeceros de corazón vuestros reviews. Ya creía que me odiarían o que no se acordarían de mi. Estoy bien, solo muuy ocupada. Agradezco la preocupación. Muchas gracias a todos. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, más largo que el anterior ;). Espero les guste...me he tenido que apurar por los exámenes, pero después de sus muestras de cariño no podía quedarme sin agradecéroslo (y que otra manera que actualizando la historia?) espero que les agrade y sea decente

**Teisa**: has sido la primera esta vez XDD. Si, hermione es una gran actriz :P Y Harry parece que POR FIN volverá a ser un hombrecito. Ya veremos. ¿tos y toas kereis que pase algo? Nooo XDD

**Mish**: Gomen, te pasaron delante. Mea culpa . XDD Aunke tu comentario es el mejor 

**Kajime**: ¿de veras gritaste? Jajajaja, entonces te emocionas yo, debo reconocer :P Muchas gracias por el review y por la comprensión. Cuidate tu tb ;)

**The angel of dreams**: No, no me he ido para siempre. Siento la ausencia. Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic

**hibari**: perdon  pero he vuelto ¿no? no te preocupes que al menos más rápida que rowling si lo soy XDDD ja ja ja

**himawarynohara : **sigo

**flaka-potter: **Gracias. Espero siga gustandote. Hasta otra

**S.Lily Potter**: Hola, si que tarde si. Perdón. Me halaga que sigas leyéndolo y disfrutándolo. Aquí tienes más. Harry esta algo confuso ahora..si es ke el chico no tiene remedio XD

**Calixta**: Ey! Como va? Espero ke todo te vaya bien. Aunke corto, tus reviews siempre son bienvenidos. Muchos recuerdos.

**Vicuticu**: Holaps. Da gusto volver a leerlos a todos en los reviews. Si, conozco LPDF, Darklord...ahora creo ke se llama dark potter me lo comentó en el fic de "soñando al chico perfecto" y gracias a él, me pase, lo conocí y me apunté. Aunque no tengo mucho tiempo para ello, me voy pasando Me complace que sigas el fic y sea de tu agrado. Hasta la proxima

**Ichan**: Ñi ñi. Ya intentaré volver a actualizar más seguido, no kisiera defraudar a una fan tan buena como tu ;) Nos leemos

**Nemy**: Gracias, yo tb me alegro de haber vuelto. Un abrazo

**Zzz**: Holaps, si antes actualizaba dos o tres veces al mes..pero con los estudios me he rezagado. Bueno la historia ya mismo da un giro...parece que es muy larga...mm no se que hacer ¿la divido en dos? La acorto?. Gracias por el review

**Hibari**: Buenas Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Gracias por pararte e comentar, es un detalle. Gracias, nos leemos.

**Hermi567**: Si, fue corto ¿verdad? UU Bueno , este es un poco más largo..aunque no estoy segura de si pasa gran cosa ??

**Eva-AngelH/Hr**: No, no me habías dejado review antes, pero ahora lo has hecho. Gracias.

**jessie radcliffe**: Oh! Lo leiste de un tirón?Aquí tienes otra capitulo para saciar tu curiosidad, espero que te guste ;)

**Lord of the Dark**: Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, siento haberte preocupado. Y si yo sigo en pie, este fic también je je je. Ooi, pobrecito William ¡no te cae bien? Si es un hombrecito perfecto para Hermione (ju ju ju Alba con su sonrisa diabólica) No te preocupes, el amor es cosa de dos y el corazón de Hermione ya pertenece a alguién...no te diré quien porque estropearía la emoción del final apoteosico con declaración incluida ¿no? Agh olvidaba que ya sabes quien es. :P

**Harumi-chan **: Sip, actualice, y de nuevo lo hago  espero que siga gustandote y entreteniéndote el fic. Nos leemos al siguiente.

**Klaha**: Quien a dicho que Harry volverá a su estado normal? Ju ju ju Yo tenía pensado en volver a Hermione también hurón y listos XD jajajajjajajajjajaja

**Asukita: **Gracias por animarte a dejarme review. Ja ja Si, yo tambien me asusté un poco cuando Hermione hace de Buckbeak, de seguro se inspiro en Luna para su interpretación ;) . Ahora el que empieza a perder los papeles es Harry porque no sabe si hacer caso a su corazón o a su cabecita de hurón XD

**Tania Stratman: **Uh?Si que hay fics de H/Hr por la red, y la mayoría están bien ¿no? De que shipper eres? Sea como sea ma halagas mucho. Gracias por tu review y por leer la historia, espero no decepcionarte  Hasta la proxima


	17. La sagacidad de Ginny

Harry se sentía extraño. Desde la "charla" con William, las cosas parecían distintas. La percepción de todo se transformaba ante sus ojos. Cada momento, cada gesto adquiría un algo nuevo, perdía importancia o significaba más de lo que antes él daba crédito. Los días pasaron más raudos, con un par de visitas más al Sr. Blotts, algunos paseos a mediodía, un picnic con los padres de Hermione en el campo... Blackfur parpadeó un par de veces cuando de repente se encontró sobre el hombro de Hermione viendo a un sonriente Sr. Weasley esperándoles junto a su maltrecho automóvil azul.

"Sr. Weasley" saludó Hermione cargando con una maleta. "Buenos días, Hermione" contestó él. "¡Hermione!" brincó una melena pelirroja desde el asiento trasero. Ginny Weasley corrió hacia su amiga. "Ginny" sonrió Hermione. Las dos chicas se fusionaron en un abrazo mientras Blackfur hacia piruetas a lomos de su amiga con tal de no caer.

De fondo podían oírse los murmullos de los señores Granger y el Sr. Weasley charlando amistosamente, Arthur Weasley más que entusiasmado ante la oportunidad que le ofrecían los muggles de entrar a una casa muggle 100 original.

Hermione rompió el abrazo extrañada por la firme presa de la pequeña pelirroja "¿Ginny?". La resplandeciente sonrisa que Hermione tenía por ver de nuevo a su amiga bruja se desvaneció en una expresión de preocupación al ver el rostro de Ginny. "¿Ginny, qué te pasa? ¿ Que ha pasado? ¿ Estás bien?" La joven pelirroja miró a la castaña de forma extraña. " Hermione, ¿no te has enterado? Lupin nos lo dijo, Tonks tenía que comunicártelo a ti, ¿no lo hizo? Harry...Harry..." Ginny empezó, pero Hermione había comprendido ya. Blackfur asomó por en el ángulo del cuello de Hermione, entre la cortina de pelo y miró a Ginny sintiéndose culpable, pero sin poder evitar una divertida sonrisa. Hermione rompió a reír.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, definitivamente, Hermione se había trastornado. Cuando pudo contenerse, Hermione le explicó "Luego te explico, por cierto ¿dónde está Ron? A él también le incumbe y no quiero repetirme". Ginny enarcó las cejas. Desde luego ésta no era la reacción que esperaba encontrar por parte de Hermione, pero dicho lo dicho, ahora la chica estaba más que curiosa por saber que nuevo descubrimiento les iba a explicar Hermione. "Ron se quedó dormido esta mañana, no lo creerás, pero anoche se quedó hasta tarde para acabar un de los ensayos de Historia de la Magia. Creo que lo ha hecho para impresionarte o para que no le regañes. Apuesto a que ahora mismo está refunfuñando por haberse quedado atrás. Ya sabes como es." Soltó unas risitas. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

El padre de Hermione se acercó entonces con el baúl de Harry mientras el Sr. Weasley cargaba con una maleta más discreta que debía ser pata Hermione. La Sra.Granger venía tras ellos, Crookshanks maullando feliz adelantándolos a todos de camino al coche.

Ginny, perspicaz mozuela que era notó los equipajes. " ¿No te quedarás hasta Hogwarts?" "Lo siento Ginny, la última semana les he prometido a mis padres que la pasaría con ellos... larga historia" "Hermione, ¿y ése baúl?" la pelirroja frunció el ceño "¿No es el de Harry?" ¿Qué hacía Hermione con las cosas del niño-que-vivió.

Hermione sonrió "Eres muy observadora. Eso es parte de la larga historia que os contaré a su debido tiempo"

Hedwing eligió ese momento para saltar desde la ventana del cuarto de Hermione y planear hasta la chica que al verla extendió su brazo como tantas veces había visto hacer a Harry; la lechuza se posó grácilmente. Ginny contempló atontada a la albina ave que le devolvía la mirada con sus enorme ojos. "Woo woo" ululó. La más pequeña de la familia Weasley luchó contra el impulso de frotarse los ojos para asegurarse que no estaba soñando. "Hedwing vamos a la Madriguera, puedes venir con nosotras o adelantarte tú sola" le dijo suavemente Hermione. Blackfur sintió como su mascota lo miraba de soslayo y al momento alzó el vuelo. Blackfur suspiró, Hedwing seguía un poco resentida con él.

Ginny abrió la boca, asombrada, para hablar, pero Hermione la cortó "todo a su tiempo, Ginny. Lo sabrás todo, lo prometo, pero paciencia". Ginny solo pudo que afirmar con la cabeza. Cuando la pecosa chica creía conocer a Hermione, ésta le sorprendía un avez más. Ginny se decía a si misma que ya no le vendría de nuevo si Hermione se sacara a Harry de debajo de la manga como si nada, como quien da un chasquido con sus dedos y se le cumplen todos los deseos. Desde luego era mejor tener a la castaña Gryffindor entre los aliados.

Con abrazos y besos, Hermione se despidió de sus padres. Ella y Ginny subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha. Crookshanks le venció en rapidez en acomodarse en el regazo de Hermione. Harry maldijo para sí. "Aah, Hermione" Ginny al fin se percató de la presencia del negro animalito. Antes de que Harry pudiese hacer nada o Hermione dar ninguna explicación Ginny lo tenía en su regazo y lo acariciaba con entusiasmo. "¿Qué monada? ¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿Tiene nombre?¿No muerde, verdad? Que suave" Ginny dejo de mirar al huroncito en su falda y alzó la vista para ver a su amiga, antes de que ésta pudiese decir nada "No, espera, no me lo digas. Esto también me lo explicaras cuando estemos con Ron bla bla bla". Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa que pedía disculpas.

"Tum tutumtum tum. Adoro las gradios" canturreaba mientras el Sr. Weasley al encontrar una emisora que funcionaba. Aún no entiendo como funciona, pero es un invento ifascinante. "Si papá, claro" soltó su hija sacándolo de la conversación. "Es **radio**, Sr. Weasley" no pudo evitar corregir Hermione. Para ambas la única respuesta fue un "Ohh. Si, fascinante. Tum tutum tum".

Ginny y Hermione retomaron su charla, Harry se acostumbró a las manos de Ginny rascándole la cabeza y acariciándole el lomo. Entretanto Harry y Hermione se ponían al día de las noticias sobre cómo les iba a Fred y George con su tienda, Charlie y sus dragones... Blackfur soltó un bostezo. Vio como Crookshanks roncaba levemente ronroneando de vez en cuando mientras Hermione lo acariciaba cariñosamente. Blackfur también quería los mimos de Hermione, sus delgados y largos dedos deslizándose suavemente entre su pelaje, acicalando tras sus pequeñas orejas. Ginny no lo hacía nada mal, pero no era Hermione. "¿Y cómo te va con Dean?" preguntó Hermione, Ginny soltó un bufido. Eso fue lo último que recordó Blackfur ya que segundos después había caído dormido.

"Hemos llegado" la despreocupada voz del Sr. Weasley le despertó de sopetón. "Ñi ¿ñi?" Blackfur se encontró en los brazos de Ginny, Crookshanks corría hacia el jardín, sin duda para perseguir gnomos, y Ron y Hermione estaban parados uno en frente del otro; visiblemente contentos de verse de nuevo pero claramente inseguros o incómodos de darse un abrazo. Finalmente Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Ron. "Grrrr" Harry no era consciente de su gruñido, pero Ginny sí se dio cuenta y asustada lo dejo en el suelo. El hurón corrió hacia sus dos mejores amigos que ya se separaban. "Hermione, ¿qué es eso?" dijo el pelirrojo señalando al animalico negro que corría hacia ellos. "Har...Blackfur. Ahora os lo explicaré, primero vayamos a dejar las maletas a la habitación y busquemos un lugar tranquilo y privado". Ron solo asintió.

-

"¿Estás diciendo que este bicho es Harry?" gritó Ron. "Shh" intentó acallarlo Hermione. "Honestamente, Ron. Qué parte de la historia no has entendido.¿Me has estado escuchando?". Ron miró a Hermione, miró al hurón que frente a ellos, sobre la mesita, intentaba mantenerse a dos patas y gesticulaba emitiendo "ñiis" constantemente; luego miró a su hermana menor que no decía ni mu. Ginny miró a Hermione y luego a su hermano, se encogió de hombros. Ron suspiró "Anda ya" rió.

Blackfur enseñó sus afilados colmillos enfadado. Hermione también frunció su ceño. Ante tal reacción, Ron reaccionó.

"¡No jorobes! Entonces es verdad. Harry, compañero, ¿eres tu? ¿de verdad?" se encaró de repente Ron hacia Blackfur. "Es lo que te estamos diciendo desde el principio, so-cazurro" dijo Harry a regañadientes. "Ñiiñi ñi ñi ñi ñiii ñiñi. Ñiiiiiiighñigh".

"Enseguida llamo a mamá, ella lo arreglará en un periquete" dijo Ron. "Espera" gritó atropelladamente Ginny. "Primero deberíamos probar de arreglarlo sin ayuda de los adultos. De lo contrario nos pasaremos la vida dando explicaciones" dijo. Hermione no estaba convencida "Pero nosotros aún no tenemos edad, no podemos usar magia fuera de la escuela... al menos no sin permiso del Ministerio y supervisión de un adulto. Sin contar que..." Ginny la hizo callar tapándole la boca con la mano. "Quién ha dicho que necesitamos hacer magia" la chica sonrió de forma pícara, sin duda era hermana de Fred y George. "¿Qué estás pensando Ginny?" dijo temeroso Ron. La sonrisa de Ginny se ensanchó hasta las orejas mientras miraba a Hermione y a Blackfur. Harry sintió un escalofrío.

"¿Es que nunca habéis oído las historias de 'La blancanieves', 'la bella durmiente' o 'la bella y la bestia'?" explicó la pelirroja. "¿Eing?" Ron no tenía ni idea de que se hablaba. "Ginny eso son cuentos, historias de hadas para muggles" razonó Hermione. "Sí, pero todos los cuentos están basados en historias reales del mundo mágico. ¿No lo ves, la respuesta es simple?¿ Qué tienen en común estas historias?" Hermione no tuvo que pensar mucho, conocía los cuentos desde pequeña, la conexión fue simple, en todas ellas, al igual que en 'el príncipe encantado' el hechizo se anulaba con "Un beso" soltó en un susurro de forma autómata Hermione. Ginny volvió a sonreír mostrando su dentadura. Ron y Harry estaban inmóviles, Hermione con ellos.

"Bee, ¿beso?" al fin Ron asimiló. "Claro" dijo su hermana, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Eso no funciona, ya lo he hecho" la voz de Hermione fue seguida por un inmenso silencio. Ron y Ginny la miraron con los ojos como platos. Harry dio un brinco "¿Qué? Yo no recuerdo eso...lo recordaría".

"Y a Crookshanks también" dijo sonrojándose como un tomate la castaña. Ginny recordó como Hermione estrujaba su mascota dándole un fugaz beso en la cabeza. "En la cabeza no sirve, Hermione. Ha de ser en los labios" Ginny se señaló los suyos propios con el índice, parecía divertirse con la situación. Ron todavía tenía que recuperar la voz.

"¡Ginny! Para de decir estupideces. Voy a por mamá ahora mismo" un encendido Ron salió de la habitación como un torbellino. Ginny hizo una mueca y volteó hacia Hermione, por la expresión de la pelirroja, había sido una broma. "¿Ginny?" el tono de la empollona era de reproche. Ginny le sacó la lengua y salió corriendo tras Ron.

Harry se encontró a solas con Hermione. Ahora sólo era cuestión de unos momentos antes de volver a la normalidad. "¿Crees que funcionaría?" la suave pregunta tomó desprevenido al mago. "¿Ñi?" "Lo del beso, no perdemos nada por probarlo. Hay muestras suficientes en casos anteriores..." Blackfur clavó sus ojos en Hermione.

Hermione tomó a Blackfur, su expresión seria. Harry tragó saliva. ¿Iban a besarse?. Los labios de Hermione se acercaban más y más a su hocico.

Continuará...

Jajajajjaja. Holas. Si, lo sé, lo he dejado muy mal ¿verdad? Tachan tachán. No sabremos si Harry consigue ser humano de nuevo hasta el proximo capítulo. ;) Ahora, tiempo de agradecimientos. A los que leen la historia y la disfrutan ( más o menos) y en especial a:

**Kajime**: Hola de nuevo. Will de momento queda en suspensión, algo pensaré para él. gracias por tu review. ¿Qué te pareció aquí la astucia de Ginny? Un saludo.

**Hermi567**: Jajaja. Yo creo que Harry se está volviendo más visceral que racional cuando a Hermione se refiere, ya verás lo que tengo preparado ya (jejeje risa malévola)

**Quetzalli**: Si actualicé, aunque te dejaste sin leer el episodio 16...bueno, espero que si lees esto, sigas disfrutando con la historia. Gracias por detenerte a dejar review, lo aprecio de veras.

**Asuka**: Jajajaja, pues no sabes cuanta razón tienes en cuanto a lo del cerebrin de Harry...pero eps, no adelantemos acontecimientos! Todo a su tiempo, espero que me siga hasta que se descubra ;) Un abrazo

**Ginger**: Pues muchas gracias por tu fidelidad. Ya intentaré actualizar al menos una vez por semana, pero no prometo nada por si acaso. Cuidate

**Mish1**: Si, se te adelantaron otra vez, pero esta vez no fue mi culpa. Tienes razón de nuevo en que Harry es duro de mollera (pero Ron lo es más :P)

**The angel of dreams**: Pues si, si fuera por fans, Ron parece que tiene más voletos para quedarse con Hermione, pero aunque así fuera y acabasen juntos en canon... yo me hundiría con mi barco de H/Hr y viviría feliz en el fondo del mar con la pareja que para mi es la más tierna, alimentándome de fics H/Hr. Por cierto, Harry no llego a la Madriguera, pero Blackfur si ;)

**Diggory**: Bienvenido/a, muchas gracias por tus reviews. Y sobretodo por tu sinceridad. Lo cierto es que siempre hay capitulos que salen una patata pero si los demás compensan no va tan mal ¿no? Muchas gracias de nuevo, por tu apoyo. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado igual. Los Weasley me cuestan un poco de personificar, pero hago mi esfuerzo. Un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**Tania Stratman**: Buenas. Shipper es una palabra inglesa que se refiere a las parejas, las parejas que tu apoyas. Por ejemplo, mi ship es H/Hr :P Pero no soy extremista, mi mejor amiga apoya al R/Hr y nos llevamos la mar de bien. En cuanto al fic. Si, Harry sigue siendo un poco obtuso en cuanto a las emociones XD Esperemos que madure un poco o se quedará sin la chica. Un abrazo, cuidate.

**S.Lily Potter**: Hey! Sé que te dije que actualizaría el fin de semana, pero no me funcionaba internet. Aquí tienes nuevo capitulo. Te prometo que no extrañarás tanto a Blackfur. Quizá el capitulo me salió un poco precipitado...o esta decente. Espero tu opinión : ) Nos leemos.Un abrazo.

**Hibari**: je je je. Algo algo, lo que se dice algo...no se si esto se considera algo entre Harry y Hermione ¿ke opinas?

**Arkángel Galadriel**: Ey! Como va eso? Ya veo que tu aprecio por Harry va más allá de las palabras XD je je je. Todas tus preguntas se responderán a su tiempo. O no, quizá haga de Hermione una hurón hembra y..uju ju ju ju eso si sería peligroso.Muchísimas gracias por seguir conmigo ( a pesar de tu amor a Harry) :P Muchas gracias por tus reviews, de veras. Un abrazo de oso (pero más grande, no como el que Michiru manda volando por el bosque...¿dónde esta la protectora de animales cuando la necesitas?)

**Kirlatan**: Gracias por tu review, intentaré ser más periódica con las actualizaciones. Ok? Nos leemos

**Lord of the drak**: Habra declaración….no voy a desvelarte nada más ;) (esto es una estrategia sucia para que sigas leyendo el fic :P) Gracias por dejar review, como siempre.

**Hermione Potter Adams: **Hola Andrea. Muchos kisieran tener a Harry de mascota (yo la primera XD) Me alaga que te guste la historia. ¿de veras la leiste toda de un tirón? Jajaja yo creia que en este dapitulo si lo dejaba en lo más interesante...nos leemos por aquí. Gracias por el review.

**Klaha: **bueno, hay capitulos pse y otros pssseeee XDDDDDD. Espero que no te canses del fic aunque en ocasiones sea cansino. Gracias por dejar review. Un abrazo.hasta laproxima


	18. Y con la ayuda de Dumbledore

Harry veía los rosados labios de su amiga cada vez más cerca. Sus nervios no le dejaban pensar. Ya podía sentir la suave respiración de Hermione mezclarse con la suya. El beso era inminente. El hurón imitó a su amiga y cerró los ojos. Hubo el contacto. "Muac".

Ninguno de los dos se percato de una Ginny petrificada en la puerta, su mano congelada aún en el pomo con sus ojos tan grandes que parecían iban a salirse de sus órbitas. La joven Weasley que había vuelto la primera con tal de pedir disculpas por la broma se había quedado con la palabra atragantada al pillar a sus amigos _in fragantti_ en pleno beso. "...no te engaño mamá. Ahora lo verás" la voz de Ron a sus espaldas, tremendamente cerca la sobresaltó. Con la rapidez de una snitch dorada, Ginny cerró la puerta volteando al mismo tiempo de manera que su cuerpo se interponía entre su hermano y la puerta. "Ey. Hola Ron" sonrió inocente la muchacha. Ron se paró a mirar extrañado y sospechoso la peculiar actitud de Ginny. La madre de ambos asomó tras Ron "Ginny ¿qué está pasando aquí? Si es alguna de vuestras travesuras..." les regañó. Ron bufó ofendido "Que no, mamá. Tienes que creerme. Ginny vamos" Ron apartó a su hermana poco delicadamente al tiempo que abría la puerta. El pelirrojo dio un paso hacia adelante para entrar en la habitación.

El corazón de Ginny se detuvo por un instante. De nuevo actuó por instinto. "Pof" "Ouch" Ron se tambaleó hacia atrás frotándose la nariz que había dado de lleno con la puerta cuando Ginny la había cerrado de golpe intentando desesperadamente encubrir a Harry y Hermione. Ginny rió tontamente "Perdona Ron, ha sido sin querer, es que he perdido el equilibrio por un momento y..." sacó la lengua inocente respaldándose en su carita de niña buena. Molly Weasley ojeó a sus dos hijos más jóvenes desconfiadamente. Ron aún un tanto irritado ignoró a Ginny y volvió a abrir la puerta.

El beso fue breve, Hermione se apartó del hurón y abrió los ojos mirando de arriba abajo a su amigo, estudiando su reacción, atenta a cualquiera cambio. Blackfur también la miraba a ella con sus brillantes y penetrantes ojitos oscuros. Primero hubo silencio. Harry sintió como una llamarada se encendía en su interior. Una cálida sensación le recorrió de cola a cabeza. Podía ser que hubiera funcionado. Se sentía más fuerte, más ligero, más... de repente Hermione lo soltó.

"Pfff" Hermione hizo una mueca mientras se limpiaba la boca frenéticamente "pff pff". Harry se la quedó mirando. De repente no se sentía tan fuerte. ¿Qué clase de reacción era esa? ¿Le había hecho asco a Hermione besarle? Ni siquiera con Cho se había sentido tan mal. De la desilusión, el mago pasó al enfado incomprensiblemente.

Hermione se recuperó y miró a Blackfur, cesó al instante y lo miró avergonzada disculpándose . "Ohh, Harry" su expresión suplicante "perdona, no es por ti, es...bueno, es que...tu hocico es peludo y hace cosquillas y está todo..um...húmedo y...no sé. Ha sido tan...raro" Harry la ojeó, Hermione era sincera, no podía reprimirla por haber tenido esa reacción ¿no? Afirmando con la cabeza Harry aceptó las disculpas. "¿Notas algún cambio?" preguntó la castaña. Blackfur se miró a si mismo como buscando respuestas y suspirando negó con la cabeza. Ambos suspiraron pesadamente a la vez, no había servido de nada.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron un enfadado Ron frotándose la nariz, una nerviosa Ginny que al verlos de repente sonrió y les guiñó un ojo volviendo en sí misma, y finalmente la madre del clan Weasley. "¿Y bien? Jovenzuelos, es momento de que me expliquéis que está ocurriendo aquí"

Por segunda vez, Hermione explicó la historia de Harry-Blackfur. Molly Weasley reaccionó como una madre histérica. Primero casi mata a Harry ahogándolo en un abrazo. Luego llena de pánico corrió a la chimenea balbuceando que debía contactar con Arthur, su marido que acababa de ir al Departamento de Magia por algún asunto del trabajo. Dumbledore, que toda la orden estaba buscando al-niño-que-vivió como locos...

Hermione sonrió, la señora Weasley era un adulto, miembro de la orden del fénix, al menos a ella si la escucharían, y todo este entuerto se arreglaría. Ron, Ginny y Hermione se mantuvieron en segundo plano en el salón, mientras la Sra. Weasley floo-aba a diferentes conocidos. Blackfur esperaba nervioso aprisionado aún en las manos de Molly.

"Oh, Molly. Qué grata sorpresa. ¿Sucede algo?" oyó la conocida voz del director de Hogwarts.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Dumbledore estaba acomodado en una silla del salón de la Madriguera. Y por tercera vez Hermione repetía la historia de Blackfur. (pobrecita :p). Dumbledore escuchaba atentamente, sus ojos brillando extrañamente, como siempre, tras sus quevedos de media luna.

"Brillante idea Harry" exclamó el anciano. Los demás lo miraron perplejos. "De este modo las posibilidades de los mortífagos para encontrarte son escasas. Y por otro lado tu unión con Voldemort es casi nula." Dijo sonriendo. Molly salió en defensa de Harry "Pero la Orden..." "les informare inmediatamente" cortó Dumbledore. "Pero, no podemos dejar a Harry en este estado por lo que queda de verano" se encaró Ginny. "Señorita Weasley, Harry ha sobrevivido casi todas las vacaciones en esta forma, no creo que sea mucho pedir soportar dos semanas más" Dumbledore miró a Harry. El hurón estaba atónito ante la frivolidad con la que su mentor llevaba el asunto. Seguro que había gato encerrado, pero por el momento, el pequeño animalito solo podía aceptar las ordenes de los adultos.

"Bien, entonces decidido. Hasta que no esté seguro entre las paredes de Hogwarts, Harry restará siendo un hurón. Nadie debe decir nada al respecto. Ustedes, mantendrán el secreto también" dijo refiriéndose a sus pupilos. "En cuanto sea seguro le devolveremos a su forma. Señorita Granger, presumo que ya sabe lo que hay que hacer ¿verdad?" le dijo sonriendo. Hermione dio un brinco y asintió firmemente. "Ahora si me permiten, tengo miles de asuntos por atender" se despidió poniéndose en pie. "Espere" gritó Hermione. "Al menos ¿podría hechizar a Harry para que pueda hablar?" Dumbledore enarcó las cejas y miró a Blackfur. Sacó su varita y así lo hizo. "Recuerden, sigan actuando como anteriormente y no digan nada" "Pop" Dumbledore desapareció. La Sra. Weasley se giró hacia los niños mientras Ginny recogía a Blackfur "¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?" le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Harry. "Si, gracias, señora Weasley" 'Ouhhhhhh, sí' gritó Harry en su interior, se sentía tan bien al poder comunicarse de nuevo. "Bien niños. Recuerden lo que ha dicho Dumbledore. Y ahora suban a la habitación"

El dia pasó con rapidez. El trio de oro, más Ginny, discutieron el resto del día qué iban ha hacer con la nueva situación. El chico-que vivió vociferó su inconformidad por ser un hurón durante más tiempo. Por suerte Ron se abstuvo de hacer ninguna broma o comentario al respecto. Hermione intentó tranquilizar a los chicos "Dumbledore sabe lo que hace, debe haber una razón detrás de la excusa que nos ha dado, aunque no se me ocurre ahora mismo" añadió esto mismo para si misma llevándose el dedo a la barbilla de forma pensativa.

Encerrados en la habitación de Ron ( y supuestamente Harry ) se les hizo la hora de la cena. Durante la comida, Molly avasalló a Harry con sus platos, dándole la misma ración que si fuese humano. "Señora Weasley..." el huroncito intentó hacerla entrar en razón, pero la rechonchita mujer lo ignoró completamente. "Miráte si estas hecho todo pelo, no hay carne. Tienes que alimentarte bien. ¿qué te han estado dando hasta ahora ¿comida para gatos?" Hermione miró a la Sra.Weasley, frunció el ceño ofendida, Crookshanks que estaba a la pata de su silla hizo lo mismo "miiarg". Pero la madre de los pelirrojos no pareció darse cuenta. "Harry ha estado comiendo bien, señora Weasley" se defendió Hermione " Si la constitución de Harry es delgada por mucho que coma no va a engordar, es su metabolismo"

"Mebotaqué" preguntó Ron extrañado con su boca ya repleta de alimentos. "Tonterías" bufó Molly mientras rellenaba el plato de Harry, cabezota hasta la medula y ligeramente molesta con Hermione por debatirle. Harry no dijo nada, vio como Hermione desconoció por completo a la pregunta de Ron, el cual pareció haberla olvidado él mismo distraído por el segundo plato de pudding. La castaña dedicó a la señora Weasley una mirada, pero no volvió a hablar.

Ginny y Hermione dieron las buenas noches y se fueron su habitación. Ron cogió a su peludo compañero y se fueron también a la cama.

Entre risas Ginny se metió en su cama mientras Hermione se descalzaba preparándose para hacer lo mismo. "Hermione" susurró Ginny con chispitas en los ojos. "¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione tapándose con las sabanas. Se giró a ver a su amiga pelirroja que la miraba con una rara expresión, como admirándola, radiaba lo emocionada que estaba. Ginny se dio cuenta que Hermione esperaba una respuesta, después de un momento dijo " Entonces Harry a pasado todo el verano contigo?" preguntó de repente. Hermione parpadeó, tuvo la sensación de que su amiga iba a preguntarle otra cosa pero que lo había pensado mejor en el último momento. "¿ A qué viene esa pregunta, Ginny? Ya sabes que sí. Lo he explicado cientos de veces ya, no me hagas repetirme o lo próximo que sabras de mí es que me ingresaron en San Mungo". Ginny sonrió una media sonrisa y parecía aguantarse unas risitas. "Apaga la vela, es tarde" dijo la castaña después tumbándose y acomodándose en la cama. "Siiii" dijo Ginny un tanto demasiado entusiasta. Con un soplido la habitación se redujo a la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana. "Buenas noches Hermione" sonrió Ginny de oreja a oreja. "Buenas noches" contestó su compañera. La pecosa se giró encarando a Hermione y la miro unos instantes, luego se acomodó y soltó unas risitas, camuflando el sonido bajo las sabanas.

"Ey, Harry" la seria voz de Ron aclamó la atención de Harry. Ron ya estaba en la cama, y Harry en la suya (la que cada año utilizaba, solo que esta vez le venía un poco grande. Con la almohada tenía suficiente) El huroncito giró la cabeza hacia Ron. "Entonces...¿Has pasado todo el verano con Hermione? ¿En su casa?" preguntó el pelirrojo. "Argghh" Harry soltó un gruñido de frustración.

Estoy gafada. En serio. Que horror de mes. Mi intención era actualizar en semana santa, pero por asuntos personales no ha podido ser. Mis disculpas. De nuevo ¬¬. Realmente esto ya parece un ritual je je. En fin. Muchas gracias a aquellos que leen la historia y a todos los que se detienen a dejar un review MIL GRACIAS

**Herm25**: Me sorprendio tu comentario, porque desde el principio pensé en un beso ...humedo XD jajajajjajaja Gracias por seguir conmigo ;)

**Kajime**. Uohh, que desilusión que no funciono... pero eso dará pie a que Harry y Hermione estudien más sus sentimientos. Te prometo que acabaran con final feliz. Paciencia.

**Hibari**: Como ves si hubo beso si aunque parece que todos ya se han olvidado un poco de ello por el descubrimiento de la señora Weasley y todo lo demás, pero yo no lo he olvidado, y Ginny tampoco ju ju ju (risa macabra) olverá a salir el tema

**Ginger:** Umm, sentido común XDD de eso le falta un poco en mi historia XDD pero habia pensado en ello, tendras la respuesta en dos capitulos como mucho. Pero te adelanto que Draco pobre creía que había fallado en su intento.

**Sakurawinner**: Vaya, pues me conoces bastante bien (sonrojo) Ginny aún tiene cartas bajo la manga...

**Mish**: JO JOJO, pues si se han dado un besito / aix. Aunke no ha servido de nada. Tu Ginny aun dará guerra, asi que animala ;D

**Hermione Potter Adams :**Hola Andrea. ¿como va eso? Pues aki te he dejado otro capitulo. Ey, y ha habido beso, asi que no puedes quejarte ;) cuidate y hasta pronto. Un abrazo

**Lord of the Dark**: ¿Yo y mis estrategias? Uh? (Mirada inocente) je jeje. Ha habido beso, al fin y al cabo. No soy tan mala ¿qué te ha parecido este capitulo?

**The angel of the dreams:** Ui, traumas infantiles. Yo se lo que es eso también. Jajajaja. Realmente crees que los H/Hr son mi vida? Pues los hago sufrir un rato largo pobrecitos XDD Gracia por tu review. Nos leemos por aquí, cuidate

**Eliza-potter130291: ** vaya, perdona por el retraso pues. Me alegro de que te guste. William posiblemente volverá a aparecer (el chico me cae bien :P) ¡por que? ¿tienes algun plan para él? Pues nada aquí te he dejado otro cap, espero que sigas por aquí. Un abrazo

**Aleddabloom**: Pues si, se besaron, pero no funciono...Harry sin embargo no tardara en volver a ser humano y...digamos que el haber sido hurón este tiempo va ha dejar secuelas en él (ji ji ji –risa macabra-)

**S.Lily Potter**: Jajajja, pues menos mal que no funciono, sino imaginate. Entran Ron Ginny Y la Sra. Weasley para encontrarse a Hermione abrazadita a un Harry todo desnudito y tal...ui, hubiera sido delirante. Quizá más adelante. XDD Un besazo y cuidate mucho.

**Cammiel**: ¿te gusta? En serio? Pues me alegro mucho. Me sube mucho los animos leer reviews como el tuyo. Ya se lo ke es no tener tiempo para leer por el fanfiction y esas cosas, pero tu con trankilidad ¿de acuerdo? Muchas gracias por tu opinión

**Bbpotter**: uahh, si que hubiera estado bien todo lo que dices. Lamentablemente no funciono el beso...suspiro. Pero no te preocupes, te prometo otro beso entre ambos y esta vez como Hermione y Harry, no Blackfur ;)

**Hermione151**: Umm, me demore un poco, bueno, un poco bastante, pero aquí esta la actualización.

**Alexa**: Si, tienes razón, no funciono, pero un beso es un beso XDDD

**hormaní:**: muchas gracias pr tu apoyo, como ves, ya actualize. Me costo, pero lo hice. Disfrutalo

**Finduilas**: Si, Sirius es un gran personaje...aunque me temo que en este fic no creo que asome. Me alegro que aún así te interese. Muchas gracias. Un abrazo y hasta otra

**Caelius**: Jos, con lo romántico que hubiera sido y el beso no funciono...por favor no me tiren piedras, era necesidad de guión para que la autentica transformación a humano sea más emotiva y espectacular.

**Lara-chan**: Siento desilusionarte, de verás. Habra otro beso más adelante para compensar ¿si?

**Yita:** I-chan! Ey! Como va eso? Ñi ñiñi? Aix, me estoy arrepintiendo de hacer ke el beso no funcionase..realmente hubiera sido como dejar caer una bomba ¿verdad? Shh, pero no, paciencia, lo mejor esta por llegar XD Un abrazo y cuidate. Nos vemos pronto por aki

**O-alassea-O: ** Siento no haber actualizado a tiempo. Me alaga que me incluyas en tus favoritos. Muchas gracias. Aquí te dejo otro capitulo. hasta pronto


	19. Efectos secundarios

Blackfur se acomodó en la amplia almohada. Pero al momento tuvo que reinstalarse de nuevo. Otra vuelta... y otra. El desdichado niño-que-vivió, que ahora subsistía transformado en hurón a causa de una jugarreta de Draco Malfoy no podía dormir. Y no eran los ronquidos de su mejor amigo Ron, que dormía a pierna suelta en la cama de al lado, los que no le dejaban dormir. No, hacía ya tiempo que Harry se había acostumbrado a la fuerte respiración nocturna de su compañero. ¿Qué era pues lo que torturaba de tal manera al huroncito?

Hermione. La respuesta llegó instantáneamente a la cabeza de Harry. Como hurón, Harry se había acostumbrado a dormir junto a ella, a recibir la calidez de su amiga durante la noche, su aroma. "¿Aroma?"pensó Harry horrorizado. Ahora eso lo hacía sonar como alguna especie de pervertido maniaco. El hurón se giró y sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad de la habitación. Sus ojos podían ver claramente, como si fuese de día, la figura de Ron, durmiendo placidamente, cómo si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Por un momento una oleada de envidia cruzo por el sistema nervioso del pequeño animal. Tanto pensar no le llevaba a nada, así que decidió intentar dormir fuese como fuese. Se acurrucó cómodamente y cerró los ojos.

A los cinco minutos Blackfur soltó un gruñido de desesperación y de un brinco saltó de la cama. Su frustración por no poder dormir se incrementaba. Ron murmuró algo ininteligible en su letargo y Blackfur le dirigió una mirada asesina aunque no era como si Ron se diese cuenta de ello. "Ya sé" dijo triunfal " haré un poco de ejercicio". El hurón empezó a dar saltos por la habitación, corriendo en círculos ya que era lo único que realmente podía hacer. Lo que empezó con fervor se desinfló a la sexta vuelta. "Esto es estúpido" se dijo a sí mismo. El hurón volvió a la cama, pero el insomnio permanecía. Quizá si se escabullera a la habitación de las chicas, donde estaba Hermione...Podía dormir con ella esta noche. No, no era buena idea, demasiado arriesgado, demasiados Weasleys para que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta. "Arg. ¿Cuándo se complicaron tanto las cosas?" gritó. "¿Uh?¿Eh?" La soñolienta voz de Ron sonó ronca y confusa. Harry volteó haciendo una mueca de culpabilidad por haber despertado a su amigo. Pero la borrosa y desenfocada mirada de Ron le indicó que el pelirrojo estaba más dormido que despierto. "Ya no puedo comer más ranas, guárdalas para mañana." dijo. Blackfur lo miró "Claro, Ron, vuelve a dormirte" susurró el fascinado hurón. Ron obedeció de inmediato musitando " Ecs. Nunca quise saber que el champú de Snape esta hecho a base de mocos de Troll." En cuanto la roja cabellera toco la almohada, Ron roncaba de nuevo.

Harry rió para sí. "Ecs" secundó de repente el mago al imaginar el último comentario de su amigo, mocos de troll.

Dándose por vencido, Harry se enrolló de nuevo sobre si mismo amoldándose a un rincón de la cama. Soltó un lánguido suspiro. Harry siempre podía contar con Ron para traer una sonrisa a sus labios, el pelirrojo era divertido, leal y el mejor compañero que el ojiverde podía haber deseado nunca. Pero había momentos en que Ron no podía competir. Entonces aparecía Hermione. La bruja asaltaba la cabeza de Harry cada vez con más frecuencia, cada vez sin más razón que la de saludar al mago con una sonrisa. Antes Hermione no era más que su voz de la conciencia, reprimiéndole cuando hacia las cosas mal, alabándolo cuando las hacia bien. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué estaba Harry pensando tanto en ella últimamente? Preguntas, preguntas, entre ellas, Blackfur cayó dormido.

Ese verano, desde luego no era nada como los demás veranos que Harry había pasado en la Madriguera, pero en muchos aspectos sí lo era. Al haber recuperado la voz, Hermione estuvo dos días enteros ayudando a Harry a terminar sus deberes. No sin las protestas de Ron, a pesar de que él mismo aprovechó para terminar los suyos bajo la supervisión de Hermione, la bruja más lista de la promoción. El ser hurón limitaba mucho las actividades que Harry podía hacer pero el mago hacía todo lo que podía. Ron si embargo le chinchó durante un tiempo por su apodo.

"Blackfur, Blackfur. Ey, Blackfur, compañero" reía el más joven de los varones Weasley cantando el nombre con rintintín. A Harry no le gustó la mofa. "Oh, vamos, Harry. ¿Blackfur? Suena cursi, aunque es normal ya que te lo puso una chica" Ron dijo mirando significativamente a Hermione.

Hermione y Blackfur fruncieron el ceño a la par. Ginny que ojeaba el 'corazón de Bruja'de su madre unos metros más allá de la contienda enarcó las cejas al verlo. Luego miró a su hermano y prestó más atención al trío. Por algún motivo parecía que Ron hubiese hecho el comentario deliberadamente, ¿para enzarzarse como siempre con Hermione?¿Por qué?

"¿Qué?" se molestó Hermione "¿Qué tiene de malo Blackfur?" se defendió. Ron se posicionó "Que es cursi"repitió el pelirrojo con sorna. Blackfur vio la inmediata reacción de Hermione "¿Y tu le hubieras puesto un nombre mejor? ¿'Sanguinario' tal vez?" Aunque el nombre era horrible, Harry no podía negar que su amiga comprendía mejor la mente de los chicos que ningún chico podría jamás acercarse a entender la forma de pensar de las chicas "Pff" soltó Ron. "Oh, no, espera" continuó Hermione "le hubieses llamado 'Chudley' ¿eh?" Harry miró a Hermione. No, Ron no le pondría el nombre a su mascota por su equipo favorito de quidditch ¿verdad? Harry miró a Ron y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Por la expresión pálida y atontada de Ron... Ginny asombrada también asintió ante la deducción de su amiga. La reacción de su hermano lo delataba. "Ja" sonrió Hermione. "Ron me hubiese llamado 'Chudley'"pensó Harry "eso si que hubiese sido vergonzoso". Ron irascible él, enseguida se cubrió tornándose rojo de enfado. "Chudley es un buen nombre. Harry tiene suerte que no le has llamado 'Matilda' o 'Negrito'" La cosa parecía que iba para rato.

"Parad" alzó la voz Harry, harto de ver como sus amigos se peleaban por tal estupidez. Se dirigió a Ron "Blackfur esta bien, Ron. A mi me gusta, es lo que cuenta" admitió Harry recordando con ternura el momento en que Hermione le había puesto el nombre, el por qué.

Ron miró atontado al hurón. Eran pocas veces en las que Harry tomaba parte en sus discusiones (de él y Hermione) y normalmente se ponía de su lado. Ron sintió un peso en su pecho, una emoción que no supo identificar. "Vale" dijo simplemente y de este modo acabó la pelea. Ron se disculpó para ir al servicio. Blackfur entonces se giró a Hermione en lo que la chica supuso era una sonrisa. Ginny en su posición pasaba desapercibida, pero no perdía detalle. "Gracias, Harry" susurró Hermione "Si Blackfur no te gusta..." Harry la cortó en plena frase "Me gusta, de verdad. Blackfur es...perfecto" le aseguró el hurón. Y Hermione sonrió. Ginny en su rincón sonrió también. Hurón y muchacha voltearon hacia la pelirroja que de inmediato se ocultó tras su revista disimuladamente.

En otra ocasión Remus Lupin se presentó en la Madriguera. El pobre había estado desesperado durante el tiempo en que el hijo de James había desaparecido. Su pelo castaño presentaba más tonalidades grises y su rostro mostraba cansancio, pero el hombre estaba feliz, feliz de ver a Harry, bueno, a la versión animal de él. Aprovechando que tenía el día libre, y la insistente invitación de la Sra.Weasley, Remus se quedó todo el día con sus exalumnos. A pesar del aura de triste nostalgia que el hombre-lobo siempre acarreaba con él, disfrutaron del día todos juntos.

"Voldemort debe estar como loco sin poder sentirte Harry, debes mirar el lado bueno" sonrió Lupin intentando animar al mago cuando había surgido el tema.

En cuanto se le presentó la ocasión, Hermione habló al hombre a solas "Profesor Lupin" le llamó simplemente la muchacha. Remus enarcó las cejas curioso por saber qué era lo que Hermione quería comentarle a espaldas de sus amigos. Y tratándose de Hermione, bien iba a ser algo interesante. "Hermione, por favor, sólo Remus, hace tiempo que no soy profesor" sonrió él. La castaña sonrió y se sentó a su lado en el porche mientras Ginny y Ron practicaban en sus escobas en el jardín; en esta ronda Ron se había llevado a Blackfur con él diciendo que era algo que Harry necesitaba hacer, qué se sentiría mejor después de un par de volteretas en el aire. "La costumbre" puso como excusa ella viendo como Ginny tomaba impulso en el aire para atrapar a su hermano en una loca espiral ascendente. Hubo un silencio mientras ambos observaban a los pelirrojos hacer piruetas. "Remus..." empezó Hermione. Lupin no supo si insegura por cómo seguir o por lo extraño de llamarlo por su nombre de pila. Pero Lupin era paciente y eso siempre era recompensado. "Cuándo te transformaste en hombre-lobo ¿cambiaste?" preguntó al fin. Remus parpadeó confuso. El abordar el tema de su licantropía no le molestaba, pero no entendía hacia donde llevaba la pregunta ni por qué una chica que sabía sobre el tema casi más que él mismo preguntaba. Al ver la reacción del hombre, Hermione se explicó "Me refiero como humano, no a los síntomas, sino cómo a hombre. ¿Te influye el lobo mientras eres humano?"

Lunático se tomó unos momentos para pensarlo. Desde luego la perspicacia, ansias de aprender y conocimiento de la bruja que tenía ante él no cesaban de sorprenderle. "Veamos, supongo que en cierta manera si. Mi olfato es un poco más agudo de lo que debería, al igual que la vista, pero nada realmente destacable, creo. Sospecho que otros como yo se ven más afectados por su lado animal porqué no se toman en serio su medicación ..." Remus frunció el ceño, al instante ató cabos "Harry" soltó preocupado. "¿Pasa algo con Harry?"

Hermione suspiró "No estoy segura, pero desde que empezó el verano Harry a cambiado un poco. Se duerme a menudo, y su actitud es cada día un poco más instintiva, gruñe cuando se molesta-no creo que se de cuenta de ello- , ese tipo de cosas. Al principio no le di mucha importancia pero ahora que puede hablar..." Lupin asintió dándole la razón. Cabía una posibilidad que el ser animal durante tanto tiempo estuviera influyendo en Harry.

"Hablaré con él. Si es como sospechas, haremos algo al respecto" le dijo Remus a la joven. Ella sonrió y él hizo otro tanto.

"Gracias por cuidar de él, Hermione" soltó de repente el mayor mientras su mirada se fijaba en el horizonte dónde cruzaban dos escobas en un vaivén de zumbidos. Hermione lo miró "No. No ha sido nada. Harry como Blackfur no me ha dado casi problemas." sonrió ella bromeando. Lupin se giró para mirarla por un momento luego con una amplia sonrisa volvió su mirada a los Weasley voladores que parecían estar de regreso a tierra firme.

"No me refería sólo ha este verano" susurró Lupin. Antes de que Hermione pudiese responder se puso en pie y se fue a recibir a Ron y su hermana a medio camino, dejando atrás una Hermione ligeramente sonrojada.

"¿Os habéis divertido?" preguntó Lupin a los chicos con una amable sonrisa. "Buf, ha sido divertido, aunque estoy reventada" dijo Ginny apartándose unos mechones que se le pegaban al rostro por el sudor. Ron la miró y se irguió "Pues yo..yo no...estoy cansado" presumió el chico casi sin aliento. Lo hacía simplemente para molestar a su hermanita. Ella simplemente lo miró y puso sus ojos en blanco "Ya" dijo sarcástica. Ron vio esto "Ginny pasa demasiado tiempo con Hermione" pensó. Las risas de Harry llamaron la atención de Remus.

"No tiene gracia, Harry. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Últimamente tomas el lado de la chicas. ¿Qué ha pasado con el compañerismo, amigo?" dramatizó Ron. Hermione entonces llegó ha ellos. "Ey. ¿cómo ha ido eso?" preguntó entusiasta. Ginny sonrió ampliamente mostrando toda su dentadura. "Ha sido genial, Hermione. Deberías animarte alguna vez" Hermione negó con la cabeza haciendo un gesto defensivo con las manos. La idea no le apetecía.

"No ha estado mal, desde luego Ron a mejorado bastante" dijo Harry salvando a Hermione, el hurón asomaba por el cuello de la camiseta de Ron. Solo su cabeza y sus patas delanteras eran visibles. Hermione no pudo más que pensar que Harry estaba graciosísimo.

"Bueno, yo voy a pegarme una ducha" dijo Ginny. "Voy yo primero" gritó Ron en cuanto Ginny echó a correr hacia la casa. Harry salió de entre las ropas de Ron y Remus lo cogió. El pelirrojo se fue corriendo tras Ginny. Hermione se quedó parada un momento viendo el paternal rostro del profesor Lupin con Blackfur. "Yo he de ir a dar de comer a Crookshanks, nos vemos en un rato" se despidió dando tiempo a solas a su amigo con la persona que le quedaba para recordar a sus padres...y padrino.

Harry estaba disfrutando de su rato con Lupin. El dulce hombre le preguntó si le apetecía dar un paseo, y de este modo empezó a andar con Blackfur a su hombro mientras hablaban de esto y aquello. Con Lupin Harry sentía que podía hablar de cualquier cosa. Además su hombro era confortable, no cómo con Ron, en el hombro del cual Blackfur no acababa de acostumbrarse, entre la destacable altura y el bamboleo Harry se había mareado la primera vez.

"Dime, Harry ¿qué cambios te ha aportado ser hurón? ¿Ya no necesitas las lentes?" le preguntó el hombre. El animal se encogió de hombros. "Es diferente. Creo que al transformarme las gafas vinieron en el paquete. Mis sentidos son más agudos..."Blackfur observó por un momento a Lupin "...pero no es eso lo que me estas preguntando" concluyó Harry. Lupin sonrió "Efectivamente. Por experiencia sé que esta clase de estados no vienen sin efectos secundarios a largo plazo. ¿hay algo que deba saber, Blackfur?" dijo el nombre con un guiño conociendo de dónde procedía.

"Bueno, últimamente no puedo dormir por la noche" Blackfur miró hacia otro lado avergonzado, pero sabía que podía confiar en Lupin "Echo de menos dormir con Hermione...su olor"

"Mmm, ya veo" respondió pensativo "¿algo más?" se interesó el hombre-lobo. Harry se alegro, el tono de su ex profesor no era acusador ni denotaba desprecio. Lupin escuchó atento mientras Harry le nombraba otros extraños comportamientos y emociones que había experimentado esta última estación. Lupin asentía silencioso en unas y sonreía en otras. "...y también está esta especie de posesividad hacía Hermione y los celos." Concluyó Harry.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer" le prometió Lupin. En su interior el hombre sonreía de oreja a oreja. Si bien había una parte de las reacciones que sí eran causadas por el hechizo, otras habían estado ahí siempre, sólo que ahora tenían más fuerza porque Harry tenía menos control sobre ellas. Qué curioso el amor juvenil, a Harry le gustaba Hermione y el muchacho ni siquiera lo sabía. De eso Lupin estaba casi convencido.

Ese día cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en Blackfur o Hermione, normalmente en ambos puesto que pocas veces estaban muy separados el uno del otro, Remus Lupin no podía más que sonreír. Una sonrisa que le duró hasta el momento de la despedida.

La penúltima semana de Agosto llegó a su fin, y con ella la estancia de Hermione en la Madriguera. Harry había intentado convencer por todos los medios a la Sra. y al Sr. Weasley de ir con Hermione, con la excusa de que estaría más seguro en el mundo muggle ya que ahí nadie podía sospechar de él pero fue inútil. Hermione se iba y él se quedaba. Sólo una semana más, luego se verían de nuevo en Hogwarts, pero aún así, Harry estaba irracional ante la idea. Él lo culpó a los efectos secundarios de ser hurón. En realidad Harry no quería dejar a Hermione, si volvía sola, William podía volver a por ella. El mago nunca supo que pasó con el rubio muchacho la última vez, y eso le corroía. Pero ahora ya era tarde, Hermione bajaba su equipaje a la puerta. Molly la achuchaba en un abrazo de despedida, casi más efusivo que el de bienvenida. Ron y Ginny haciendo cola para despedirla. El Sr. Weasley preparándose también.

"Adiós chicos, nos vemos dentro de una semana" se despidió la castaña. "¿Eh? ¿No vas a venir al callejón Diagon con nosotros?" preguntó Harry desde la cabeza de Ron, "Fiuu, desde aquí se ve el fin de la tierra" cruzó por su mente animal.

"Ya lo conseguí todo y mis padres querían hacer una pequeña salida conmigo al regresar de Suiza. Lo siento" se disculpó.

"Adiós" se despidió de nuevo mientras se alejaba de la entrada donde estaban todos, hacia el Sr. Weasley que la esperaba junto al auto. Cuando Harry quiso darse cuenta, ya se había marchado.

La podrían haber acompañado, pero Arthur Weasley iba seguido al Ministerio. Blackfur suspiró viendo desaparecer el coche en el firmamento.

Blackfur saltó desanimado a la cama. Pero entonces una cálida emoción le invadió. Escondida a los ojos de Ron, bajo la almohada, había una camiseta de Hermione. Ella misma la había puesto ahí por la mañana, antes de irse. Después de asegurarse de que Ron aún estaba desayunando abajo, la bruja le había ofrecido algo tímida a Harry. "Lupin me explicó. Quédatela hasta que vuelvas a ser humano. Espero que te ayude a dormir" le había susurrado. El hurón hundió el hocico en la prenda inhalando profundamente. Blackfur soltó un placentero suspiro. No más insomnio.

"Harry" la exaltada voz de Ron irrumpió en la habitación. Harry disimuló en seguida. "No creerás lo que ha hecho Ginny. Esta hermana mía cabeza hueca" dijo Ron. Blackfur ladeó la cabeza sin saber de que se trataba. Al instante la pelirroja entraba en la habitación también.

"Como Hermione se ha ido he invitado a Luna a pasar la semana" dijo encogiéndose de hombros Ginny, quitándole importancia.

"Pero Ginny, ¿y Harry? Debemos mantener el secreto. Harry no será más que Blackfur" "Vale"

Blackfur no esperaba para nada la visita. Luna Lovegood, la Ravenclaw.

"¿Cuándo llegará?" preguntó la bolita de pelo negro. Ginny hizo una cara de culpabilidad y Ron le dirigió una mirada de reproche. "Luna vive aquí cerca..." empezó Ginny "Riiiding" "oh, esa debe ser ella" soltó.

"Vale, recordad, Blackfur, no Harry. Harry, no Hola, ñii" recordó Ron mirando a Ginny, su hermana asintió, él asintió y miró a Blackfur que asintió, Ron asintió de nuevo. Los tres se prepararon. Luna hizo aparición en la puerta.

"Luna" exclamó contenta Ginny "Hola ¿cómo estás? Pasa, pasa" le invitó la anfitriona. "Ey, Luna" saludo escueto Ron. Los grandes ojos de Luna lo miraron sin parpadear. Con una sonrisa la rubia entró. "Hola Ginny" saludó. "Ronald" se dirigió también a Ron. "Oh, hola Harry, ¿tu también estás aquí?"

El hurón se quedó congelado, al igual que Ron y Ginny que restaron como petrificados en sus puestos. Hubo silencio. Luna parecía ser el único ser viviente y móvil de la habitación. "¿Uh?"

/·········/

Uahh! Pero que gafada estoy. Disculpadme de nuevo la tardanza, tuve problemas con mi cuenta del fanfiction y no podía actualizar. . jos. Bueno, aun así, yo sigo intentándolo. Hermione ahora desaparece de escena OO Ohhh! Pero hace acto de presencia nuestra querida Luna. Yo quería que ya empezasen Hogwarts en este capitulo, pero los personajes se alargan que no veáis. Je je :P Gracias a los fieles que tienen más paciencia que el santo Job y aún leen este fic. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS. De corazón

**Kajime:** Oh, lo siento, los Weasley han estado algo pasivos durante este capitulo ¿verdad? Mi mal, ke no he estado muy centrada al escribirlo, keria hacer tantas cosas ke al final no he hecho nada. Snif. Bueno, dame tu critica contructiva e intentaré mejorar para el próximo ;) Gracias por tus reviews.

**Eva-Anger H/Hr**: Victoria, hola! Que bueno que me dejes review. Gracias. No creo ke Ginny sea tan mala...de momento. Y como puedes comprobar Luna ya está de por medio. Así que puedes contar con raticos Ron/Luna de fondo XD Cuidate, hasta pronto.

**Kirlatan: **Gracias por tu apoyo. Habrá otro beso, pero habrá que esperar ;)

**Hermi de Harry:** XD Las dos cosas ke te gustan son de mis favoritas también ( si no no estaria escribiendo este fic¿no:P) Espero ke siga gustandote el fic. Espero tu opinión. Gracias

**Mish**: Pobre Ginny, sin Hermione necesita compi ¿no? Pues Luna Power XD. La escuela ya llega ya llega, y Draco con ella. Tum tum tum.

**Pruepotter1:** oh, no no, yo no desisto facilmente, tarde pero actualizo. Es ke siempre me surge algo, soy un desastre. No te preocupes, Harry será humano ya mismo

**Hibari:** No, no. No os abandono, eso nunca si puedo evitarlo. Aquí tienes un cap más. No tramo nada, Harry volverá a su forma humana antes de que te des cuenta.Este capitulo fue mas largo para compensar, aunke es un poco más aburrido quiza ¿qué opinas? Las respuestas iran saliendo, pero ten paciencia ¿eh? Un abrazo y hasta la proxima

**Zara Zabini**: Sip, Dumbledore nunca hace realmente nada importante. Pero Harry siempre consigue salir de apuros con o sin el director de la escuela ¿no? Para eso estan sus amigos.(en especial Hermione) ;) jajaja. Ya veremos ke pasa. Gracias por el review

**Alexapotter:** Umm, gracias. Espero ke siga manteniendo el interés.

**Aiosami:** me alegro ke sea de tu agrado. De veras. Harry pronto cesará de ser hurón ¿acabaran con ello sus problemas o será eso un plus? Ahhh, paciencia y sabrás. Cuidate. Un abrazo.

**Asuka**: Perdon, perdón, se que soy lenta. Lo siento. Bueno, espero que con este capitulo se hayan respuesto tus preguntas ;) Gracias por el review, hasta pronto

**S.Lily Potter**: Ey ¿cómo va todo? Gracias por seguir conmigo y apoyarme. Desde luego siempre me salen trabas... en fin. Aki hay otro capitulo mas, algo soso a mi parecer, pero espero ke no decepcione mucho. Hasta pronto, cuidate

**Aleddabloom:** gracias por tu opinión. Si, habra beso entre los humanos, pero shhhhhh, tiempo al tiempo (ke cruel puedo ser) Espero saber de ti de nuevo. Un saludo, hasta pronto.

**Herm89**: Pues alagada de ke dejes review. Muchas gracias, si tienes tiempo deja tu opinión de nuevo, es francamente apreciada. Gracias de nuevo. Espero ke sigas disfrutando con el fic

**Sophia**: Muchas gracias por tu review...¿Has leído el fic de verdad? Pues tiene merito. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

**Lara-chan**: Upsie! Me demoré. Perdón. Pero actualicé ¿es lo ke cuenta, no? U.U

**homaní: **Estoy avergonzada, de nuevo tarde lo suyo en actualizar. Lo siento. Pero realmente agradezco vuestro apoyo y reviews...sin ellos no se si me vería con fuerzas de seguir a pesar de todos los líos en los que me meto. XD Muchas gracias de nuevo. Espero saber tu opinión de nuevo, sea buena o mala, aprecio el tiempo ke os deteneis para dejar el review. Nos leemos, un abrazo y hasta la proxima

**Arkángel Galadriel**: Ja jaja ¿ke haría yo sin tus comentarios y deseos de sangre? XDD Siempre me das buenas ideas...ke nunca pongo en practica por miedo a los fans je jeje. Gracias por seguir con vida y pararte a leer y dejar review en mis fics. Te estoy agradecida hasta la picadora y más allá. Aunke es mas practico hacer zapatillas y bufanda de hurón ¿no? Un saludo y un abrazo bien grandes. Gracias por todo. Nos leemos por aki. Cuidate.


	20. Reencuentros agridulces

"Es algo que he dicho?" preguntó curiosa Luna parpadeando confusa a los atónitos rostros de los jóvenes Weasley.

Ron balbuceó como un pez por unos minutos. Ginny fue más rápida al recuperarse. "Luna ¿de que está hablando? Este es Blackfur, una mascota que estamos cuidando por Hagrid" disimuló. Luna la miró como si le hubieran crecido un par de cabezas de más. "Ginny ¿qué dices? Es Harry" entonces se agazapó para observar al hurón más de cerca. Los saltones ojos azules de Luna fijos en él ponían nervioso a Harry. "Ummm" lo estudió ella, "Ya lo creo que es Harry ¿Qué haces transformado en hurón , Harry?" le preguntó la rubia al animalito. Harry no supo que contestar, no sabía si seguir con la farsa y hacerse pasar por un hurón mágico normal y corriente o confiar en la singular Ravenclaw. "Luna..." empezó Ginny. "Vale, Ginny, déjalo. Luna nos ha descubierto" habló Blackfur hundiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cómo lo has sabido?" preguntó Ron en voz alta, sin acabar de creer que Luna fuese tan sagaz. Luna se giró para encarar al pelirrojo, su rostro parecía gritar '¡Es obvio!'. "Pues, porque tiene cara de Harry" dijo simplemente, como si eso fuese respuesta suficiente. "¿Eh?" soltó Ron , él no veía el parecido por ningún lado. "Además, la cicatriz y los ojos verdes lo delatan" aclaró Luna fehacientemente. El pelirrojo volvió a mirar a Blackfur, Ginny lo observaba también con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando ver aquello que Luna discernía con tanta claridad. Pero las facciones descritas eran prácticamente imperceptibles. "Pues yo no lo veo" dijo al fin frustrado el sexto de los chicos Weasley. Ginny asintió "Yo tampoco".

"Bueno, al menos sabemos que esos desorbitados ojos tuyos sirven para algo" dijo Ron. "¡Ron!" le regañó Ginny a su hermano ante la crueldad de su comentario. En cambio Luna se irguió satisfecha con una deslumbrante sonrisa "Gracias" se alegró tomándolo como un cumplido.

Acto seguido le explicaron a la recién llegada lo sucedido y así el secreto fue menos secreto...otra vez.

"Te toca mover pieza, Harry" le indicó Ron al hurón que estudiaba el tablero entre ellos. Ginny pasó por su lado soltando unas risas sobre algo que había dicho Luna. Luna andaba a su lado pero tenía una expresión de lo más solemne mientras comentaba alguna aventura que había vivido junto a su padre. Blackfur vio una jugada espléndida, movió su caballo con sus pezuñas preparando a sacrificarlo con tal de ganar el juego. Orgulloso Harry volvió a su posición y esperó el siguiente movimiento de su amigo. Lo cierto es que era extraño que Ron hubiese dejado un flaco ante la reina de esa manera. Ron no respondió, Blackfur alzó la vista para encontrar el cuello de Ron retorcido, su mirada atontada fija en las dos chicas que se alejaban. "Ron" le llamó la atención Blackfur, pero Ron seguía ensimismado. "Ron" repitió con más fuerza. "¿Uh?" la atención de Ron volvió a la partida de ajedrez mágico. "Tu turno" dijo Harry. "¡Cucarachas fritas!" gritó el pelirrojo al verse derrotado.

Una de las noches, cuando Ron ya estaba con su pijama y Blackfur dando saltitos en la cama, Hedwing entró volando. Pig entró tras Hedwing con su habitual energía. Hedwing traía una carta. "Es de Hermione" dijo Ron mientras Hedwing salía por la puerta dirección a la cocina. Pigwidgeon salió tras la blanca lechuza, pero en una de sus piruetas se fue volando en la dirección contraria. El corazón de Harry dio un salto al escuchar el nombre de su amiga. "Y bien, ¿qué esperas a abrirla?" se impacientó el hurón. Ron la abrió y empezó a leer "Querido Ron..." "_Toc Toc_" alguien llamó a la puerta. "Blackfur, Ron, somos nosotras ¿podemos entrar?" dijo Ginny inclinándose por la puerta semiabierta. Aunque pedían permiso, ya estaban medio dentro de la habitación Harry suspiró, él y Ron se miraron. "Adelante" dijo Ron. La pequeña Weasley y Lovegood entraron a la habitación de los chicos. Pig revoloteaba sobre la cabeza de Luna que lo miraba fascinada y divertida. Finalmente se posó sobre la rubia que ahora parecía lucir uno de sus extravagantes sombreros. "Pig parecía más contento de lo habitual y..¡Ey!¿Es eso una carta de Hermione? ¿Qué dice?" se interesó de inmediato Ginny al reconocer la pulcra caligrafía de la castaña en la carta que Ron tenía entre manos. "Um, ahora la estaba leyendo". Sintiéndose incómodo Ron leyó la carta de Hermione en silencio, en busca de la intimidad que leer una carta requería. Ginny y Harry se susurraban en voz baja comentarios sobre las muecas que Ron iba haciendo mientras leía, Luna simplemente lo observaba como quien mira un programa televisivo. Al finalizar, Ron se encontró con dos rostros expectantes. "A Hermione se le ha ido, definitivamente" musitó. "¿Qué dice?" preguntaron Harry y Ginny a la vez. "Nada, si no a pasado ni una semana desde que se fue. Comenta que lo está pasando muy bien compartiendo tiempo con sus padres y que fueron a no sé que museo que era fascinante bla bla bla, ya conocéis a Hermione." Explicó haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras ojeaba la carta. "Pregunta que tal va todo, da recuerdos para todos y comenta algo sobre libros interesantes que podemos conseguir en el callejón Diagon para el nuevo curso...y...no entiendo qué demonios le ha dado por hablarme de las tormentas y que aún tiene miedo de ellas aunque falte poco para ir a Hogwarts. Y qué se alegra de que en Hogwarts las tormentas son más grandes y estemos protegidos dentro de la escuela..." siguió Ron con los ojos bien abiertos, creyendo que Hermione realmente se había vuelto loca. "No entiendo esta basura" soltó sin encontrarle sentido a la montaña de palabras. "Ah y que está ansiosa de reunirse de nuevo con nosotros y su habitual palabrería sobre los estudios. 'Hasta el 1 se Septiembre. Abrazos, Hermione'".

Harry entendió perfectamente el significado del monólogo de Hermione sobre las tormentas. No podían arriesgarse a hablar por carta por si eran interceptadas, por lo que la empollona había usado lenguaje en clave. Tormentas, relámpagos, Hermione hacía referencia a él. Harry sonrió.

"Niños, es hora de acostarse, mañana iremos al callejón Diagon y debéis descansar" llegó la autoritaria pero maternal voz de la señora Weasley. Ginny y Ron soltaron un bufido de chasco, pero obedecieron. Las chicas se fueron a su habitación y Ron y Blackfur se metieron en la cama. " No entiendo a las mujeres, Harry" soltó Ron apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama "Están todas locas" se quejó. "Simplemente son diferentes a nosotros, Ron" debatió Blackfur, no se veía capaz de defenderlas más puesto que él tampoco las comprendía. Ron siguió "Mamá, Hermione, Ginny, Luna...¡TODAS!" Harry soltó unas risas. "Viste como se compinchan entre ellas. Estoy seguro que hablan de nosotros a nuestras espaldas" dijo Ron murmurando por lo bajo. El hurón miró a su amigo incrédulo. "Oh, Ron. No exageres. No son tan retorcidas..." bostezó Blackfur.

"Bueno, mejor vayamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un día ajetreado". Ron bostezó también y se estiró tapándose con las sabanas dejando el tema inconcluso. De un soplido apagó la vela y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Harry esperó paciente, no tuvo que esperar mucho para oír a Ron durmiendo plácidamente; apartó rápidamente la camiseta de Hermione de debajo la almohada y se acurrucó en ella meneando la cola contento. Frotó su mejilla contra la prenda y antes de que pudiese recordar nada, estaba dormido.

A primera hora de la mañana, Harry fue el primero en despertarse, como de costumbre. Guardó cuidadosamente su fetiche para dormir cuando un gritito lo sobresaltó. "Ginny" se alarmó y conducido por el instinto salió corriendo ha socorrer a la muchacha. Ron apenas se volteó en la cama durmiendo como si nada.

"Ginny" volvió a llamar al entrar en la habitación de las chicas como una fiera. Ginebra Weasley estaba clavada frente a la cama contraria, su pijama arrugado y sus pelos alborotados indicaban que acababa de levantarse. Sus ojos abiertos del susto. Harry se apresuró a ver que la había sobresaltado, trepó por su pijama hasta colocarse en su hombro y así poder ver. Sus oscuros verdosos ojos pronto se clavaron confusos en la almohada que debía ocupar Luna Lovegood, sin embargo, en vez de eso, Harry se encontró que en ella descansaban dos pies hechos y derechos.

Tanto Ginny como Harry se quedaron pasmados viendo como los pies se removían levemente, sus bocas abiertas y una expresión de estupidez en sus rostros. La sabana se apartó a los pies de la cama y la cabeza y brazos de Luna asomaron. "Buenos días" dijo ella como si nada "¿Ya es la hora de levantarse?". "Luna, estás durmiendo al revés" le comentó Harry, por si ella no se había dado cuenta. "Claro" dijo ella desperezándose "así las ideas bajan de nuevo a la cabeza" explicó. Ginny no dijo nada, acostumbrada como estaba a las rarezas de su amiga. Harry decidió hacer lo mismo. Ginny miró un reloj mágico en la pared "Mamá ya se ha levantado y está haciendo el desayuno, deberíamos apresurarnos en vestirnos y prepararnos para el día" dijo. Blackfur bajó de su hombro y se fue en busca de Ron.

Durante su paseo por el callejón Diagon, Harry sólo podía pensar en una cosa, al pasar por Flourish & Blotts los recuerdos le inundaron. Sus amigos le iban hablando, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no les escuchaba. Asentía con monosílabos o simplemente se escondía en el jubón con la excusa de que debía evitar miradas indiscretas o un encuentro con Malfoy. Si Draco lo veía enseguida comprendería que su hechizo sí había funcionado y eso sería fatal. "Sólo dos días más, sólo dos días..." se repetía una y otra vez en su mente; pero no contaba el tiempo que tardaría en volver a ser humano, sino el tiempo para volver a ver a Hermione.

"¿Ginny lo has cogido todo, cariño? Ron, no olvides tu libro de encantamientos ni a tu lechuza. Blackfur, ten mucho cuidado. Escribidnos pronto. Y nada de aventuras arriesgadas este año" Se iba despidiendo la Sra. Weasley. Por suerte el Sr.Lovegood había venido a despedir a su hija, de lo contrario, Molly no hubiera sabido como despedirse de la extravagante Luna. Pronto ambos Lovegood desaparecieron hacia el andén 9 y ¾ . Blackfur ojeó inquieto a su alrededor, estaban ya en la estación, pero no había rastro de Hermione ¿dónde podía estar? No era típico de ella llegar tarde. Toda la semana esperando volver a verla y no aparecía. Entonces la sintió. "Hermione" susurró. "Shh, Harry, no hables, que podrían descubrirnos, sólo aguanta un poco más amigo. Ya mismo volverás a ser humano" le acalló Ron "Hermione ya debe estar esperándonos en un vagón." Le comentó luego. Pero Harry se liberó de los brazos de Ron y saltó al suelo. "Ey" Se quejó el pelirrojo. Por suerte su madre estaba demasiado ocupada acompañando a Ginny a través del portal para darse cuenta, sino, Ron estaba seguro que se le caía el pelo. Ron corrió tras el animal, pero pronto le perdió la pista entre las piernas del gentío.

Harry mientras se deslizaba a gran velocidad siguiendo su instinto, esquivando pisadas aquí y allá. "Hermione" susurró de nuevo, la sonrisa ensanchándose en su morro bigotudo ante el prospecto de encontrar a su mejor amiga de nuevo. Entonces la divisó, brillando con luz propia, con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba su hermosa sonrisa, su pelo recogido en una coleta, sus chocolateados ojos chispeando con interés.

"Hermi..."El hurón frenó en seco, su sonrisa se desvaneció progresivamente. Hermione no venía acompañada por sus padres, era William, el dulce chico amigo de infancia de Hermione, que la acompañaba. Venían cogidos de la mano. Era William quien hacía sonreír a Hermione de esa manera. "Grrrrrr" gruñó. Pero quedó inmóvil en su sitio, observando, su reducido tamaño protegiéndolo de ser visto, el espía perfecto.

Blackfur miró como los dos se detuvieron y ella le explicó algo indicando con la mano. El rubio asintió con una triste sonrisa, hizo algún tipo de chiste poniendo carita de cordero degollado. Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Él le hizo pucheros a sabiendas y Hermione rompió a reír golpeándole juguetona en el brazo. William se lo frotó fingiendo dolor y Hermione sonrió otra vez. Entonces ambos dejaron de hablar y se miraron a los ojos largo y tendido. William con una tierna sonrisa que erizaba de furia los pelos de Blackfur. Hermione con su expresión de 'eres incorregible'. Harry conocía muy bien esa cariñosa expresión de Hermione; él y Ron la habían recibido tantas y tantas veces. Entonces el hurón contuvo el aliento, los dos adolescentes se habían acercado el uno al otro, invadiendo el espacio personal. ¿Acaso iban a besarse?. En cambio Blackfur vio como el rostro de Hermione de repente se ensombrecía con tristeza, su mentón tembló y sus ojos brillaron lacrimosos. Alzó los brazos y se abrazó a William con todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de él. William simplemente la abrazó contra sí cerrando los ojos. Harry quiso acercarse más, pero la gente que no se detenía y pasaba a su alrededor lo evitó. El niño-que-vivió vio como William le susurraba a Hermione al oído y como ella asentía levemente con su cara aún escondida en el pecho del chico. Harry no sabía que pensar de esa escena. Se quedó simplemente observando, aturdido, triste y enfadado a la vez, confuso.

William esperó a que Hermione se apartara, sus cuerpos aún muy cercanos. La chica miraba al suelo, pero a petición de William alzó la vista para mirarle a los ojos. Los celeste ojos de William estaban vidriosos, pero nada que ver con los enrojecidos orbes marrones de Hermione. Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la chica, siguiendo el pequeño camino que sus predecesoras habían marcado; pero fue interceptada por el pulgar de William que la apartó del rostro de Hermione afectuosamente. El rubio le dijo algo y Hermione respondió con una temblorosa sonrisa. Blackfur en su escondite apretaba sus dientes con fuerza. Hermione se sacó un pañuelo con el que secó sus lagrimas y sonrió a William de nuevo, esta vez con más firmeza. El chico le tomó el rostro con sus manos y le besó la nariz. Hermione suspiró taciturna. Volvieron a abrazarse, esta vez de forma más fugaz, e intercambiaron más palabras que Blackfur, a pesar de su buen oído de hurón, no llegó a escuchar en ningún momento. Hermione tomó el carrito de maletas que reposaba a un lado mientras se daban el último adiós.

"Chap" "Ñiiiiiaaaaghh" gritó Blackfur sin poder evitarlo cuando algún transeúnte le pisó la cola. "Aahhhhh" gritó una mujer al ver al animalito suelto por la estación. La conmoción llamó la atención de Hermione y William que se acercaron presurosos. "Blackfur" dijo la chica sorprendida, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. "Disculpen, se me ha escapado, perdonen, disculpen" se abrió camino entre el gentío lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar hasta el hurón, lo tomo en sus brazos "Harry ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar ya en el Hogwarts Express. ¿Dónde están Ron y Ginny?" le preguntó en cuanto la gente retomó sus asuntos ignorando el incidente pero ojeándoles por el rabillo del ojo con desaprobación.

"Ey, Blackfur, ¿te acuerdas de mi?" sonrió William acercándose. Harry no dijo nada. "Crees que se haya escapado, Hermione?" le preguntó a su amiga "Quizá te estuviera buscando, no sería la primera mascota en hacerlo" explicó encogiéndose de hombros. "No seas ridículo Will. Blackfur no es tan imprudente como eso" lo defendió Hermione. Harry se sintió avergonzado y quiso desaparecer.

"Si no te das prisa perderás el tren, Hermione" observó el reloj de la estación el chico. Hermione miró las agujas y emitió un chillido "Es verdad" Hermione recogió su carro a toda prisa, Crookshanks siseó encerrado en su caja por la brusquedad del movimiento. "Lo siento Will. Tengo qué irme. Te veré en las vacaciones" Hermione se acercó a William y le dio un beso en la mejilla, apresuradamente dio media vuelta pero William la agarró un brazo volteándola, su expresión seria. El chico se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios. Un beso tierno. Se apartó y sonrió a la chica "Buena suerte, Hermione...¡Ouch!" William no pudo decir nada más porque cierto hurón negro se había abalanzado sobre él arañándolo como un gato ofendido. Harry no había podido soportarlo más, seguido tras haber atacado se fue corriendo de nuevo esquivando zapatos en dirección al andén 9 y ¾ . "¡Blackfur!" la voz de Hermione sonó alarmada.

"¡Oh, cielos! William ¿Estás bien?" se preocupó de inmediato Hermione girándose hacía el muchacho. El chico aún sorprendido por el ataque asintió. "No sé que le puede haber pasado, yo..." fue lo último que Harry oyó a Hermione mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas. "Te tengo" Blackfur se percató que alguien lo había cogido, pero demasiado tarde, ya estaba a un palmo del suelo y elevándose. El animal se removió feroz para zafarse. "Eeehk, soy yo Harry" al reconocer la voz de ron, Harry se calmó. "Menos mal que te encuentro, ahora corramos o perderemos el tren y nunca escucharé el fin de las protestas de mamá".

"Hola Ron" les saludó Neville Longbottom al cruzarse con él por el pasillo del tren "Si buscas a tu hermana, la he visto a ella y a Luna en el último vagón" sonrió inocente el chico. "Gracias Neville, nos vemos por aquí". Primero Ron se equivocó de compartimiento y asomó en el que ocupaban los hermanos Creevey. "Hola Ron" "Hola" "¿Has visto a Harry?" "No lo hemos visto en todo el rato" "Crees que debería comprar una nueva cámara" La dicharachera y alegre comparsa avasalló a Ron sin descanso, sin tiempo a responder una pregunta antes de que la siguiente ya fuese formulada. "Emm, me he equivocado. Nos vemos luego. Harry debe estar por ahí" dijo el pelirrojo con prisas y salió en pos del compartimiento correcto.

"Ey ¿dónde estabais? ¿No habéis encontrado a Hermione?" saludó Ginny en cuanto Ron entró suspirando con Blackfur silencioso en sus brazos. Luna que estaba junto a la ventana leyendo su 'Quisquilloso' tan sólo miró con sus enormes ojos por encima de la revista, luego parpadeó y volvió a su lectura.

Hermione entonces hizo acto de aparición. "Hablando de Roma" sonrió Ginny "Hola, Hermione". "Hola" respondió escueta la castaña. Dejó su baúl y liberó a Crookshanks de su caja. Se sentó sin mediar más palabra, Crookshanks en su regazo. Ron y Ginny intercambiaron confundidas expresiones. En un instante, Hermione y Blackfur coincidieron sus miradas, pero tanto el animal como Hermione se giraron simultáneamente en la dirección contraria con un resoplido. "Vale" dijo Ginny a Ron por lo bajo "¿qué me he perdido?" demandó con las cejas arqueadas la pelirroja. Su hermano miraba a sus amigos igual de aturdido, sólo pudo que encogerse de hombros "A mi que me registren".

_Continuará..._

/-...-/

Hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí les dejo otro cap. El 20 ya O.O ¿quién lo iba a decir? Muchas gracias a todos, si lo he conseguido es gracias a vuestro apoyo. Tengo malas noticias. Últimamente he estado atareada con trabajos y los estudios, pero este mes de junio estaré tomando mis examenes finales por lo que dudo que pueda actualizar hasta el 22 de junio al menos. Os pido disculpas de antemano, gracias por la comprensión y os pido paciencia.

Ya sabeis todos como Luna reconoció a Harry. Je je, es que Luna tiene una percepción muy especial de las cosas. Os espero en el proximo capitulo, ya queda menos para el final ;) Oh y esperemos que Harry y Hermione no sigan enfadados para entonces ¿verdad?

**Jire**: XD Nada mujer, lo que cuenta es que lo leas y lo disfrutes. Si puedes dejar review siempre va bien, pero si no puedes, tp pasa nada. No te preocupes, que los juntaré prontito. Y en cuanto a Ron y Luna...poco a poco algo se andará.

**The angel of dreams: **Ui, pues si Hogwarts está a la vuelta de la esquina. De todo puede pasar ya. Oh y no olvidemos a Draco sin el cual este fic no existiría...gracias por el review ;)

**Mish1:** Arigato n/n no sabía si Lupin me había salido mu bien. Y bueno, Luna es bastante complicada, pero como yo tb tengo mis cosas raras (como todos). Pues algo se me ocurre de vez en cuando que sea lunero :P Ya me dirás que te parece el fic hasta el momento. SKUARUUU

**Kirlatan**: je je, dos semanas. Tampoco tardé tanto ¿no? bueno, si tardé, pero podría ser peor. Me alegra que sigas la historia. Gracias por todo

**Hibari:** Bueno, como autora reconozco que a veces resulta pesado leer según que capitulos. Me alivia que te fueran ligeros. Este tuvo poco movimiento, pero espero que te haya entretenido. Ya por fin están de camino a Hogwarts. La historia empieza a tocar su fin.por favor, sígueme hasta entonces. Más H/Hr en camino. Merci

**Lara-chan: ** Jajajajaj, Tanto como tardar un año, diox, espero que no. je je

**Aiosami:** Aquí el capitulo 20. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Ron/Luna será más sutil (o no) que H/Hr pero cuenta con ello. A mi me gusta esa pareja. En cuanto a Ginny je je je, tengo algo planeado para ella. Ginny la rompecorazones ju ju ju ya verás. Sólo te adelanto interacción de ella con Draco seguro :P

**Annie Ryddle**: Ey. Bienvenida! Me halaga que te haya gustado la historia hasta el momento. Si, Will es un encanto, ojalá fuese real (me lo quedaba todo para mi). Comparto tu opinión en que Luna y Tonks son divinas. Las adoro y lo menos en mi historia tienen papel asegurado ;) Gracias por tu review

**Hermione151:** Ale hop, Actualizado que está el fic. Espero que te guste.

**Nacho:** Gracias. Que lo disfrutes. Me alegra que te hayas molestado en dejar review, gracias.

**Sophia**: Menos mal que sé un poco de italiano. De verdad agradezco de corazón que leas un fic en una lengua que no es la propia. Debe ser cansado. Pero gracias de nuevo por leerlo. Me hace muy feliz. Hasta la próxima

**Herm89**: No te preocupes, tampoco han estado separados tanto tiempo. Aunque el reencuentro no ha salido como Harry esperaba. Ya veremos que pasa seguidamente. Gracias por el review

**Haruko Hinako: ** Pues es cierto, ya voy por el capitulo 20. Cielos, que paciencia teneis los lectores. Me alaga mucho. Espero no hacerme muy pesada, y el fic ya está en su recta final, asi que tampoco me largaré mucho más (espero :P). El R/L bueno ahí estará de algún modo. Lo intentaremos, pero Luna es un personaje complicado de manejar y Ron...bueno, es Ron XD. Gracias por dejar tu opinión. Hasta pronto.

**Osivoli: **Hola. Primero agradecerte que me dejases review, si no puedes muy seguido no pasa nada, pero el feedback siempre alegra a un autor y anima a escribir, asi que gracias. Me alegra que te guste el fic.

**Hermi de Harry**: Hola Chentxu ¿cómo va todo? Pues si, parece que el lado animal de Harry está tomando el control...no se donde acabará esto ¿tu lo sabes? Je je je Ya stan en Hogwarts como quien dice, puede pasar de todo. Gracias por seguir al pie del cañon leyendo. Nos leemos en el siguiente chap. Un abrazo

**Calixta:** claro que me acuerdo de ti ¡como voy a olvidar a una de las fieles primeras revieweras del fic. Me alegra tenerte de vuelta. En cuanto a tu comentario de 'sabes ser seria, cómica y tierna a la vez...' uahh, me has hecho sonrojar. No es para tanto. Aunque si intento ser como la vida misma, dónde no hay un solo género sino una mezcla de momentos. Momentos tristes y alegres, cómicos y de furia. XD y ya me he puesto tonta. En fin. Aquí va la actualización , espero que te guste. Un abrazo, cuidate y hasta pronto.

**Abnormal Jimmy**: Holap Jimena ¿situaciones raras? ¿dónde? Ja jaja, yo escribo situaciones normales en contextos raros. Je je. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Gracias por tu review. Hasta otra.

**S.Lily Potter**: Ey Lily, ¿qué tal? Bueno, esperemos que si le toque un poco de amorío a Ron, aunque esté chico es un poco obstinado para ello. Espero que sigas comentando me tus impresiones sobre el fic, etc. Cuidate mucho, hasta pronto. Un abrazo.

**Lord of the dark**: ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu preocupación y tu apoyo. Sigo atareada, pero encuentro tiempo para actualizar de vez en cuando. Si crees que Harry se decepcionó con el beso, ¿qué pensarás sobre el incidente con William en la estación? Ui ui.  Espero saber tu opinión sobre este capitulo. Nos leemos de nuevo a finales de junio. (lo siento, no podré antes, los estudios son lo primero)

**Sagami**: Gracias por tu review, ya ves que lo he continuado ;)

**Zara Zabini:** Ey. Hola. Ya ves que Luna no hace mucho, pero cuando hace merece la pena explicarlo XD. Gracias por tu review. Hasta pronto

**Esmeralda**: Si, Harry empieza a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero aún no sabe como hacerles frente me temo. Ya veremos que pasa. Hasta la próxima.

**Klaha:** Bueno, las cosas no van bien siempre. Ahí te dejo a Luna para que opines si su caracterización ha sido acertada o no. Me alegra que estos últimos caps no te hayan agobiado tanto como los anteriores. Hasta la próxima. Cuidate.


	21. Finite Incantatem

El vagón traqueteaba rítmicamente. Ni Harry ni Hermione se habían dirigido la palabra desde que salieran de Londres y los hermanos Weasley se sentían algo incómodos sin saber muy bien que hacer. Y desde luego algo tenían que hacer pronto porque la reunión de prefectos sería en breve y antes debían volver a Harry a su forma humana.

Por suerte Malfoy no había aparecido para hacer su habitual ronda de reconocimiento.

"Ron, será mejor que devuelvas a Harry su humanidad lo antes posible. Utiliza el 'Finite Incantatem'" señaló de repente Hermione indicando a Ron cómo debía efectuar el hechizo moviendo su muñeca ante ella.

Ron enrojeció un poco sintiéndose como un niño pequeño e inútil aconsejado por su madre, Luna lo ojeaba sin mediar palabra.

"Ya sé como se hace. No soy tan tonto" se ofendió el pelirrojo poniéndose en pie. "Vamos Harry, en el lavabo estaremos más cómodos" le dijo al hurón que lo miró con cara de incredulidad. Blackfur miró a Hermione, sabía que ella lo había estado observando por el rabillo del ojo y que a su modo lo estaba ayudando, Harry sabía que ella misma desharía la maldición de Malfoy si no fuera porque su orgullo le impedía dirigirle la palabra en esos momentos. Quizá ella tuviese razón y él se había precipitado con William. Pensándolo con calma, se había portado fatal con el pobre chico, pero no había podido evitarlo, viendo al guapo muchacho interactuar de esa forma con Hermione... la sangre le hirvió de nuevo al pensarlo. Hermione le desvió la mirada y el soltó un bufido antes de escalar a los brazos de Ron.

"Ron, ten cuidado que no os vean" dijo Ginny cautelosa. "Descuida" la despachó el chico y salió del compartimiento.

En cuanto ambos salieron, Ginny se dirigió cómo una flecha a Hermione "Chica ¿qué ha pasado entre Harry y tú? ¿Os habéis peleado?" preguntó puntillosa. Luna ignoró a sus compañeras por completo recostándose en su asiento y cerrando los ojos. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

"Harry, compañero. Ya puedes estar soltándote la lengua. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado entre Hermione y tú?" le preguntó Ron al hurón en cuanto se encerraron en el lavabo.

"¿Podemos dejar eso para más tarde? Te agradecería que me devolvieras a mi forma original lo antes posible" le respondió Blackfur irritado. Ron no quería discutir con su amigo, así que simplemente asintió. Colocando a Harry en el suelo sacó su varita y se aclaró la garganta. "Ehem..Esto...Fintine Incanta..." "Ey ey ey" le interrumpió Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos. "Ron, es Finite, Finite Incantatem. Sabes el hechizo ¿verdad?"le avisó, desde luego no le apetecía acabar peor de lo que estaba por un hechizo mal pronunciado. "Jo, Harry. Ya suenas como Hermione."se irritó Ron. "¿Acaso no confías en mi?" se sintió herido el pelirrojo. Harry agachó la cabeza, no era que no confiara en su amigo, era... "De acuerdo" sonó enfadado Ron. Movió enfático su varita frente a sí mientras musitaba en voz baja. Al cabo de un rato la bajó hundiéndose de hombros y con rostro de palo. "Yo tampoco confío en mí" admitió en voz baja Ron dándose por vencido. Su complejo de inferioridad masificándose sobre sus hombros. Harry se sintió en parte culpable, intentó animarlo. "Vamos, Ron, puedes hacerlo. Sólo tienes que confiar más en ti mismo. Prueba de nuevo". Pero Ron no se movió.

"Harry, Ron. Esperad" gritó de repente una voz femenina tras la puerta. Ambos se giraron de un salto reconociendo a Hermione al acto. "¿Puedo pasar?¿Habéis hecho el encantamiento ya?" preguntó en voz baja. Ron enarcó las cejas, pero se alegró infinitamente de que la chica hubiese aparecido.

Hermione asomó la cabeza poco a poco. Y al verlos y comprobar que Harry seguía siendo Blackfur, suspiró aliviada y entró sin más vacilación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y la aseguró con un hechizo.

"Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" inquirió molesto el pelirrojo, aunque para él su aparición significaba la salvación, era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo "Ajá. Tu tampoco te fías de mí. Crees que no puedo hacerlo ¿verdad?" le alzó la voz señalándola de forma acusadora. Hermione lo miró sorprendida por un momento sin saber a que venía la paranoia, aunque con ella y Ron nunca se sabía. Al instante siguiente ella fruncía el ceño. "No se de qué me estás hablando Ron Weasley" dijo con su tono marimandón. Entonces se acercó a Harry y le tiró encima su ropa. "No irías a transformarte sin nada que ponerte ¿cierto?" puso los brazos en jarra ella.

Los dos chicos parpadearon tontamente, se les había pasado por completo ese pequeño detalle. Hermione miró de uno a otro y finalmente soltó un desesperado suspiro mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. "Honestamente," soltó como reprimiéndolos, pero había la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios. "¿qué haríais sin mi?" preguntó aunque sabía que no iban a responderle. Seguidamente dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero Ron fue más rápido y se interpuso entre la puerta y ella.

"Ya que estás aquí, Hermione. Por qué no desencantas a Harry tú misma" le ofreció Ron.

Hermione lo pensó. Harry no dijo nada, pero Ron iba ensanchando su sonrisa al ver como Hermione cedía.

"Finite Incantatem" pronunció ella como quien dice buenos días y con un movimiento de su varita Harry sintió que su pesadilla acababa. Hermione se dio la vuelta enseguida dando la espalda al hurón que se retorcía. Harry notó como le crujían todos los huesos y volvía a su forma original. Ron lo observó estupefacto. "Uahh" dijo Harry al fin cuando el mareo se le pasó. De inmediato se embutió en sus calzoncillos y los pantalones, colorado como un tomate y vigilando que Hermione no lo viera.

En cuanto estuvo a salvo de demostrar sus vergüenzas Harry se miró. Realmente volvía a ser él mismo. Se observó las manos como viéndolas por primera vez, se palpó la cara aún inseguro, casi temeroso de encontrar pelaje y bigotes. Pero no, volvía a ser humano. Por fin.

"Ey, compañero. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta" sonrió Ron pícaramente. El ojiverde tuvo un ataque repentino de felicidad "SI" gritó y se abalanzó sobre Ron "Vuelvo a ser yo, vuelvo a ser yo" canturreaba. Luego tomó en sus brazos a Hermione que dio un respingo de sorpresa (hasta entonces seguía volteada sin saber si Harry estaba decente). "Gracias, Hermione, eres la mejor" le sonrió él de oreja a oreja, sentía ganas de besarla. Ella por su parte, tenía los ojos redondos como mandarinas viendo a Harry desnudo de cintura para arriba dando saltos a su alrededor llevándosela con él. Parecía como si hubiesen olvidado que estaban enfadados el uno con el otro.

Pero al cabo de unas cuantas vueltas más, Harry se paró, la euforia remitió y se soltó de Hermione de golpe. Un aura de inseguridad entre ellos de nuevo. Él se giró y disimuló recogiendo la ropa que le quedaba acabándose de vestir. Hermione lo observó en silencio. "Ron, puedes dejarnos solos un momento" le pidió al pelirrojo sin apartar sus ojos del niño-que-vivió. "¿Qué?" frunció el ceño Ron. Hermione lo miró y añadió "Harry y yo tenemos que hablar de un asunto. No tardaremos" le dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que se marchara. "¿Pero...? Ah" dijo al fin comprendiendo. "Os veo luego" se despidió el pelirrojo con la mano y se fue.

Harry acabó de abrocharse la camisa sabiendo lo que iba a venir. "¿No tienes nada que decir? Una disculpa o algo" empezó Hermione. Él suspiró. "Mira Hermione, últimamente he estado algo estresado y...bueno, me dejé llevar por el animal y...no es que me arrepienta de lo que le hice a William pero..." Harry se intentó excusar, pero a cada frase que empezaba metía más la pata, y Hermione cada vez más ofendida con él estaba.

"No puedo creerlo. Harry. Will nunca ha hecho nada malo ¿por qué actuaste así? Y no me vengas con la excusa barata de los efectos secundarios del hechizo, Harry" le avisó ella peligrosamente.

"Oh, entonces es 'Will'" mímico el chico poniendo voz melosa y cursi al pronunciar el nombre. Hermione hizo una mueca, Harry estaba muy raro, y eso la preocupaba. "Harry..." "Que si Will esto, Will lo otro. Y yo mientras encerrado en un cuerpo de bestia abandonado en la habitación, y mientras tú te ibas a hacer manitas con el guaperas empollón ..." se desahogó Harry. Hermione lo miró primero ofendida, herida y enfadada, luego comprendió y la sorpresa y la incredulidad se mostraron en sus chocolateados ojos. "Estás celoso" afirmó ella en un susurro sin acabar de creérselo. "¿Qué? Claro que no" se defendió él.

"Estabas celoso" repitió ella más convencida que antes. Harry no pudo mentirle. Bajo la cabeza.

"Oh, Harry, por qué no me lo decías" le susurró tiernamente "Le debes una disculpa a Will" lo reprimió como a un niño que hace una travesura. "Es que se os veía tan unidos... pensé que él te importaba más que yo y que te perdía y..." explicó Harry.

Hermione se ablandó "Harry, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, somos amigos y me importas más de lo que puedas imaginar. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?" Él asintió levemente "¿Entonces me perdonas?"dijo él en voz baja.

"No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte" dijo ella. Harry la miró a los ojos y vio como ella sonrió. No había nada que perdonar y Hermione sabía por su expresión que Harry estaba arrepentido y que se disculparía con William en su momento. "¿Amigos?" susurró él ofreciéndole la mano. Hermione no la tomó, saltó a su cuello abrazándolo. "Por supuesto, tontorrón"

Al separarse se miraron, había un no se qué en el aire, como si su vínculo fuese más poderoso aún. "Oh" soltó Hermione. "Eres un desgarbado, Harry. Ron es una mala influencia en ti" le comentó mientras tomaba la desairada corbata de él y se le rehacía el nudo correctamente. Él la dejó hacer sonriendo.

Salieron juntos de los servicios y fueron ha el compartimiento. Al abrirlo se sorprendieron de ver sólo a Luna y a Neville que debía haberse acoplado mientras ellos estaban fuera. "Hola" saludó Longbottom. "Hola" respondieron los dos a la vez. Luna sonrió de oreja a oreja, parecían más unidos que nunca. Desde luego eran una pareja de lo más extraña esos dos. "¿Dónde están Ron y Ginny?" preguntó extrañada Hermione. "Ron se ha ido ya a la reunión de prefe.."empezó a comentar Neville "Ahhck" pegó un chillido Hermione, y visto y no visto desapareció pasillo abajo.

Harry volvía a ser humano, estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts, y había hecho las paces con Hermione. Paseaba por la sala común montado en una nube, no se podía ser más feliz. Ni siquiera recordaba el viaje de la estación hasta la escuela, la cena de selección había pasado como una brida fresca, sin escuchar ni una palabra de lo que se decía en ella. Mañana empezarían las clases, pero hasta entonces, Harry seguiría soñando despierto. "Eh, Harry, la tierra a Harry" Ron lo llamó. El chico volvió en sí "¿qué?" "Te apetece jugar con los chicos una partida a.." "Claro" respondió Harry antes de que su amigo acabase la frase. "Vaya, Harry, si que estás de buen humor".

"¿Dónde está Hermione?" preguntó Harry al percatarse de la ausencia de su amiga. Ron se encogió de hombros. "Estará todavía tranquilizando a esas pulgas de los de primero. Este curso tenemos sólo siete en Gryffindor pero dan más trabajo que cuidar a una de las criaturas de Hagrid." comentó de forma ausente.

Ese día Harry no volvió a ver a Hermione. Llegó la hora de acostarse antes de que nadie pudiese darse cuenta.

Semus y Neville ya dormían, Ron se lavaba los dientes medio dormido y Dean se acomodaba en su cama, Harry se hizo el dormido, esperando. Cuando estuvo seguro de que todos dormían, Harry sonrió maquiavélicamente. Se incorporó y sacó de su baúl la prenda que Hermione le había prestado durante las vacaciones, todavía no se la había devuelto, y Hermione aún no la había reclamado asi que él lo aprobechó.. Inspiró su perfume y con una sonrisa de satisfacción se tumbó con ella como talismán y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que dormiría tranquilo también esa noche.

Pero esa noche Harry no durmió bien. Se removió en su sueño, arrastrando con él las sábanas, dio una vuelta tras otra intranquilo. Soltó un par de quejidos mientras un sudor frío le empapaba el pijama a su cuerpo. Su ceño fruncido indicaba que algo iba mal. "Arg" se oían su mudos gimoteos en la noche.

Harry se despertó de un salto. Pero al instante se dio cuenta de que era un hurón de nuevo. "No, es una pesadilla. Despierta, Harry, despierta" se dijo a si mismo. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos seguía siendo una bolita de pelo negro. "Nooooooo"

"Ron. ¡Ron!" gritó corriendo en busca de la ayuda de su mejor amigo.

Entonces se le erizaron los pelos del lomo al sentir una presencia acechante a su espalda. Antes de poder llegar a la cama de Ron, Blackfur vio dos ojos depredadores, amarillos, brillando en la oscuridad y acto seguido caía presa de las zarpas del enemigo.

"Heeedwing" gritó él intentando zafarse. "Hedwing. No. Suéltame" le ordenó, pero la lechuza tomó el vuelo y salió por la ventana semiabierta. "Hedwing. No me sueltes, no me sueltes" le gritó asustado al ver la altura hasta el suelo. Hedwing sin embargo no voló muy lejos. Se detuvo en una ventana cercana y picó graciosamente sobre el cristal sin dejar ir al hurón en ningún momento. No hubo respuesta y el ave repitió el gesto. Harry confuso esperó y de repente la cara aplastada de Crookshanks asomaba al otro lado de la ventana, observándolos con cuidado. Dio media vuelta enseñándoles su cola y desapareció. Al rato volvía a aparecer con una soñolienta Hermione siguiéndolo.

"¿Hedwing?" preguntó la chica semidormida, pero mientras tanto abría la ventana para dejar pasar a la blanca lechuza.

"Blackfur" se dio cuenta ella del hurón un poco más tarde. "Pero qué...ya suponía que pasaría algo así" frunció el ceño frustrada. "¿Cómo? Hermioooone" hizo pucheros Harry. "Ey, al menos conservas el habla" sonrió Hermione.

"Está claro que Malfoy se preparó muy bien el hechizo. Un Finite Incantatem normal sólo es temporal, supongo que debe efectuarse con la misma varita que envió la maldición original para que sea efectivo...o bien hacer esa poción...Mañana iremos a ver a Dumbledore y..." la muchacha empezó a ordenar sus ideas en voz alta.

"Hermione" la llamó el huroncito, ella le escuchó "¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo? Mañana pensaremos en ello ¿si? Estoy muy cansado y las pesadillas me agotan"

"¿Voldemort?" atajó rapidamente ella, preocupada. "No, no es Voldemort" la tranquilizó el animalito " ¿Y bien?¿Puedo? Ya que estoy aquí . Pasaré más desapercibido contigo y por la mañana volveré a mi habitación antes de que nadie se de cuentam, siempre y cuando vuelvas a desencantarme" "No sé Harry, es más complicado que eso" Hermione no parecía del todo convencida, en Hogwarts además era mucho más peligroso permitir esos caprichos, pero por otro lado, cada vez le costaba más decirle que no a Harry (al no ser que se tratara de alguna idea descerebrada ) " Está bien" aceptó.

Dando una galletita a Hedwing antes de pedirle que fuera a la Lechucería, Hermione dio media vuelta y guió a Harry hasta su cama. Lavander y Parvati dormían a pierna suelta y parecían tan profundamente dormidas como Ron. Crookshanks les esperaba en su rincón habitual. Hermione le preparó a Harry una almohada y ambos se acostaron dándose las buenas noches. Los dos se durmieron con una sonrisa de complicidad como lo habían hecho durante todo el verano.

_Continuará..._

/-...-/

Por fin acabé exámenes. Ahora si que podré ser más o menos constante por aquí. XD. Cuando las cosas parecen que se le arreglan a nuestro héroe, vuelven a torcerse. Tsk. ¿Qué pueden hacer para solucionarlo? Pronto, muy pronto el final...bueno, no tan pronto, así que tened paciencia y aguantar conmigo un par de capítulos más. Intentaré que no se hagan pesados, prometido. Este quedó raro porke la inspiración me iba a intermitencias :P Un fuerte abrazo y mis más sinceros agradecimientos a aquellos que me leeis 

**Potter5:** Espero no desilusionarte. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic y dejar review

**Mish1**: Tenía planeado sacar a Draco en este cap, pero se ha escondido en el siguiente :P Merci por apoyarme todo el rato

**Hermi de Harry**: Pobre William, ke poco me lo quereis, con lo encantador que es él...más adelante se sabrá a que venía esa escenita, tranquila. Espero no haber bajado mucho el liston con este cap. Deseo sea de tu agrado. No dejes de decirme que te parece. Un abrazote Chen, hasta pronto

**Zara Zabini:** No te preocupes, no eres tonta, lo de Will y Hermione lo hice adrede para confundiros XD Se descubrirá pronto a qué venia. Gracias por tus comentarios. Cuidate y hasta pronto.

**Hibari**: Bueno Harry ya es humano...a ratos je je je. La acción viene ya mismo, no desesperes.

**Klaha: **Que exagerado eres. A mi William me gusta, jos. Bueno, espero que no te hayas dormido en este cap, yo por poco lo hago ja jaj a

**Esmeralda**: Bueno, ya han hecho las paces y Harry es humano por temporadas. No se han confesado abiertamente pero la cosa no tardara. Gracias por tus animos y reviews. Hasta pronto. Espero no te hayas aburrido con este capitulo.

**Hermy89**: Es un placer. Me alegra que te gustase el cap anterior, este es más soso pero hay momentito de reconciliación ¿eso cuenta, verdad? Hasta la proxima, cuidate.

**S.Lily Potter**: Ey¿cómo va eso pequeñina? Aquí otro capitulo. Harry humano, reconciliación...y lo interesante viene con la recta final de la historia, que por cierto empieza en el proximo capitulo. Aguanta hasta el final conmigo, please. Gracias por tu fidelidad. Hasta pronto. Un abrazo.

**Lara-chan**: Siento haber tardado, estuve muy ocupada con examenes, espero no haberte desesperado mucho. Gracias por dejar review.

**Osivoli: **Ja jaj a. Me alaga mucho y me anima que dejeis reviews, pero no sinetas que es una obligación ¿ok? Me encanta que te guste la historia. Pero puedes decirme tambien si te parece aburrido o muy lento o lo que sea. Aprecio la critica constructiva coj tal de mejorarme  Un saludo. Hasta pronto, pues. De eso se trata, de que Harry esoabile y se declare de una vez por todas. Que ya le toca. Je je. Gracia spor tus reviews y fidelidad. La aprecio de veras. Un abrazo, cuidate y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

**hormany: **el q sigue hu? No entendí muy bien tu review pero supongo que me pedías que continuara pronto¿no? je je ya sta. Gracias por molestarte y dejarme review.

**Kirlatan: **Pobrecito William, lo odias. Snif, con lo buena persona que es. Las confesiones estan a l avuelta de la esquina, aguanta conmigo un par de capitulos más. Por favor je je. Gracias por todo y hasta pronto. Cuidate

**Aiosami:** Espero que este cap resuelva algunas de tus preguntas. Es abrumador tener a seguidores como tu, tan fieles. Muchísimas gracias. Estate alerta que la confesión esta a puntito de caramelo y habrá R/L un poco y otro tanto de G/D, eso dalo por hecho, aunque salgan solo de refilón .

**Calixta: **Espero que la escuela vaya bien. Yo he acabado hace poco y se me ha quedado un sabor agridulce...-suspiro-en fin. Aquí va otro capitulo, y efectivamente Hermione sabe más sobre los sentimientos de Harry de lo que aparenta je je. Espeo saber de ti pronto. Cuidate mucho. Nos leemos por aquí. Bai bai

**Femmy**: Hola femmy, tanto gusto. Saber que lees mi fic y te gusta es suficiente y me hace feliz. Gracias por molestarte y dejarme review, siempre es una alegria saber que opinan los lectores. Deseo que te siga gustando la historia. Hasta otra.

**Lord of the dark:** Mi querido amigo ¿como va eso? Bueno, tenias razon, lo mejor es la reconciliación, aunke no tardaron mucho...estos dos no pueden estar mucho tiempo enojados entre ellos, parece. Je. Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que a ti te fueran bien tambien los examenes. Nos leemos por aquí, cuidate mucho. Un abrazote bien fuerte.

**Pruepotter1: **Te resulta gracioso? Bien, esa es mi intención XD. Espero saber que te pareció este capitulo. Gracias por tu review, hasta pronto.

**Cammiel**: Siento la espera, a partir de ahora actualizare más seguido.

**MarcyLB**: Buf, de una tirada? Mi enhorabuena, porque esto parece ha parecer el quijote de lo larga que esta saliendo XD. Gracia spor el review, espero que aguantes hasta el final y sea de tu agrado. Hasta pronto.

**LordNeo27:** Gracias. Por lo que parece a Harry se le resiste esto de ser humano, pero la cura esta ya a medias, no desesperes. Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Espero saber de ti pronto. Bai bai


	22. Rumores

"Auff" se quejó Hermione al ser despertada poco delicadamente por el peso de su mascota robándole el aire. "Crookshanks" le reprimió, pero el gato patizambo la miraba con un orgulloso destello es sus amarillos y relucientes ojos de felino.

La chica se incorporó un poco en la cama frotándose el sueño fuera de la cara. El movimiento despertó a su otra 'mascota'.

"Ñiaaaa" bostezó el animalito mientras se desperezaba. Miró a su amiga "Hermione..." "Shhh" lo acalló en seguida ella.

Murmullos se oyeron desde la cama de Lavander, Hermione y Blackfur quedaron inmovilizados, expectantes. La señorita Brown se removió dando la vuelta en la cama, pero después de cambiar de posición no hizo nada más y siguió durmiendo.

"Uff, eso estuvo cerca" susurró Harry. Hermione le echó una mirada. Silenciosamente Hermione recogió sus cosas y se perdió tras la puerta del baño. Blackfur esperó sobre la cama, Crookshanks junto a la puerta, vigilando al hurón de arriba abajo. Harry miró por la ventana, el sol tardaría tan solo un par de minutos en empezar a asomar, pero aun era temprano y las sombras dominaban el dormitorio de las chicas. Al rato Hermione salió ya vestida y arreglada. Miró a Blackfur y no hicieron falta las palabras. El hurón fue hasta ella y ambos abandonaron de puntillas la habitación.

"Vale, haremos lo siguiente, recogemos tu ropa de tu baúl, y te transformo aquí abajo. En el dormitorio es demasiado arriesgado, alguien podría vernos. Desayunamos rápido y vamos a hablar con Dumbledore antes de que empiecen las clases."le dio instrucciones su amiga. Harry asintió. Hermione parecía la más sabia y sensata mujer del universo cuando decía las cosas de esa manera, explicando el motivo de cada acción, evaluando la mejor salida.

Antes de cruzar completamente la puerta, los ronquidos de Ron ya llegaron a sus oídos. Recogieron la ropa con premura y se preguntaron si despertar a Ron o no, decidieron no hacerlo, aunque se sentían un poco mal al prescindir del pelirrojo. Hermione tropezó con algo (que desordenados podían llegar a ser los chicos) "Au" soltó un lamento de dolor. "Shh" le avisó el hurón, a salvo de tropezar con nada estando sobre el hombro de su amiga. "No hagas ruido o nos descubrirán, Hermione". Hermione solo soltó un bufido. "Claro, tu lo tienes muy fácil estando sobre mi". La chica andó despacio, no sólo para no hacer ruido, también para no chocar con nada más.

"¿Harry?" sonó una voz medio dormida. Hermione dio un respingo soltando un pequeño chillido de sorpresa. Justo a su derecha Neville estaba sentado mirándolos directamente con unos ojos enormes e inhumanos que ocupaban mas cara de lo posible. Era espeluznante. El chico entonces se quitó el antifaz de noche(que tenía dibujado esos inquietantes ojos enormes con pestañas), mostrando sus verdaderos ojos, que estaban más cerrados que abiertos. "¿Hermione?" preguntó adormilado y confuso. Neville les había pillado in fraganti, Hermione no sabía justificar su presencia en el dormitorio de los chicos a esa hora, con la ropa de Harry en mano y Blackfur camuflado ente su cuello y su pelo.

"Neville, vuelve a dormirte, aún es temprano" susurró Hermione nerviosamente. Sorprendentemente, Neville obedeció. Pobre chico debía estar realmente cansado o dormido para hacerlo.

Tanto ella como el hurón negro suspiraron al unísono aliviados. Habían tenido suerte de que se tratase del bueno de Neville Longbotton quien los había descubierto.

Bajaron a toda prisa a la sala común y allí Hermione repitió el finite incantatem. Dando la espalda al hechizado inmediatamente por lo que pudiera pasar; o más bien, por lo que pudiese ver que no debiera ser visto.

Harry, al volverse humano, se vistió rápidamente. Miraron el reloj y como aún era demasiado pronto, esperaron un poco sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala común. Al cabo de media hora, empezó a haber movimiento ya que los estudiantes más madrugadores empezaban a bajar. Hermione tomó a Harry de la mano y los dos salieron juntos hacia el gran comedor, sin percatarse de las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros de casa.

Por el camino toparon con el director. "Profesor Dumbledore" le llamó educada Hermione, habían tenido suerte, así se ahorraban subir a su despacho. "Oh. Buenos días señorita Granger. Señorito Potter" saludó el anciano con esa chispa brillando en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa. "Veo que han solucionado el problema del pelaje negro".

"No exactamente, profesor." Suspiró Harry, y entre ambos le explicaron lo que ocurría. Hermione parecía dar más detalles a Dumbledore que asentía interesado de vez en cuando. "La solución es bien sencilla, como bien ha expuesto la señorita Granger. O bien realizan esa poción, o más sencillo, piden al señorito Malfoy que deshaga el hechizo. Confío en que elijan la solución más sensata". "Lo haremos. Gracias" sonrió agradecida la chica. Harry sonrió al ver aquello como una señal mientras se despedían de Dumbledore que se volvía a su despacho.

Había pocos alumnos aún, pero cada uno desayunaba tranquilamente y ni les dedicaron una segunda mirada cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor. "Entonces haremos la poción ¿verdad, Hermione? Ni loco le pido ayuda a Malfoy. Sería el hazmerreír de la escuela el resto de mi vida, los slytherin se encargarían de ello" se sentó el niño-que-vivió en la mesa de gryffindor. Su amiga se sentó a su lado ojeándolo de forma rara. "Pero Harry, la poción es algo difícil de preparar y..." "Pero tú sabrías hacerla" cortó tajante Harry, poniendo en aquella frase tanta fe en ella, que a Hermione casi le dolía no darle la razón. "No seas tan orgulloso Harry, en unas semanas lo habrían olvidado todos..." Hermione calló por un momento "...bueno, sería un tanto humillante, pero Harry. Nos faltan ingredientes para poder hacer esa poción. Dudo que ni Snape los tenga encerados en su cuartito esta vez" le dijo triste por defraudarlo. "Pero..."

En ese momento apareció Ron. Su rostro seco y austero les sorprendió, pero lo achacaron a un mal despertar o uno de sus enfados por no haberlo esperado.

"Buenos días Ron" saludó Hermione. "Ron, tenemos que explicarte un par de cosas" secundó Harry. Ron se sentó frente a ellos. "¿En serio?" los miró desconfiado y malhumorado. "Sentimos no haberte esperado es que..." Harry miró a un lado y otro asegurándose de que nadie les oía. "Verás..." y así le susurraron a Ron lo que había pasado. Poco a poco la mesa se fue llenando y mientras Harry le explicaba a Ron, con la intervención de Hermione de tanto en cuanto, ella no podía evitar sentir que sus compañeros les dedicaban extrañas miradas. La chica frunció un poco el ceño al ver que Lavander y Parvati, sus compañeras de habitación se susurraban al oído mientras la miraban no muy disimuladamente. Era obvio que los chicos también estaban inquietos, aunque no cuchicheaban tanto, eran más evidente sus miradas directas. Neville les miraba aprensivo y en cuanto cruzaban miradas, él la apartaba al instante y se sonrojaba; Seamus sonreía tontamente de forma pícara. A Hermione no le gustaba. Sin darse cuenta su atención se había desviado de la conversación con sus mejores amigos pero un súbito peso a sus hombros la hizo regresar.

" ...y Hermione conseguirá hacer esa poción. ¿A qué si, Hermione?" le sonrió Harry en su hombro. Estaba medio echado sobre ella, abrazándole el cuello desde detrás, y la cabeza ladeada apoyada sobre el hombro de ella, a escasos metros sus alientos. Hermione enrojeció enseguida sintiéndose observada por media escuela. Harry también se percató de inmediato de todas las miradas. Se había colocado por instinto, acostumbrado a cuando era hurón. El muchacho apartó los brazos de Hermione dejándolos en suspensión, miró a su alrededor, nunca antes sus atenciones a su mejor amiga habían conseguido una reacción semejante entre sus compañeros. Había silencio absoluto, los ojos de los integrantes de gryffindor abiertos como platos, sus bocas abiertas. Era algo incómodo ser observado con tanta atención. "Uh..." Harry se ofendió, ¿tan mal trataba a Hermione que por un simple abracito de nada, por una muestra de afecto, aunque no intencionada todos se sorprendieran tanto? "Lo sabía, no quería creérmelo pero...¿cómo habéis podido? Y a mis espaldas" Les gruñó Ron poniéndose rojo de ira. Por suerte Ginny apareció al instante. "Entonces ¿son verdad los rumores?" les preguntó entre enojada, curiosa, ilusionada y herida la pelirroja a los pobres ignorantes que en el momento eran Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. "Oh, ahora no os hagáis los tontos" les acusó Ron "lo sabe media escuela, estos chismes vuelan y vosotros dos no es que hayáis sido muy prudentes al especto" dijo de mala gana. La cara de póquer de Harry era absoluta, no tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando.

"Eso es cierto. Esperaba algo más de ti, Hermione. Cuando se entere McGonagal os va a caer una buena" le dijo Ginny a la empollona. La expresión de Hermione era un espejo obtuso de la de Harry. Ginny se sorprendió, por una vez, realmente Hermione no tenía ni una pista de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

"Ey. Buenos días" apareció de repente Luna Lovegood tras ellos rompiendo la tensión , feliz, sonriente, completamente en su propio mundo. "Buenos días, Luna" Neville fue el primero en responder al saludo. Ginny también dijo "Hola". Ron la miró y pareció calmarse un poco antes de contestar con un gruñido. "Buenos días" saludaron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

"Awww ¿no es adorable?" se oyeron los susurros de Lavander. "Yo ya lo sabía, lo presagié practicando adivinación con uno de los trastos de Hermione" respondió orgullosa Parvati. "No hacía falta, se sabe sólo con mirarles" se interpuso Dean en la conversación.

El correo eligió ese momento para aparecer y las conversaciones cesaron ya que todos, incluida las otras mesas que chafardeaban curiosas la mesa con el trio de oro, desviaron la atención a las lechuzas que llegaban. Entre las aves destacó en seguida una enorme aberración, un enorme buitre que se abalanzó en picado hacia el trio. Ron chilló como una mujer histérica, El pajarraco iba directo ha él. Al verlo más de cerca se distinguió que su tamaño era más pequeñito que de un buitre normal, su plumaje negro verdoso. "¡Un augurey!" gritó Hermione reconociendo de inmediato a la bestia, fascinada por el animal olvidó su propio miedo. Harry también lo observó sin inmutarse. En el último momento el ave aleteó con fuerza aterrizando con fluidez justo frente al pelirrojo que lo miraba aterrorizado. El pájaro lo miró y le acarició la manga con su curvo y enorme pico, seguidamente empezó a emitir un plañero canto tembloroso y bajo. Ron empezó a temblar. "Oh Dios mío. Voy a morir, voy a morir" "No seas estúpido Ron" intentó calmarlo Hermione "Si hubieras prestado atención en clase de criaturas mágicas, sabrías que esas antiguas supersticiones son injustificadas". "El sonido del augurey en realidad prevé lluvias no la muerte" secundó Ginny. Harry mientras escuchaba ese horrible lamento que emitía el buitre mágico, y sin haber prestado tampoco mucha atención en clase el día que daba la lección sobre augureys, tenía sus dudas. Ron miró por la ventana para ver un sol radiante y abrasador, ni una sola nube a la vista. "¡Oh Dios mío! VOY A MORIR" dramatizó haciendo caso omiso de su hermana y su amiga.

Una mano pasó junto a Ron y alcanzó la cabecita pelada del augurey. El ave enmudeció al instante. Ron parpadeó confuso y giró para ver de quién era esa fina mano que acariciando al pajarraco lo había salvado. Cómo no, Luna Lovegood le sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando él posó sus ojos en ella. Los chispeantes y soñadores ojos de Luna no se apartaron de los del chico. "Eso es que le gustas. Normalmente Agurio es muy tímido". "¿Este bicharraco es tuyo?" Luna asintió. El augurey se posó en el antebrazo de Luna que lo sostuvo como si de un halcón peregrino se tratase. "Pero sólo sapos, lechuzas y gatos son permitidos en la escuela" comentó Hermione sin poder evitarlo. Luna le dedicó una mirada molesta, luego mirando a Ron contestó, " Augurio es mi mascota, papá me lo regaló hace un par de años y tengo tanto derecho a tenerlo aquí como a Ronald se le permitió tener una rata durante tres años. Dumbledore me ha dado permiso". Nadie dijo nada, solo la vieron marcharse con caras de asombro.

Pero antes de que ninguno pudiese volver a su plato, el mismísimo príncipe entre los Slytherin, Draco Malfoy se acercó a hacerles una visita con su típica sonrisa malévola plasmada en sus labios. "Vaya vaya vaya, Potter. Al fin es oficial ¿eh? Que tan bajo puedes caer cara-cortada, y nada menos que con la sabelotodo sangre-sucia" saludó. Harry se tensó y apretó sus puños con fuerza intentando contenerse. Ginny frunció el ceño y le plantó cara desafiante "¿Tienes algún problema, Malfoy?".

"Pobrecita la pobretona Weasley, le han pasado la mano por la cara. ¿Y quién le quita el novio? Su supuesta amiga. Tsk tsk" chasqueó el rubio mientras negaba con la cabeza con una fingida mueca triste; como si realmente lo sintiera por Ginny. "Piérdete" se enfrentó ella. Draco sin embargo se acercó más a ella y le susurró "Una lástima, Potter no tiene gusto alguno, yo sin duda te hubiera escogido a ti que al menos eres atractiva,(sin contar que eres sangre limpia)." Al escucharlo, los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos y se ruborizó ligeramente, aunque nadie sabría si por ira o por otro motivo. Draco se apartó y rompió en crueles carcajadas.

Ron se puso en pie, varita preparada. "Ohhhh, que miedo. Aparta eso antes de que te hagas daño, Weasley" se burló el slytherin, Crabble que acababa de incorporarse tras Draco río estúpidamente.

"¿Sales en defensa de tu hermanita o a desahogar tu frustración conmigo? Supongo que Potter no compartirá su novia contigo ahora" Malfoy parecía divertirse con todo eso. Mientras, Harry y Ginny intentaban detener a Ron de hacer alguna estupidez, ya que lo dicho lo había puesto fuera de sí y luchaba como un loco por lanzarse contra Draco.

"No sabes de lo que hablas, Malfoy. Sólo dices insensateces." Hermione habló calmadamente, su autocontrol superando el de sus amigos. Draco en cambio la miro de hito en hito y soltó un bufido sonriendo. "Mírala, la mosquita muerta a hablado. Y parecía tan inocente la ratita de biblioteca." Esta vez no fueron sólo los slytherin que parecieron encontrar gracioso el comentario. Ante la confusa expresión de Hermione Draco se sorprendió. "Oh, vamos. No pongas esa cara de sorprendida. Todos saben de vuestros encuentros a escondidas" Hermione parpadeó. Harry más confundido aun perdió la presa en Ron que por el súbito desencadenamiento, cayó al suelo de bruces. Un pequeño corro se formaba alrededor y ningún profesor estaba a la vista para solucionar la algarabía. Hermione enarcó una ceja "¿De qué estás hablando?". "El Santo Potter y la perfecta brujita empollona, por supuesto. Os vieron salir de los servicios en el tren, juntos. Y Potter aún se recolocaba bien la ropa. Y hoy mismo, vuestros compañeros de gryffindor se han dado cuenta. La sangre sucia desapareciendo en altas horas, y sorpresa, se la descubre en el cuarto de los chicos en altas horas. Al menos podrías recoger tu ropa y no dejar pruebas" Hermione y Harry estaban horrorizados, mortificados, Draco no se detuvo, se giró para proseguir su discurso al gentío que soltaba "ohs" y "ahs" a su alrededor. "Porque sabed todos que la chica es tan descuidada como para dejar su camiseta en la cama de Potter. Oh y otra cosa...a Potter le gusta arriba" sonrió Draco volviéndose a Harry "Bien por ti". Harry recordó lo que las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado él y Hermione en el dormitorio de los chicos. Su cara se volvió colorada como un tomate maduro.

"No. No es lo que parece" gritó Harry enrojecido hasta las orejas por lo que todo el mundo estaba pensando. Hermione estaba tan pálida como un muerto y parecía que había perdido la voz.

"¿Ah no? ¿Qué explicación nos vas a dar entonces?" sonrió Draco retándolo. Harry miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna respuesta, cualquier cosa menos contar la verdad sobre haber sido un hurón. Ginny se encogió de hombros y sonrió pidiendo disculpas por no poder ayudarlo, Hermione parecía estar pensando en algo, pero no conseguía nada, Ron lo miraba como exigiendo él también una explicación. Seguramente había sido él el que había encontrado la prenda de Hermione en su cama. "Tierra trágame" pensó, dónde estaba Voldemort cuando se le necesitaba.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Qué es este alboroto?" la sórdida voz de Snape se abrió paso. "Oh, Potter, debí suponerlo. El primer día y ya está formando conflictos. 10 puntos menos para gryffindor"

La gente al ver al oscuro profesor había desaparecido, volviendo a su rutina, incluso Draco parecía que tan sólo pasaba por ahí, un inocente estudiante, nada más. Harry suspiró"¿Qué peor me pueden ir las cosas?"

Las clases empezaron y pese a que la gente murmuraba a sus espaldas, el día pasaba más o menos normalmente. Ron no les habló mucho, y en una de las horas libres, Harry decidió arreglar el asunto, al menos con Ron y Ginny.

"..y eso es lo que ha pasado, de verdad.¿Cómo podéis haber creído tan fácilmente esos chismes?" Después de haber explicado todo, Harry preguntó ofendido. Ron miró a otro lado aún herido por haber sido excluido por la mañana, o bien teniendo aún sus dudas. Hermione se sentía algo incómoda. "Vamos, Ron. Tú nos conoces" "Precisamente por eso" soltó él. Harry y ella se miraron. Ginny puso su granito de arena "No es que no os creamos, Harry. Es que nosotros conocemos la historia real. Pasasteis casi todo el verano juntos, solos. Es comprensible que dudásemos, nosotros más que nadie tenemos razones para hacerlo." La pelirroja paseaba sus ojos de uno al otro. Harry se sonrojó un poco, Hermione sin ambargo mantuvo un semblante impasible, demasiado impasible. Ginny sabía que en el fondo algo pasaba entre ellos, no podían engañarla. Sonrió traviesa para sí en un mohín que parecía más típico de un Malfoy que de un Weasley.

"Bueno, dejando ahora todo esto aparte" rompió el silencio Ron de forma brusca, "¿qué vamos ha hacer para solucionar todo el embrollo?"

"Poción" soltó Harry, pensando que se refería al problema de su maldición, al mismo tiempo que él Hermione decía "La varita de Malfoy".

_Continuará..._

Ey, ya estoy de vuelta. ¿Cómo va todo? Éste sábado 16 ya sale the half blood prince. Supongo que estais todos mordiendos las uñas de la impaciencia jejejejeje. A mi me tocará esperar un poco más para conseguirlo. Suspiro.

Bueno, ya he subido un capitulo más...estoy haciendo lo que puedo para alargar un poco la historia, a petición de algunos reviews. En este cap he intentado poner un poco más de tensión romántica, pero la cosa va lenta para las parejas jejee, ya veremos como evolucionan.Gracias a todos los que leeis la historia, espero que sigais disfrutándola hasta el final. Un abrazo a todos y hasta pronto.

**MarimiteFan KaMiKaZe:** Vaya, así que exigencias XDD tu pide, yo lo intento, pero no prometo nada. Que bueno tenerte en los reviews. Un abrazote.

**Jire**: Claro que no me olvido de ti. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Umm, este fic en principio tiene que ser más inocente de lo que me pides, pero en Hogwarts tb son muy malpensados y las cosas tienden a irse de las manos...Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Un abrazote.

**Lara-chan**: Si, como hurón es un encanto, pero mejor lo dejamos como humano ¿verdad? Y más ahora que las cosas se ponen interesantes ju ju ju

**Aiosami**: Hola! ¿cómo va eso? Bueno, la declaración tendrá que esperar, porque ahora mismo, tal y como están las cosas, es complicado XD. D/G poco a poco, poco a poco. ¿Qué te pareció ese primer roze? Un saludo y hasta pronto

**S.Lily Potter:** Hola Lily ¿que tal el verano? Deseo que todo te vaya bien. No te dije nada de porque Hermione estaba triste porque se sabrá en su momento. Will, mujer, a mi me gustaría sacarlo de nuevo, pero tiene un club de fans "ANTI-William" pobrecito mio. Snif snif. Me alegro que te gustara la reconciliación. Ahora hay chismes de por medio...¿qué pasará? Dimelo tu, por que yo ya no se XD je je . Cuidate mucho. Un abrazo. Hasta pronto.

**Mish1**: Bueno, quiza lo alargo un pokitin, pero intentaré no mucho porque sino escribo una novela más que un fic :P

**Ackanne**: Gracias. Si, aunque no acaben juntos en los libros, son la mejor pareja de la saga en mi humilde parecer. Espero que siga gustandote la historia. Hasta otra, gracias por el review.

**Cammiel**: Vaya, estuviste hablando de este fic. Me sonrojas. Espero que se dijeran cosas buenas ja ja ja. Gracias por los animos, espero que el nuevo capitulo te haya gustado. Hasta el siguiente. Cuidate.

**Hermy89:** Uff, pues es un alivio, últimamente me encontraba poco inspirada, pero vuestros reviews me animan bastante. GRACIAS.

**Hibari(argentina):** Ha haha. No los descubrieron Lav y Parvati en mal momento ni nada pero umm no se que es peor jajajaja. Espero que sigas por aquí y qu ete guste el capitulo de marujeo. Un abrazote. Hasta pronto

**Osivoli:**  Bueno, asi van las cosas Es un placer que el fic te guste, en serio me halagas.Je je. Las cosas se le complican a Harry. No se si ahora es peor ser Blackfur o Harry. ¿Qué opinas? Bueno, no importa, porque de una forma u otra, Hermione esta a su lado ;) ¿no?

**Lord of the Dark:** Ey, ¿que tal? Bueno, los examenes más o menos bien. Me quedó 1 para septiembre, pero con tranquilidad. Gracias por seguir aquí y apoyarme siempre. Eres un encanto mejicano. Haré que el final se alargue un poco, pero no tardará...espero jeje. Un abrazo muy fuerte, y hasta la proxima.

**Hermi de Harry:** Ey Chen! Como va eso? Aquí otro apasionante capitulo en el que pasan cosas pero no pasa nada jajajajaja. Recuerdon a turron de mi parte, animalico.Espero me des tu opinión sobre esta capitulo, sugerencias , lo que tu quieras. Un abrazote, cuidate y hasta pronto.

**Karen tatiana**: Encantada, siempre da gusto recibir review nuevos aunque sea de lectores asiduos. Uahh, no es para tanto. Pero me alegra mucho que te guste el fic. No hace falta que entres cada dia, una vez a la semana es suficiente, mujer jaja. Oh! Lees atrapado en una red? Eso si es una obra maestra. Jajajaja. Venga, espero saber de ti de nuevo, si no, cuidate mucho y porfavor sigue leyendo mi fic, me harías feliz..Hasta otra, un abrazo.

**Dark-Tsubasa:** Pues ya viste. Las cosas se le complicaron. Y Ron si encontró la prenda de Hermione en la cama de Harry. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Dudas se responden y surgen nuevas jajajjajaa. Que divertido. NO tengo ni idea como arreglar todo este entuerto. Gracias por tu review. Hasta la proxima.

**Zala Black**: Si hacia tiempo que no te leia por aquí, si. ¿cómo va todo? Espero que te vaya bien. Que alegria saber de ti de nuevo. Ya hago lo que puedo para solucionar el problema de Harry, pero no es tan sencillo ¿o si? Dumbledore se escaquea y ya ves. ¿Tienes alguna idea? Jeje. Un abrazo bien fuerte, cuidate. Hasta la proxima.

**Phoenix13:** Hola Mariana. Tanto gusto. Bienvenida. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero no decepcionarte. Un saludo.

**Graciepg:** Jajaja, Lo intentaré. Actualizo por semana ( o esa es mi intención) Gracias por tu review.

**oOosherlinoOo: **Un poco lento si que es nuestro Harry, pero ya se empieza a dar cuenta. Aunque no sean novios, todos creen que lo son. Al final digo yo que si todos lo dicen, tendrán razon¿no? jejejeje

**janepotter**: NO se si puedo poner lemon aquí, lo siento, es que esta ya puesto como para mayores de 13...creo o general? Ui, ara no recuerdo. El caso es que puede que algun roce meta por el medi, pero no esperes mucho. Aun asi, aunque lamento no poder satisfacer tu petición espero que el fic no te guste menos por ello. Un saludo, cuidate. Espero saber más tu opinión al respecto. Gracias por el review.


	23. El oportunismo de Ron

"Ja ja ja ja ja" Las risotadas de los slytherin se distinguían de lejos. Ginny Weasley asomó cautelosa la cabeza por la enorme estatua en la esquina en la que se escondía. Sus brillantes ojos se posaron sobre su presa. Draco Malfoy. Ahí estaba, rodeado de sus pecheros, con ese aire altivo y su sonrisa burlona, hablando con ese tono pijo de niño rico. Los demás riéndole las gracias aunque la mayoría no las entendieran.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos, buscando atentamente. Su selectiva paciencia tuvo su fruto cuando Draco sacó su varita para impresionar a Pansy, quien lo miraba con una extraña y cursi expresión. "Ajá" susurro para sí la pelirroja. Draco se irguió de golpe y volteó mirando hacia ella. Ginny de un salto se ocultó tras la estatua, fuera del alcance de la vista de Malfoy, tapándose la boca con las manos mientras maldecía internamente. Se hizo lo más pequeña que pudo y aguantando la respiración, se quedó inmóvil como una piedra, su corazón latiendo fuerte y rápido repartiendo adrenalina por todo su cuerpo. No era el mejor momento para que la descubriesen.

"Dragoncito ¿qué pasa?" oyó una melosa Pansy llamarle la atención a su compañero. Él estudió unos segundos más la estatua de la esquina de la sala, habría jurado que había visto algo. Pero no había nada, debía ser su imaginación, se dijo para sí mismo y con ese rápido e indiferente gesto suyo, se encogió de hombros y volvió a dirigirse a sus compinches.

Ginny suspiró, le había ido de poco. Asomó la cabeza de nuevo, tímidamente, prudente. Estaban distraídos, era su oportunidad. Corrió en dirección contraria dejando atrás al grupo de slytherin agrupados en una aula libre.

Mientras todos sus compañeros charlaban de nada interesante o se hacían una siesta, Draco volvió la mirada hacia la estatua en la esquina. Poco a poco, sus labios se movieron hacia arriba dibujando su característica y infame sonrisa.

"Y así es como los trolls, se aliaron en la segunda guerra de los trolls, que no debe confundirse con la primera alianza que pactaron 40 años antes de estos hechos. Porque..." la soporífera voz del profesor Binns hacía su efecto. Todos los hufflepuf muy a pesar de su buena voluntad estaban casi dormidos, sus expresiones vacías, algún que otro incluso roncando, uno recostado sobre el libro de Historia con la babilla asomando peligrosamente por la comisura de sus labios. Los gryffindor no daban mejor espectáculo. Ron tenía su cabeza completamente echada hacia atrás, su boca abierta de par en par. Lavander y Parvati, que se mantenían despiertas a base de chismorrear y leerse 'corazón de bruja' durante la clase se sentaban tras él y podían verle la cara del revés. Obviamente, el pelirrojo dormía. Neville sentía como se le cerraban los ojos, de tanto en cuanto daba un cabezón y despertaba, volvía su atención a el temario que Binns explicaba para encontrarse de nuevo dando otro cabezazo que lo despertaba. Hermione era la única alumna aplicada e interesada. Sus cinco sentidos puestos en el aprendizaje. La pobre se había dado por vencida en sus intentos de mantener a sus amigos en ese mundo. Ron dormía y a Harry le faltaba poco.

El famoso niño-que-vivió, que ahora era una vez más fuente del cotilleo de la escuela, no dormía sin embargo. Ni cerca estaba a pesar de lo que su mejor amiga (y sufridora del cotilleo de la escuela por su causa, una vez más) pudiera pensar. De hecho era ella la que plagaba sus pensamientos. Había pasado una semana desde el alboroto inicial que Hermione y él habían producido. Los estudiantes sin embargo no habían olvidado, y pese a todos los desesperados intentos por demostrar su inocencia, seguían siendo el punto de referencia de todos. Harry suspiró, esta vez intentaría hacer como Hermione le aconsejaba "Simplemente ignóralos, Harry. Cuanto más te defiendas e intentes justificarte más ridículos serán los rumores".

Aún así, así parecía que les dieran la razón a esos rumores. No por primera vez, el chico pensó en que le gustaría que los rumores fuesen ciertos. Le gustaría que Hermione y él fueran pareja, le gustaría escaquearse por la noche para ir a verla...Las mejillas de Harry se encendieron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

Miró de reojo a Hermione que tomaba apuntes ajena a todo y todos. Suspiró.

De repente Harry sintió el ya familiar cosquilleo. "Ah, otra vez no" murmuró. Por suerte para él nadie le prestaba atención. Sacó su varita y un espejito que le había prestado Hermione. Apuntó al espejo en el que se reflejaba. "Finite Incantatem" pronunció en voz baja para pasar desapercibido. El hechizo rebotó en el espejo golpeándolo justo cuando Harry sentía como se le cubría el rostro y las manos de vello. Se miró bien en el espejo para asegurarse que era humano al 100. Al volverse vio a Hermione que lo miraba preocupada.

"Los retrocesos son cada vez más frecuentes, Hermione ¿cuándo estará a punto la poción?" preguntó Harry preocupado mientras paseaban por el pasillo, al salir de clase. Hermione hizo una mueca de preocupación. Ron aun se restregaba los ojos soñoliento. "Te dije que tardaría un tiempo. Aún no está lista. Sigo opinando que sería mejor usar la varita de Malfoy" se quejó la castaña. Ron intervino "Ya, claro. Como si Malfoy nos fuera a dejar tan fácilmente." Refunfuñó.

"Quizá si hablamos con Dumbledore..." intentó razonar la chica. Pero solo consiguió evasivas. Hombres y su ridículo sentido del honor.¿Quién los entiende? Hermione sonrió para sí ya que tenía un plan B, por si la poción no salía bien. Bueno, más bien era plan G. G de Ginny.

"Harry, Harry" Hermione llamó entusiasmada al moreno mientras corría tras él en la entrada del castillo. Harry volteó. Todos los alumnos que andaban por ahí los miraron curiosos con pícaras sonrisas y secretitos de viejas es sus ojos. Harry se molestó "¿Qué estáis mirando?" gritó, lo que daría por un poco de intimidad. Todos dieron un respingo y desviaron la mirada fingiendo, un poco asustados. Ron que venía tras Hermione parpadeó confuso, he aquí otro de los muchos ataques de Blackfur últimamente. Ron solía gastar bromas, pero ya empezaba a preocuparse que el animal tomase control definitivo de su amigo. "Ey, Harry. No es para tanto, compañero" le dijo. Hermione bajó por un momento la cabeza, había rubor en sus mejillas.

Harry se preguntó si era causa de la pequeña carrera o quizá vergüenza por su desliz de efusividad hacia él cuando los rumores aún estaban candentes, ¿podría ser también vergüenza ajena?¿Por él? ¿Por esos brotes de instinto, de agresividad, de... posesividad hacia ella?.

Hermione alzó la mirada con una sonrisa que a Harry le hizo que el corazón le diese un salto.

"Tengo buenas noticias" le dijo. Se le acercó más. Harry se puso nervioso. "La poción está lista" sonrió la chica murmurando bajito en su oreja. Luego se separó de nuevo. Harry debía alegrarse de las buenas nuevas, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de decepción porque Hermione no lo había besado. Sólo se había arrimado para susurrarle en la oreja.

"¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? ¿Me has oído?" Harry volvió en sí al escuchar la voz de Hermione. Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando estos días. "Uh, si, si. Es fantástico. Cuándo..." "En cuanto regreses de quidditch" le interrumpió ella. "Ron te dará los detalles. Ahora tengo que irme. Hasta luego"

Harry la vio alejarse con una expresión soñadora en la cara. Las risas de los compañeros del equipo a sus espaldas lo hicieron volver.

"Ni un solo comentario" les avisó amenazante mientras marchaban hacia el campo para entrenar. Ron soltó un bufido. Ginny parecía no estar muy atenta a lo que pasaba.

Al acabar el entrenamiento Harry, Ginny y Ron se dirigían juntos en pos de Hermione. "Me dijo que si no estaba en la biblioteca, que nos esperaría en nuestra aula de pociones clandestinas" explicaba Ron. "Los lavabos de Myrtle" concluyó Harry. Ginny se adelantó a ellos un poco. "Lo siento, tengo un ensayo larguísimo para Snape y aún no lo he empezado y...me voy. Os las arregláis bien sin mi ¿verdad? Nos vemos luego" se despidió y se fue corriendo tras hacerles adiós con la mano.

"Oye ¿soy yo o mi hermana está algo rara? Más rara de lo normal quiero decir" se fijó Ron en el comportamiento de Ginny.

Poco Ron o Harry sabían de la misión que Ginny efectuaba a sus espaldas... y lo mucho que disfrutaba con ella.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Se sentía un poco culpable porque apenas le había prestado atención a la pequeña de los Weasley, y a Ron tampoco, para ser exactos. Pero no podía evitarlo. No era que sus demás amigos no le importasen, ni mucho menos. Harry no sabía como explicarlo, con Hermione era algo especial y ocupaba mucho tiempo pensando en ella. Puede que sus recién encontrados sentimientos por ella le cegaran un poco, los efectos secundarios del hechizo le afectaban demasiado. Sí, eso era; se intentaba convencer a sí mismo.

Siguiendo caminando Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron le estaba hablando. Otra vez había estado tan absorto pensando en sus cosas ( y en Hermione) que no había escuchado palabra de lo que el pelirrojo le decía. Se sintió culpable y desvió la mirada.

"Ah" paró en seco al ver un bulto a la orilla del lago. "Ron ¿qué es eso?" señaló.

Ron miró en la dirección que Harry le indicaba y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "Dios mío" exclamó. Ambos corrían desesperadamente hacia lo que parecía ser el cuerpo inerte de un estudiante. La capa indicaba que era un Ravenclaw, una, más bien, ya que llevaba falda. De cintura para abajo reposaba en la orilla, boca abajo, de cintura para arriba sumergida en el agua. Al ver flotar una melena rubia, Ron tubo un terrible presentimiento. Aceleró la carrera como parecía imposible hacerlo.

"Luna" se le escapó un chillido al tiempo que se arrodillaba de golpe junto al cuerpo. Ahogó sus brazos en la frías aguas agarrándola por la cintura, y tiró de ella en una acción movida por el miedo y la desesperación por sacarla del agua. Todo fue cuestión de segundos, pero en todos y cada uno de ellos, Ron suplicaba por equivocarse.

"Uahhh" sonó el sorprendido grito de, inconfundiblemente, Luna Lovegood. Harry llegó a tiempo para dar un saltito de susto hacia atrás junto a Ron que hizo lo mismo. Luna los miró a través de gafas de buzo. Escupió un chorrito de agua por el tubo. Sacándose el tubo de la boca les sonrió. "Hola chicos" saludó alegre.

Los dos muchachos aún estaban atontados sin moverse frente a ella. El miedo que Ron había sentido momentos antes se volvió en confusión, movió los labios para decir algo, pero más bien parecía un pez. "Lu..Lun..uh…¿Lu…?" y al momento se convirtió en enfado. "Luna ¿qué estabas haciendo? Menudo susto. Pensábamos que te habías ahogado o algo y...estábamos muy preocupados. Maldita sea" le chilló con la cara colorada. Luna lo observó unos instantes para sonreírle al momento siguiente. "Luna, no tiene gracia" le recriminó Harry.

Inocente Luna les contestó "Solo estoy mirando si hay snorkys en el lago" "¿Esmonkis?" repitió Ron. "Snorkys. Son pequeñines acuáticos. Muy amistosos e inteligentes." Le explicó Luna. Harry se agazapó "Luna..." no sabía como decirle que los snorkys no existían. Él aun recordaba aquella serie de animación muggle sobre unos seres con el mismo nombre y el relacionarlos con el mundo mágico le resultaba estúpido. Aún así no quería herir los sentimientos de la joven Ravenclaw. "Luna," retomó de nuevo "los snorkys viven en el mar, no creo que encuentres en el lago" y sin contar los seres que sí habitaban el lago que podrían haberle hecho daño. Luna pareció pensárselo. "Pero si los encontrara sería una gran noticia ¿no crees? Buscar lo que sabes que encontrarás no lleva a nada, los grandes descubrimientos se producen por encuentros de imposibles" Harry puso los ojos en blanco, Luna si que era imposible.

"Eso que llevas es muggle" dijo Ron reconociendo los artilugios de haberlos visto alguna vez en revistas de su padre. Luna sonrió "Si"

"¿Ron, puedes ocuparte de acompañar a Luna, asegurarte que regresa bien y eso? Yo voy a ... ya sabes." Ron frunció el ceño como sin quererlo, pero una ojeada a la todavía empapada Luna le hizo cambiar de parecer. "ok" dijo simplemente. Harry se fue.

Murmurando un hechizo, Luna estaba seca. Ron la esperó paciente. "Ya está. Podemos irnos" le sonrió la chica. Ron ponía cara de circunstancia pero a Luna no parecía importarle. "Vamos" gruñó él. "Gracias por acompañarme, Ronald" le agradeció la rubia la compañía. El porte de Ron se suavizo. "Ehh... de nada" respondió. "Pero ¿podrías al menos quitarte esa cosa de la cara?" dijo mientras agarraba las gafas de buzo que Luna aún llevaba puestas. Luna hizo una mueca, cerrando los ojos cuando Ron le quitó el accesorio. Libre de las gafas, Luna volvió a abrir los ojos fijando esos enormes orbes azules, que brillaban con emoción, en el pelirrojo. Ron quedó parado. "Vamos" volvió a gruñir reanudando el camino y mirando hacia el lado opuesto a Luna para esconder su sonrojo. Tampoco es que Luna lo estuviese mirando a él para percatarse. Durante el resto del camino miró a todas partes menos al chico. A su ver, no era necesario mirar el camino por el que pisas; no cuando hay tantas cosas interesantes que observar, no cuando una mano firme sujeta la tuya y te guía con paso decidido.

Harry pasó como un relámpago por la biblioteca, pero Hermione ya no estaba, así que fue directo al lavabo de Myrtle la llorona. "¿Hermione?" llamó pero Hermione no contestó. "qué raro" pensó Harry. Quien si lo recibió con un gritito de felicidad fue el fantasma residente del lugar. "Haaaaarryyyyyyyy" le llamó con una amplia sonrisa. "Uh, Hola Myrtle ¿qué tal? ¿Has visto a Hermione por aquí?" saludó Harry un tanto cohibido.

"Hermione, Hermione. Siempre Hermione. Pero yo también sé tus secretitos Harry. Yo podría-" Harry ya sabía hacía donde iba la conversación, y la verdad que un fantasma sienta algo por ti y la situación en general, siendo Myrtle dicho fantasma... Un fantasma acosador, por cierto, e histerico y...bueno, que le incomodaba bastante.

"¿Harry?" Hermione entró en ese preciso instante. Myrtle le dedicó una mirada, pero Harry estaba más que aliviado de verla entrar. Parecía mentira lo mucho que podía llegar a depender de Hermione en ocasiones.

"Ey, ¿qué hay de esa poción?" sonrió él . Hermione se fue hasta uno de los cubículos y de detrás del bidet sacó un frasco.

"¿Con esto se acabará todo?" preguntó esperanzado. Hermione le explicó "Supuestamente. Es posible que los efectos secundarios tarden un tiempo en disiparse, pero sólo cuestión de días" sonrió.

"Si" exclamó Harry feliz. "Gracias Hermione. Eres la mejor" se abrazó a ella como ya había hecho con anterioridad. "Te quiero" se le escapó. Hermione se congeló un segundo, pareció entristecerse después, pero enseguida le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Con suerte habría malinterpretado el te quiero, como un te quiero de amigos...o por mala suerte quizá. Harry intentó no pensar en ello.

"Bueno" tomó aire. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Harry se puso serio. Esto era el adiós a Blackfur, el adiós a muchas cosas que el animal le había dado, sentimientos que le había enseñado. "A tu salud" susurró y se llevó el frasco a los labios.

"Ey, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué me he perdido?" Llegó Ron, abriendo la puerta de golpe, sacudiendo a Harry que estaba justo detrás. El frasco se le escapó de las manos.

"Uahhh" intentó atraparlo al vuelo. Falló

"Crash" se oyó el cristal. Y le siguió el silencio.

Continuará...

Uggggggghh cuantas cosas han pasado, entre ellas tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé. Siento muchísimo la demora...tanta vergüenza que hasta me costaba reaparecer. Lo siento

Estoy reincorporándome al mundo, que he estado liadísima, acabando la carrera, trabajando, vacaciones (aquí me siento culpable) y fuera del país. Pero hago lo que puedo y he vuelto. Ui, espero que aún queden curiosos de la historia por ahí. Gracias a los que la seguis.

Me han llegado rumores de que la administración del fanfiction elimina fics en los que el autor contesta los reviews, asi que haré una cosa. Os contestaré al mail. Si a los no registrados les interesa que me dejen también un mail de contacto. Si a alguién le agobia este sistema que me lo diga y no le escribo. ¿Qué os parece? Bueno, este entonces será el último capítulo con contestación a reviews. Gracias a todos aquellos que os molestais en dejar la opinión. Mil gracias.

**Marimitefan**: XD ya te lo he dicho todo por MSN. Un besazo y muchas gracias por tus reviews

**Mish:** Tus reviews son siempre tan...expresivos XD skuaru

**Hermi de Harry**: Varita, Ginny. Te entiendo, por supuesto ;) ¿Qué tal todo? Un abrazote bien fuerte. Y por diox, no te me ahoges con tu animalico.

**Cammiel**: Me está costando volver a escribir¿se nota mucho? Pero ya me estoy animando de nuevo, asi que por favor animame.  Gracias por el review. Cuidate y hasta otra

**Janepotter**: Karen? Que nombre más bonito tienes. Holap. Gracias por tu apoyo. Aunque tenga mis altibajos en la historia me esforzaré más por gente como tu a ver si consigo mejorar. Nos leemos por aquí. Abrazos.

**Osivoli:** Ey, Holap, Sigues por aquí. Bueno, yo he vuelto...he tardado, pero estoy aquí. Y sigo enamorada de H/Hr y uahh a por la historia! Gracias por tus reviews

**S.Lily Potter**: Ey! Hacia tiempo ¿verdad? Ja ja ja. He vuelto. Creo que robarle al varita a Malfoy va a ser complicado pero..ju ju tenemos a una gran 007 en ello. Deseale suerte. Un abrazote mu fuerte Lily. Nos leemos

**Dark Tsubasa**: XD Holap, pues por acabarte de levantar se te ve muy vital. Si, las parejas se ven venir...es que a mi también me encantan, asi que habrá un poco de todo ya mismo. Gracias por tu review, Se agradece. Un abrazote

**Ackane:** ey, este capitulo me kedo un poco suelto porque hacia tiempo que no escribía, pero bueno. Espero que este potable. Gracias por tu review. Espero saber de ti en este capitulo 23

**Elassel Granger**: Harry parece que cada vez es más conciente de que está enamoradito de Hermione. A ver que pasará con Hermione ¿no? je je.

**Lilian Tintita Black**: Uh A por ello chica! Je je je. Siento la demora pero ya no tardaré tanto pa actualizar, no sufras. Me alaga un montón que te guste el fic. Gracias por los animos. Espero saber de ti por aquí.

**LR-CHAN:**Ale, continuado está. Espero que sea de tu agrado 

**Piby Weasley**: Vaya, gracias. Ya tiene su longitud asi que tiene merito lo que has hecho. Siento haber tardado, pero ya está actualizada, espero que disfrutes este capi.

**Aleddablom:** Ja ja, yo también estaría histerica si me encontrase en la situación de ellos. Bueno, esperemos que lleguen a buen puerto con malosentendidos o no ;) gracias por el review

**Phoenix 13: **Bueno aquí estoy, no te adelanto nada porque ya va saliendo je je. H/HR4ever ¿no? Gracias por el apoyo.Nuidate y espero verte en el review del capi23 aunque sea un poco malillo :P

**Hermione Potter Adams**: No te preocupes, Hermione es orgullosa y sabe como llevar estas cosas, total, no es la primera vez ¿verdad? Je je. Gracias por tu review. Nos leemos, espero

**HIBARI**: Ey, sigues por aquí? Espero que si. Con fuerzas renovadas. Si? Que nuestra pareja aun está aki con nosotros ¿ok?

Un abrazote y hasta pronto. Harry parece ke ya se da cuenta de lo que siente por Hermione, pero y ella? Tienes que leerlo je

**Lord od the dark:** Ahh, mi buen amigo!Para eso estamos, para apoyarnos los unos a los otros. Aunque este capitulo ha sido más flojo por la temporada que he estado fuera, deseo que aun mantenga tu interés. Un abrazote bien fuerte para mi mejicano favorito : )

**LordNeo27:** ja ja ja. Pues no estaría mal eso de dormir los dos como humanos...deja que me lo piense y quien sabe ;) Gracias por tu review

**LugiaPotter: **Je, ya se sabe con los adolescentes...

**Emigrenyer:** Ups, si no te gusta la pareja no se si deberías leer, quiero decir que hacia los finales me suelo volver cursi y puedo causarte trauma XD. Lo digo porque aunque soy H/Hr shipper he leído fics de otras parejas, algunos R/Hr muy bonitos por cierto, pero otros que realmente me daban escalofríos por lo taaaaaaan fuera de personaje que estaban los protagonistas...claro que una vez encontré un H/Hr que también me dio la misma reacción. Curioso..diox, como me enrollo, solo decirte que muchas gracias por leer y no ponerme verde a pesar de no ser partidari de la pareja.Así que realmente gracias por tu review positivo.

**Aliciainarus:** ja ja es que lo dices todo. H/Hr4Ever Gracias por tu review

**Leslicita**: siento no haber sido puntual. Lo intentaré de nuevo. Gracias por dejar review

**HermsdePotter**: Hop, Actualizada está. Saluditos a ti también.

**ArkangelGaladriel:** Hombre! Pero si es mi diablín. Ja ja, para ausencia la mía. Me alegro de saber de ti de nuevo. Me encantan tus reviews, en serio. Lo que me río con ellos es poco XD. Y dices que yo soy cruel? Tu entonces como te describes? Misericordioso? XD ja ja ja Ueps, nos leemos por aquí. Un abrazote y welcome back.


	24. Posesión

Cuatro pares de ojos miraban anonadados lo que restaba de la poción, trocitos de cristal y una mugrienta y viscosa sustancia lila que se esparcía por el suelo.

"Eh...¿Ups?" susurró inseguro Ron. Harry le echó una mirada de esas de 'nada de ups. Voy a matarte'. Y Hermione aún miraba el ungüento extendiéndose lentamente como los charcos de sangre en las películas de terror. Myrtle soltó unas risitas, pero el trio la ignoraba por completo. "Bueno, no pasa nada. No hay que alarmarse. Hermione debe tener otro frasquito de poción ¿verdad?" dijo Ron para calmar los ánimos; siendo Hermione la previsora bruja que era, tenía que tener más poción en otro lado. Harry también lo pensó y alzó la vista hacia la joven, con la mirada llena de esperanza, confianza y sintiéndose orgulloso de la castaña. Hermione al notar la atención de los chicos sobre ella dejó de mirar con enormes ojos la poción y les miró. La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció al ver la expresión que Hermione le dedicaba. Ron a su lado se puso pálido.

Harry corrió hasta Hermione y la tomó toscamente de los hombros " Pero puedes hacer más ¿no?" preguntó temeroso Harry zarandeándola. Ella hizo una mueca aprensiva e insegura. "¡Hermione!" alzó la voz Harry. "Harry, me haces daño" murmuró ella. Harry se percató de que se estaba pasando y soltó los hombros de Hermione y se quedó congelado.

"Uahh. compañero, tranquilízate. No eres tú mismo. Es otra vez el animal tomando el control." Se aproximó Ron, de nuevo haciendo el papel del pacificador optimista, pero cuando estaba a un par de pasos de ellos Harry se giró hacia él con una mirada iracunda y soltó un gruñido que más que de un humano o de un hurón a lo peor, parecía producido por una bestia del averno. Ron quedó inmóvil ante el gesto intimidatorio. "¿Harry?"

El chico de ojos verdes dio un paso amenazador hacia el pelirrojo "¿Harry?" volvió a llamar Ron más alarmado, su voz dos octavas más alta. Harry le enseñaba los dientes desafiante, pero parecía un vampiro, sus colmillos afilados y sus orejas puntiagudas. "Hermione" vociferó Ron con premura en busca de ayuda. Harry dio otro paso hacia él, encorvándose y poniendo sus dedos en garra.

"Harry" gritó Hermione llamando su atención mientras sacaba su varita. Harry fue más rápido y de un manotazo se la arrancó de la mano. La varita se fue volando atravesando a una sorprendida Myrtle que observaba más que indiscreta los acontecimientos. Hermione parpadeó aturdida. Ron aprovechó el momento de distracción de Harry para sacar su varita, o al menos lo intentó ya que el baculito no atinaba a salir del bolsillo de su túnica.

"Ñiiiagggggg" emitió el extraño sonido Harry, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cayendo de rodillas. Hermione vio como las manos del chico se volvían zarpas y el pelo empezaba a cubrirlo. Con un quejido y una respiración agitada se derrumbó a cuatro patas mientras su cuerpo se encogía. Con los nervios y las prisas, Ron seguía peleándose por sacar su varita. "Ajá" gritó triunfal al fin, mostrándoles orgulloso el bastoncito de madera a sus compañeros. Cuando quiso apuntar a su amigo encontró que en su lugar sólo había la pila de ropa en el suelo. "Oh". Las ropas se removieron y Blackfur asomó la cabeza por una de las mangas de la toga.

De repente el huroncito mostró que sostenía su propia varita, no sin dificultad. Antes de que Ron o Hermione pudieran reaccionar Harry pronunció un hechizo que abrió la puerta de par en par, y sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera tiempo de comprender que acababa de pasar, el animal salió como un rayo y desapareció por el pasillo.

"¡Ron, atrápalo!" le instó de repente Hermione. "¿Eh?¿Yo? ..." pero incluso quejándose, el larguirucho ya corría en pos de su mejor amigo.

Hermione corrió a por su varita y sin detenerse recogió rápidamente la ropa de Harry de cualquier manera. Salió corriendo en busca de Ron y Blackfur. Mientras corría de forma autónoma, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar. Después de haber estudiado bien todas las posibilidades, conociendo a Draco Malfoy y sus capacidades, era ya algo indiscutible que esto no era normal. La maldición de Harry no había sido un accidente, pero había salido mal. Sólo podía desear que Ginny tuviese más suerte respecto a la varita del slytherin que ella con la poción.

"Achís" se oyeron dos estornudos al mismo tiempo. Draco miró molesto a la pelirroja gryffindor. "Espero que hayas atrapado un virus mortal" le sonrió el rubio. Ginny frunció el ceño "tú también has estornudado" "Es mi alergia a los muggles, se extiende a los amantes de muggles y ¡ey, pero si tú eres una!". Ginny puso los ojos en blanco "Que suerte para ti que no sea una hueva o una amante del caviar porque no quisiera estar cerca de ti cuando se te hinchara la cara y te salieran esas ronchas por todo el cuerpo"

"¿Qué?" Draco se puso en pie en medio de la biblioteca. Ginny en la mesa a su espalda sonrió complacida.

"Shhh, silencio" avisó la señora Pince. Unas pocas caras poco amistosas se giraron hacia Draco con tedio. Draco volvió a sentarse recogiendo el libro que tenía ante él y elevándolo un poco aparentando que leía. "¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" le preguntó enfadado, pero en voz baja. "Tengo mis fuentes" le vino la contestación. Draco calló, fijó su vista en un punto del libro frente a él, pero no lo veía. Su mente deduciendo, estudiando quién podía haberse chivado, cómo la pequeñita Weasley se había enterado, pero sobretodo, maquinaba su venganza contra todos ellos. "No se lo diré a nadie..." Draco parpadeó al escuchar el susurro de la chica. ¿Cómo? Le iba a guardar el secreto? Imposible, había gato encerrado. Seguro. En una semana, no, en menos, Draco Malfoy iba a ser el hazmerreír de la escuela. "¿A cambio de qué? Algo tiene que haber. Si no, yo desde luego no guardaría una mofa como esta."

"Ginny" apareció una compañera de clase en ese momento "¿me acompañas a entregarle los deberes a la profesora Sinistra? Es que los entrego fuera de plazo y me da un poco de reparo ir sola" Ginny miró a la recién llegada y le sonrió ampliamente. "Claro".

"Ey" Draco Malfoy se giró para encararla cuando la pelirroja se disponía a marcharse. "Todo a su tiempo, hablaremos en otra ocasión" le dijo Ginny. Draco no sabía por qué, pero con esta chica, le venía la sonrisa a la cara "¿Vamos ha hacer negocio, entonces? Un favor por otro, supongo. Aunque soy un slytherin, no puedo prometerte cumplir mi palabra" le dedicó ultrafamosa sonrisa Malfoy. Ginny enarcó las cejas en fingida e inocente sorpresa "¿y quién a dicho que los gryffindors seamos santos?" ahora fue el turno de Ginny de sonreír. Draco amplió su sonrisa, la pelirroja tenía carácter y sabía como contestarle a uno. "Muy bien Weasley, trato hecho" "Si vamos a ser socios, llamémonos por los nombres, sino me da la sensación de que estés hablando con mis hermanos". Draco enarcó una ceja estudiando a Ginny. Ella sonrió cuando él soltó un suspiro. "Está bien, trato hecho...Ginebra" dijo el nombre con malicia el rubio. La reacción fue inmediata. Ginny frunció el ceño y sus ojos chispearon con furia. Pero al momento se relajó y le sonrió. "Nos mantendremos en contacto, Dragoncito" le dijo ella con rin tintín. No pudo ver la respuesta de Malfoy porque ya le daba la espalda y se iba de la biblioteca con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y sintiéndose satisfecha.

"Harryyyyyy" gritó Ron persiguiendo la bolita de pelo negra que se escabullía por los corredores del segundo piso. Afortunadamente evadiendo hasta el momento el encuentro con cualquier otro alumno o profesor. Al girar una esquina Blackfur se encontró sin salida. Se giró para encontrar a Ron sonriéndole desde las alturas. Con un par de jadeos, Ron encontró su voz "¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado? Ahora, si te estás quieto..." Ron no acabó la frase, el hurón le pasó entre las piernas y siguió corriendo. "Ack" bufó Ron que empezó a perseguirlo de nuevo.

Hermione mientras, debía haber cogido el desvío equivocado porque no había rastro de Ron o Blackfur por ninguna parte. "Ahk" bufó dando media vuelta, retomando la carrera y deshaciendo el camino recorrido.

Una de las ventajas de ser hurón, era la agilidad. No que como humano no la tuviera, pero haciendo uso de ella, Blackfur consiguió perder a Ron. Fue fácil, sólo tuvo que acelerar, tomar una esquina, esconderse tras una armadura y dejar que el pobre de Ron pasase de largo. Lo que el chico-hurón quería en estos momentos era estar solo. Sus amigos no podían entender lo que sentía, la terrible y profunda frustración, la impotencia. El no tener control de tus propias emociones... Harry suspiró para sí cuando esnifó un olor peculiar. Los pelos del lomo se le erizaron junto a la cola. "Miau" sonó feliz el felino acercándose a su escondite. Blackfur cruzó su mirada con la de la señora Norris.

Hermione tuvo que detenerse para recuperar el aliento. ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido esos dos? Se había cruzado con dos chicos de segundo año, pero aparte de ellos, no había visto a nadie, solo cuadros llamándole la atención. "Hermione" se acercó Ron, sudando y con la cara encendida. "Lo he perdido" "¿Qué?"repuso ella con enojo. "Ey, no la pagues conmigo... si hubieras hecho más poción esto no habría pasado" se defendió el pelirrojo. "¿Cómo? No sabes lo mucho que cuesta de hacer esa poción, hay ingredientes imposibles de encontrar. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me ha costado conseguirlos. Esa era toda la poción que podía hacer" estalló Hermione gesticulando con una mano. "De todos modos ¿a quién se le ocurre usar un frasco de cristal?" "A alguien que no cree que sus amigos sean tan patosos como para romperlo...a parte de que la poción se conservaba mejor en un envase de vidrio."Ron hizo silencio por unos segundos mientras pensaba en una buena acusación que le borrase la culpa a él. Fue el tiempo suficiente para escuchar. "Miarff Fshh" "Ñirgg ñii grrrr". Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirándose atontados asegurándose de que no lo habían imaginado. "crack, paf fishh, crack." " Miia" La cara de Hermione se desfiguró de preocupación. Ella y Ron rompieron a correr hacía el alboroto. Si la señora Norris estaba ahí, Flich no debía andar lejos.

Al llegar se encontraron en plena batalla campal entre los dos animales. "Así se hace Harry. Muérdele en la cola, en la cola" animó Ron al hurón. "¿Señora Norris?" efectivamente Flich estaba de camino. "¡Demonios!" exclamó el pelirrojo. "Tenemos que salir de aquí." Al ver que las mascotas hacían caso omiso, Ron intentó parar la pelea, coger a Harry y salir de ahí por patas. "Auch" apartó la mano como acto reflejo al recibir uno de los arañazos destinados al hurón."Sepáralos, Ron, sepáralos" pedía nerviosa Hermione. La señora Norris estaba endemoniada y siseaba furiosa mientras atacaba y se defendía. Blackfur tampoco parecía un sumiso peluche. "Ron" El aludido la miró indignado mientras se frotaba el largo corte cortesía de la gata. "No veo que tu hagas nada, Hermione". "Señora Norris. ¿Qué pasa bonita?¿No estará Peeves otra vez gastándote una de sus bromas de mal gusto, verdad?" Flich sonaba cada vez más cerca

Presa del pánico, Hermione fue hasta las dos bestias que intentaban matarse entre ellas. Con gesto rápido y resuelto, la bruja alargó sus brazos atrapando al hurón que luchó por escaparse sin mucho éxito. En cuanto lo consiguió se dirigió a Ron. "Ron..." pero enmudeció al ver acercarse la sombra del celador. Al verse rodeados, Ron actuó sin pensar, agarró a la señora Norris por la cola, a lo que la gata contestó con ofendido "miaaugh", y saltó a cortarle el paso a Flich.

"¿Qué demonios?...SEÑORA NORRIS. Qué le haces a mi gata, criatura sin alma" Hermione tuvo tiempo de esconderse en un aula abandonada cercana, oyó la voz de Flich y a Ron intentando defenderse. "Su gata fue la primera en atacarme. Yo paseaba tan tranquilo y se me tiró encima. Solo me defendí" "Esto no quedará así. Ahora mismo vamos ha hablar con McGonagal, espero que te ponga un castigo ejemplar" "Pero..." las voces se hacían cada vez más lejanas.

Hermione se sentía terriblemente mal, y estaba segura de que Harry también. Por muy enfadados que Ron les pudiera poner, el pelirrojo siempre había sido un amigo de los de verdad, noble de corazón.

Bruja y hurón suspiraron a la vez. Hermione tomó a Harry y lo soltó en el suelo confiando en que se había calmado y razonaría. "Lo siento" se disculpó el animal. "No se que me pasa. Odio sentirme así." "Harry, creo que el hechizo de Malfoy salió mal. No es normal que te transformes tan a menudo." "¿Qué salió mal? ¿Pero se puede arreglar?" "No lo sé Harry. Pero lo seguro es que hay que encontrar cual es el detonante para que te transformes y controlarlo hasta que arreglemos el problema" "¿Detonante?" Harry pensó que había en común en todas las ocasiones que se había transformado.

"Emociones negativas" dijo Hermione de repente. "Puede ser eso...no, espera. Eso no explica porque te transformabas en clase ¿o si?" Ahora Hermione lo miraba confundida. Blackfur miró hacia otro lado "Puede" dijo en un susurro. Lo cierto es que una de esas emociones negativas ocurría cuando pensaba mucho en su ella, sobretodo durante clase, la confusión le invadía al pensar si tenía posibilidades con ella o no y voilà, decepción al deducir que no. Eso contaba como emoción negativa ¿no?

"¿Harry? Hay algo que no me estás contando" le reprochó la chica. Él intentó hacerle la sonrisa inocente, pero siendo aun hurón, poco efecto producía.

"Anda, ven aquí que te arregle" Él obedeció. Hermione le desenmarañó el pelaje. "Auch" soltaba Blackfur cuando ella le tocó alguna de las heridas que le había infligido la señora Norris. Pero al ver que ella también llevaba las manos llenas no se quejó más. Era la segunda vez que se interponía entre él y otro animal para protegerlo. Primero fue Hedwing y ya entonces se sintió fatal, porque Hedwing era su mascota y se sentía responsable. Pero ahora, algunos de los arañazos se los había hecho él mismo. Las orejitas de Blackfur se hundieron. "Lo siento" se disculpó de nuevo, esta vez con más sinceridad en sus palabras. Hermione no le contestó, siguió peinándolo afablemente con sus dedos, pero Harry entendía la respuesta.

"Listos" dijo Hermione, preparó todo, dejó al hurón y la ropa en un rincón y sacó su varita.

"Después de esto, creo que le debo una buena disculpa a Ron. Si le dejo volar en mi Saeta ¿crees que me perdone?" preguntó Harry a Hermione abrochándose los zapatos. Hermione sonrió y a Harry le pareció que todo era posible.

"Es que antes creo que lo asusté un poco" rió un poco Harry al recordarlo "Lupin trasformándose daba más miedo, quiero decir, él se transforma en un hombre-lobo, eso si es para asustarse, pero yo me hago chiquitín y mediocre y..." "Harry, no bromees, la maldición del profesor Lupin no es ninguna broma y la tuya tampoco, de hecho. La verdad es que en plena transformación das miedo Harry, parecías como poseído" le interrumpió Hermione.

"¿Te doy miedo?" El tono de Harry era de animal herido. "Sabes que no es eso Harry"contestó ella herida igual por la falta de confianza. "Menos mal, porque si no, ya sabes, me darías un disgusto. Y emociones negativas..." Harry hizo una actuación intentando hacer reír a Hermione, puso sus dedos en garra y se inclinó como un jorobado. "Sacas al animal que hay en mi, groaaa" se le tiró encima. Los dos cayeron al suelo entre risas.

"Ui, perdón" se oyó una tímida voz, ambos se giraron a tiempo para ver una apresurada y sonrojada chica, una hufflepuff de primer año que se había perdido seguramente, que cerraba la puerta de golpe. Harry miró a Hermione, Hermione miró a Harry, los dos se miraron a sí mismos; estirados en el suelo en un manojo de extremidades, solos, en una habitación abandonada y oscura.

"Oh-oh".

_Continuará..._

Bueno, aquí lo prometido. Je je. Harry y Hermione lo tienen un poco crudo, más pruebas para los rumores. Mientras, Ginny se acerca a Malfoy y Ron se gana un castigo sin haber hecho nada malo...pobre Ron

Espero que este capitulo os haya entretenido un rato. Quizá a sido un tanto corto, pero es el precio a actualización semanal (intentaré alargarme más en el próximo ;) ) y que la historia llega a su fin y así la alargo un poquito más :P.

Un abrazote a todos los que seguís la historia...que ya no tardará en llegar al climax-desenlace. Gracias.


	25. El castigo es ahora bienvenido

"Tres noches ayudando a Hagrid en sus tareas, eso no está tan mal" sonrió Ron Weasley mientras volvía a la sala común. El castigo impuesto podría haber sido peor. Aunque por muy bien que se llevase con Hagrid, ayudarlo a veces traía más problemas que otra cosa. Harry y Hermione le debían una, pensó. A medio camino hacía la torre Ron oía cuchichear a algunos alumnos secretamente mientras cruzaban caminos, enarcó una ceja cuando le pareció escuchar "Potter" en la conversaciones. Siguió andando pero chicos y chicas de todos los cursos y casas seguían chismorreando asombrados a su alrededor.

"Agh, dejadlo ya. No son más que rumores, ¿no os cansáis nunca?" explotó Ron creyendo que seguían hablando del tema de la mañana. "Lo de esta mañana no ha sido más que un malentendido ¿vale?"

Un slytherin de séptimo lo miró con lástima. Otros alumnos lo miraron asombrados y confusos. "No hablamos de esta mañana, Lory los ha visto esta tarde escondidos en una de las salas solitarias de la segunda planta" le comentó una ravenclaw de tercero con los ojos muy abiertos. Ron calló de inmediato. ¿Esta tarde?¿En la segunda planta? Entonces debía ser justo cuando él los dejó. "No puede ser. Debéis haber malinterpretado la escena. Sólo se escondían de Flinch" le restó importancia Ron. "¿Ah, si?¿Tendidos en el suelo, uno sobre otro en una aula abandonada y oscura? Weasley, eres más estúpido de lo que parece. A mi las cosas me parecen bastante claras" Se mofó el slytherin. "Además el testigo es de fiar. La niña es una mojigata de Hufflepuff. No creo que se lo invente" Incrédulo Ron dio media vuelta en busca de respuestas. Entró como un vendaval en el gran comedor, encontrando a Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott (dos Hufflepuff que conocía) charlando amistosamente. Ron se acercó a ellas presuroso. "¿Conoceís a una tal Lory de vuestra casa?" preguntó sin tapujos el pelirrojo. Ellas lo miraron e intercambiaron miradas. "Bueno, sí. ¿Por qué?" se interesó Susan. Hannah mientras se marchó unos metros y trajo consigo a una tímida chica de primer curso. "¿Tú eres Lory? ¿Es cierto que encontraste a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger? Explícame bien qué viste" La pequeña se sintió intimidada por el pelirrojo de gryffindor. "Ron, no seas tan brusco, no ves que la asustas" "Ah, perdona, sólo dime que pasó" Lory tragó saliva y asintió. "Pues andaba buscando la habitación de los trofeos y me perdí. No había nadie y me pareció escuchar algo en una habitación fui y..."

--

Harry y Hermione entraron en la sala común de los leones. Las miradas y los susurros clavándoseles durante todo el camino. Al entrar Seamus y los hermanos Creevey les asaltaron, Seamus vitoreando a Harry, Colin buscando información y pidiendo fotos de la pareja. Hermione se apartó un poco. Tras ellos entraron Lavander y Parvati que al verlos cesaron su cháchara y les miraron con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Cruzaron miradas brillantes con Hermione y se dijeron algo al oído la una a la otra. Al momento soltaron unas risas y corrieron a su habitación. Hermione sabía que más tarde no podría escapar a esas marujas chismosas. Harry intentaba calmar y explicarse, pero no había manera. Más estudiantes se acercaron rodeándoles, acribillándoles con preguntas. Hermione se tapó el rostro con las manos. ¡Era una pesadilla! "¿Es verdad?" "En serio, ya era hora que os decidierais a hacerlo oficial, todos lo sabíamos" " pues yo creía que Harry..." El barullo era incesante. Nadie escuchab los intentos de Harry por hablar "No, no. No es eso. En realidad es un malentendido. Sólo somos amigos" "No seas tímido Harry"le respondió alguien y todos rieron. Harry empezaba a amargarse. "Si nos escucharais por un momento..." Hermione intentó también una aproximación tranquila, pero la marabunta de compañeros estaba tan animada como al ganar la copa de quidditch.

"QUE NO ES LO QUE OS CREÉIS" gritó Harry al final, exasperado. Nadie les hacía caso y eso le enfurecía. Él sentía algo por Hermione, pero no estaba seguro de que ella sintiera lo mismo. Sólo eran amigos, muy a su pesar. ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía? ¿Por qué insistían en tirar sal en la herida? "grrrr" gruñó Harry amenazador. Los que estaban cerca de él retrocedieron. Hermione se percató del cambio, Harry estaba alterado, si seguía así iba a transformarse de nuevo. "Harry, cálmate" le susurró preocupada tomándole el brazo. El enfoque de Harry viró hacia Hermione y al verla, parte de la ira se amansó. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control y agradeció tener a la castaña a su lado para apaciguarlo. Tomando aire intentó tranquilizarse. Más calmado tomó la mano que Hermione aún tenía en su brazo y dedicándole una sonrisa le dio un tierno apretón indicándole que ya estaba mejor. Hermione suspiró aliviada y devolvió la sonrisa.

En ese preciso instante Ron entró en la sala, parando en seco ante el acontecimiento. Miro a sus amigos con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciego, tan ignorante, tan estúpido? El pelirrojo sintió como una puñalada en el pecho; se sentía traicionado. Harry y Hermione lo miraron aprensivos, congelados. Quizá esperaban que el impulsivo chico explotara de celos, de ira contra ellos.

Se equivocaron si lo esperaban.

Ron entrecerró los ojos mirándolos con frialdad, su boca cerrada en una marcada línea. No dijo nada, les dedicó una última mirada y se marchó de la sala por dónde había venido. En la sala común había silencio. Ron se marchó de allí a largas zancadas, más rápidas cada vez. Acabó corriendo. Sus mejores amigos, Harry, su compañero y Hermione, la primera chica en muchos aspectos para Ron; los amigos por los que Ron estaba dispuesto a morir si hacía falta. Aún no podía creerlo. Se sentía tan traicionado. No había ira, extrañamente. Sólo había un vacío, un vacío que dolía.

Ron no paró de correr hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid. Por una vez se alegró de estar castigado. De este modo tenía una excusa para huir de sus amigos, para no verlos y pensar.

--

"¿Ron hizo eso? Pues en ese caso creo que esta vez está cabreado de verdad. No sé ni si yo podría convencerlo. Debe estar fatal pobre, ponte en su lugar" comentó Ginny tras oír la historia. Hermione simplemente se dejó caer sobre la cama boca abajo y ahogó un gruñido de desesperación en la almohada. "La verdad es que incuso yo estaba que echaba chispas hace un rato. Imagínate, soportar a 'ese' y seguirle la corriente con tal de acercarme lo suficiente como para robarle la varita. Es un gran sacrificio, nada fácil...(lo cierto era que Ginny estaba disfrutando bastante de su misión con Draco, pero eso no podía decirlo). Poniendo mi hermoso trasero en peligro, desviviéndome y luego me entero que vosotros dos mientras vais paseándoos por el castillo haciendo 'cositas', tan felices" "¡Ginny!" Hermione le lanzó la almohada a la joven Weasley a la cabeza. Ginny rió con ganas. "Mira que eres fácil, Hermione" La aludida hizo una mueca.

Las dos chicas estaban solas en el dormitorio, Ginny había espantado a Lavander y Parvati nada más llegar, hecha una furia y dispuesta a lanzarle a Hermione una maldición, o dos. Por suerte, Ginny sí había escuchado la explicación de Hermione.

"Entonces entre tú y Harry ¿nada de nada?" susurró la pelirroja ahora con voz seria y curiosa. Hermione se irguió en de la cama y la miró con una extraña expresión. Al no obtener respuesta clara, Ginny levantó una ceja con término inquisitivo. La castaña dio media vuelta dejándose caer sobre la cama de nuevo y hundiendo la cara contra las sabana suspiró un gruñido de desesperación.

Mientras, en el dormitorio de los chicos Harry había dejado claro que no quería hablar con nadie. Miraba por la ventana pensativo al tiempo que acariciaba a Hedwing (que parecía haberle perdonado el abandono del verano) para distraerse.

"Harry Potter, señor" Dobby, el elfo doméstico, apareció de la nada asustando a Harry por su súbita entrada. "Dobby" se sobresaltó el chico. "Dobby aprecia mucho a Harry Potter. Dobby quiere felicitar y desear suerte a Harry Potter con su nueva novia, señor. A Winky no le gusta la joven señora, pero a Dobby sí. La novia de Harry Potter siempre a sido buena con Dobby. Señor, Dobby desea a Harry Potter y la joven señora buenas cosas" soltó el elfo su nervioso discurso y sacó de a sus espaldas un pastel. Harry miró atónito el regalo que Dobby le ofrecía. Un pastel con un dibujo de chocolate que intentaba representarle a él y a Hermione dentro de un corazón. Harry vio la inocencia del elfo y lo bueno de su intención y sintiéndose abatido tomó el pastel "Gracias Dobby". El elfo sonrió abiertamente elevando más sus enormes y puntiagudas orejas. "Siempre es un placer servirle, señor Harry Potter" despidiéndose efusivamente Dobby desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Harry miró el pastel una última vez, suspiró. Lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama hundiéndose de hombros.

"Umm, ¿Harry?" El chico volteó ara encontrarse un dubitativo Neville. "¿Qué vas ha hacer con el pastel? No creo que sea buena idea dejarlo ahí, si vuelve Ron y lo ve, olvídate de hacer las paces pronto" comentó. Harry le dedicó una triste sonrisa, después de Ron, Neville era el chico con el que Harry se sentía más unido. "Tienes razón" le dijo "¿Lo quieres? Yo no tengo hambre" le ofreció. Neville se sentó junto a él y partió un trozo con un cortaplumas. Empezó a comer mientras observaba a Harry por el rabillo del ojo. "Harry...¿puedo preguntarte algo?" El niño que vivió se giró para mirarlo y asintió. " Sé que los rumores son falsos y que Hermione y tú sólo sois amigos, pero..." Neville cortó otro trozo de pastel vigilando la reacción de Harry "... a ti ella ¿te gusta? Como chica, digo".

Harry se quedó pensando, miró lo que quedaba de pastel; el corazón de chocolate estaba partido por la mitad y sólo se distinguía la figura de él mismo, solo, en medio corazón. "No lo sé" susurró, mintió. Neville lo observó compasivo "Sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir" le confesó y partió otro trozo de pastel ofreciéndoselo al ojiverde. Harry lo tomó y con una apagada sonrisa se lo llevó a la boca. Los dos chicos comieron el resto del pastel en silencio.

--

"Vaya,vaya, Ron. Pasa, pasa" Hagrid lo invitó a su choza en las afueras de la escuela. "¿Te apetece un té antes de empezar con el castigo?" Ron arrugó la nariz al pensar en los brebajes de Hagrid "No gracias, Hagrid" rehusó mientras entraba con la cabeza baja; aún estaba decaído por la traición de Harry y Hermione. Y él atendiendo un castigo que no merecía, por culpa de ellos. Mientras lo pensaba Ron apretó los dientes con fuerza lleno de rabia.

"Parece que estos días vamos a tener bastante compañía ¿no te parece Fang?" comentaba Hagrid animadamente a su perro, ajeno al sufrimiento de Ron. "Ji ji ji" sonaron unas risitas. Y desde luego de Fang no eran, y de Hagrid tampoco, no eran las risotadas graves de Hagrid. Ron alzó la mirada hacia la mesa donde una muchachita rubia y de ojos saltones le dio la bienvenida "Hola Ronald." Saludó Luna Lovegood desde su asiento. Depositando en la mesa la taza humeante que tenía en las manos, Luna se dirigió al semigigante "Este té esta delicioso, ¿podemos tomar más mañana?" Hagrid sonrió de oreja a oreja y se rascó la barba orgulloso. "Claro que sí, ¿nos acompañaras mañana con el té, Ron?" Ron parpadeó atontado "¿Uh?" Luna lo miraba atentamente "Oh, ¿tú también estás castigado?" La chica se puso en pie y se acercó a Ron entusiasta. "Eh...sí" atinó el pelirrojo. Luna sonrió aún más. "Bueno chicos, vamos ha trabajar"se frotó las manos Hagrid y abrió la puerta.

"Y mientras yo, en mi noble acto de sacrificio les salvaba el pellejo, a costa de mi vida-mira que heridas me hizo la señora Norris-..." Ron le enseñó los arañazos a Luna "...ellos iban tan campantes besuqueándose y haciendo manitas, ¡a mis espaldas! Y luego se hacen llamar amigos" escupió Ron enojado. Luna lo escuchó atentamente en todo momento, asintiendo con la cabeza de vez en cuando, emitiendo "ah"s y "oh"s cuando hacía falta. Al acabar, ella le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para animarlo. Ron la miró de hito en hito y sin quererlo sonrió. "Y tú, Luna ¿por qué estás aquí?" La chica que había retomado la tarea de limpiar las crines de los treshal (ya que ella podía verlos) siguió con su trabajo. Ron, que no podía ver a las criaturas mágicas, se había limitado a cambiarles el agua y ponerles más comida y ahora estaba sentado sobre la valla mientras esperaba a la ravenclaw. Ella se encogió de hombros. " Me acusaron de transformar una compañera en rata". Los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos, esa clase de transfiguración era del nivel de EXTASIS. Ron pensó en lo desafortunada que era Lunática, muchos se metían con ella por ser peculiar, esa acusación sonaba a trampa.

" Por la mañana nos habíamos discutido, o algo por el estilo. Cuando se dieron cuenta que la rata era ella, todos asumieron que era cosa mía" explicó la rubia mientras acariciaba el aire, Ron supuso que era la cabeza del animal que estaba puliendo. El pelirrojo saltó al suelo "Entonces te castigaron injustamente también" dijo con voz tenue. Luna se giró de golpe para verlo. De repente empezó a reír como una histérica. "Ja ja ja. Qué gracioso eres"

Ron frunció el ceño, a él no le parecía gracioso. "Pero te prepararon una trampa, no es justo que estés castigada por algo que no hiciste" justificó él enfadado. Ella rompió a reír más fuerte. "Ja ja ja" intentaba calmarse la rubia. Se secó una lágrima que le caía de tanto reír.

" Sí que lo hice" dijo recuperando el aliento. La boca de Ron se abrió de par en par. "¿Qué?"

Luna se dirigió a otro treshal y empezó a cepillarlo "la chica se lo merecía" dijo de forma ausente "No tenían pruebas, por eso" sonrió al pelirrojo. Ahora fue Ron que echó a reír. "Eres una entre un millón, Luna" Ella lo miró de forma soñadora.

"Ey, chicos" la voz de Hagrid se oyó cercana y el guarda llaves de Hogwarts se acercó a ellos. "Se hace tarde, ya está bien por hoy. Me habéis ayudado mucho. Ya podéis volver a los dormitorios. Mañana a la misma hora os quiero aquí, tomaremos el té antes de empezar ¿de acuerdo?"

De camino a la escuela, los dos jóvenes marcharon animosamente, juntos. Ron no se acordó de el asunto de Harry y Hermione hasta llegar a la sala común.

Allí Harry y Hermione lo esperaban sentados frente a la chimenea. Al verlo entrar, Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho y lo miró temerosa. Harry se puso en pie.

"Ron..."

_Continuará..._

Siiií, he vuelto de entre los muertos. Me prometí acabar la historia y de una manera u otra lo haré.

Saludos a todos. No me guardeis rencor por la demora y dejar un review, por favor.


	26. Estúpidos

Con un lánguido suspiro Hermione se decidió. Con rostro serio tomó la puerta y bajó de los dormitorios a la sala común. La situación con Ron pesaba demasiado en su conciencia, y sabía por experiencias anteriores lo malo que resultaba no tener a Ron, no sólo por ella, también por Harry. La dinámica del trío era vital, necesitaba arreglar este malentendido cuanto antes, así pues la chica había pensado en esperar al pelirrojo en la sala común y convencerlo, a la fuerza si era necesario. Crookshanks salió tras su ama zarandeando su peluda cola de lado a lado. Al entrar en la sala común, los pocos alumnos que quedaban en la sala se giraron hacia ella. Hermione ignoró las miradas y tomó asiento en un sillón al tiempo que abría ante ella un libro. Ojeó a los gryffindors, que le desviaban la mirada y disimulaban realmente mal, y seguidamente se sumergió en la lectura.

"¿Hermione?" La aludida parpadeó desviando su atención del libro, y alzando la cabeza volteó para ver por encima del apoyadero del sillón al mismísimo Harry Potter mirándola sorprendido y curioso. El mago llevaba consigo su escoba y por su aspecto desaliñado no hacía falta ser un sabio para saber que el muchacho regresaba del campo de quidditch, posiblemente de practicar, a pesar de que extrañamente esa tarde el equipo tenía la tarde libre. Hermione se percató entonces que en la sala común tan sólo estaban ellos dos (y Crookshanks, que dormía apacible en el sofá de al lado), una fugaz mirada por la ventana le mostró que el sol hacía rato que se había puesto. Absorta en su libro, la chica no se había dado cuenta que se había hecho tan tarde.

"Harry" dijo ella "¿qué hora es?" se puso en pie de un salto cerrando su libro con celeridad.

El chico soltó unas risas pero enseguida suspiró triste "tarde" respondió. Hermione frunció en ceño observando el cambio de humor de su amigo. Parecía que Harry tenía mucho en la cabeza, y no era para menos; ella misma estaba más confusa que nunca. El chico la miró y con paso lento se dirigió a ella. Dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared y se sentó junto al gato canela. Hermione dejó el libro sobre el sillón, tomando a Crookshanks en sus brazos para hacer espacio, se sentó junto a Harry. "Meaw" sonó el maullido de Crookshanks mientras éste se aposentaba en el regazo de su dueña intentando reconciliar su preciado sueño. "Fui a dar una vuelta con la escoba" explicó Harry "para despejar la cabeza y eso. Además, quería hacer tiempo hasta que Ron volviese, así de paso podía pensar con tranquilidad en todo lo que ha pasado, cómo hacer las paces con él..." El mago miró a la bruja que lo escuchaba con atención y prosiguió. "Se ha hecho tardísimo y me da la sensación que estoy igual que al principio."

Hermione sonrió "Sí, a mi me pasa lo mismo. Sólo espero que esta vez Ron sí nos escuche. El tema se nos ha ido de las manos." "Si" asintió él. "Y ¿qué vamos ha hacer?" preguntó seguidamente. Se hizo el silencio.

"No sé. Disculparnos primero, y luego ya veremos" "Vale"

De nuevo los dos callaron. El crepitar de la chimenea y el ronroneo de Crookshanks eran el sonido ambiental. Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, ambos estaban confortables en el sofá, en silencio, y en la compañía del otro. "Ron tarda mucho" dijo al fin el moreno. "Sí" respondió la castaña. Y otra vez cerraron sus bocas. Harry sin poder evitarlo iba observando a su amiga de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo, con disimulo. Hermione por su parte se concentraba con devoción en mirar y acariciar a su gato dormilón porque sin quererlo sus ojos se desviaban hacia Harry. Esa extraña sensación, ese calor en sus mejillas. Los dos adolescentes se esforzaban en mantenerse ocupados en algo porque de no ser así saldrían a la superficie las emociones reprimidas.

Harry alargó su mano para acariciar también la cabezota del semi-keazel. El gato ni se inmutó. "Qué feliz vive. Sin preocupaciones..." susurró el chico con expresión tierna, "... con mimos..." Hermione alzó la cabeza para ver a Harry, Harry que a su vez se sentía envidioso de Crookshanks en ese momento, no sabía lo que decía _"mmm, los mimos de Hermione"_ pensó distraídamente y de forma nostálgica. Al voltear para ver a su amiga se dio cuenta que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Si ninguno de los dos iba ha decir algo más, quedó olvidado. Harry quedó hipnotizado viendo ese rostro que ahora amaba más que a nada, sus labios húmedos, sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas, sus ojos de chocolate brillaban y había algo en ellos que le llamaban. Hermione no se movió y Harry se acercó imperceptiblemente. Sus narices se tocaron pero Harry no se atrevió a ir más allá. Su instinto gritaba por abalanzarse sobre la chica y besarla pero y si estaba malinterpretando las señales. Hermione parecía estar esperando, ¿esperando qué? Saliendo se su estupor la chica parpadeó. "Harry..." susurró. Él casi no se atrevía a respirar. "¿Um?"

De repente el chico se dio cuenta de sus posiciones. "Uops" se incorporó de golpe aumentando la distancia entre ambos. "Perdona, Hermione, no se que me hacía. De verdad que no quería incomodarte." Empezó a disculparse como un loco "Creo que estoy un poco celoso de Crookshanks y los residuos de la maldición de Malfoy siguen haciendo estragos en mí" Ahh, bendita la excusa de los efectos secundarios de ser hurón. Al final Harry hasta tendría que darle las gracias al slytherin.

Hermione lo miro de hito en hito y sonrió comprensiva "Ahh, claro" a Harry le pareció escuchar un atisbo de decepción en su voz. "Ven aquí" dijo entonces ella mientras depositaba a Crookshanks en el suelo. La mascota la miró enfurruñado, le giró la cara y dio un brinco hasta el sillón. Harry la miró con una expresión de estúpido mientras ella daba unas palmaditas en su regazo. "Pof" Con un par de patadas Crookshanks había tirado el libro que Hermione había estado leyendo al suelo y haciéndose un hobillo se durmió otra vez acomodado como un rey.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Harry. "Túmbate" dijo Hermione con calma. Al ver la falta de reacción por parte de Harry, Hermione le tomó el rostro y lo acompañó hasta que su cabeza estuvo dónde anteriormente Crookshanks. Y antes de que Harry pudiese hacer o decir nada, ella empezó a acariciarle los salvajes cabellos azabache. El chico al principio estaba todo tenso, pero no tardó en relajarse bajo el efecto de las caricias de Hermione. El cerró los ojos y ella sonrió. Rascándole cuidadosamente tras la oreja Hermione observaba la expresión de placidez de Harry.

"Oye, Harry" sonó de repente la voz de Hermione desde las alturas. "¿Mmm?" fue la soñolienta respuesta del muchacho. "¿Qué opinas sobre los rumores?" Él abrió los ojos y los fijo en Hermione sin entender la pregunta. Ella suspiró profundamente. "¿Crees que la idea de nosotros dos es tan absurda?" rehizo su pregunta. Harry quedó petrificado ante ella. Muy despacio se sentó de nuevo encarándola y midiendo sus pensamientos. Hermione esperaba expectante una respuesta. Harry abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido. Estaba confuso. Por el tono suave, bajo y serio con que Hermione había formulado la pregunta, no se trataba de simple curiosidad. Harry estaba casi seguro. Pero entonces...

"Criiiiiiiiiiiiiick" el sonido del portal de la dama gorda interrumpió.

--

"Ron" llamó Harry poniéndose en pie. Su amigo acababa de entrar a la sala común y Harry hubiera jurado que sonreía hasta que los vio a ellos. "¿Qué?" gruñó irritado el pelirrojo. Miró a Harry con entrecerrando los ojos y luego a Hermione. "¿Interrumpo algo?" dijo enarcando una ceja y escupiendo veneno con su sonrisa. Con esto Hermione se puso en pie también. "Pues la verdad es que sí" soltó la chica.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Uh?"

Esto no era algo que Ron esperase, y la verdad es que Harry tampoco. Los dos la miraron pasmados con paralelas expresiones de perplejidad.

"Oh, cielos. A veces eres tan inmaduro e infantil, Ron, que me dan ganas de estrangularte.¡Pues claro que no, cabeza de espantapájaros! Tú más que nadie debería saberlo. Pero estás más ocupado recreándote en tu papel de víctima para notar nada que pudiese pasar entre nosotros. No paras de llorar sobre qué malos amigos somos por no decirte nada y actuar a tus espaldas. Si te detuvieras a pensar un poco verías que el mal amigo eres tú por no darte cuenta por ti mismo...de que no hay NADA entre Harry y yo" Acabó gritando Hermione. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

"Los hombres sois todos unos ...¡ESTÚPIDOS!" chilló y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

Los dos chicos parpadearon confusos. "¿Qué a pasado? ¿Os habéis peleado o algo?" preguntó Ron a Harry aún atónito por la escena dramática que había representado Hermione hacía unos momentos. "Eh...no. Creo." dijo inseguro Harry. Los dos amigos se miraron.

"Tiene razón" dijo Ron sorprendiendo a Harry. El famoso mago no sabía muy bien a qué se refería Ron en que tenía razón Hermione. "¿Esperabais por mi?" Harry se sorprendió de nuevo ante la aparente tranquilidad de Ron. Quizá el pelirrojo no se encontraba bien. Se comportaba de forma inusual. Harry frunció el ceño pero contestó igual "Sí. Queríamos disculparnos... pero las cosas no han salido como planeábamos, me parece" "Ya, secundo la moción" aportó Ron. Harry alzó su mano ha Ron "¿Amigos de nuevo?" preguntó tímido. Ron frunció en ceño mientras observaba la mano ofrecida. "Sigo enfadado" confesó. Harry bajo la mano abatido, pero compresivo. "Deja que me calme, tengo sueño. Mañana hablaremos, ¿vale?" añadió de repente con un tono más ligero. Por enésima vez Harry quedó admirado por el comportamiento de Ron, y sonrió. "OK".

--

A la mañana siguiente


End file.
